


From this point forward

by Mama_N4856



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Vernon Dursley, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artist Steve Rogers, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Maria Stark, BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Forced Pregnancy, Fred Weasley Lives, Gen, Good Dudley Dursley, Good Loki (Marvel), Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Petunia Evans Dursley, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter Leaves the Wizarding World, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry Potter is Tony Stark's sibling, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, James and Lily aren't Harry's parents, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Major Character Injury, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, People pay attention, Permanent Injury, Protective Avengers, Protective Nick Fury, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin Lives, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sirius Black Lives, Smart Harry Potter, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Time-line what time-line, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Has Trust Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, tony stark has a sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 85,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_N4856/pseuds/Mama_N4856
Summary: The day before he looses his mom to the car crash Tony Stark is given orders by his mom that will change his life when he turns 30. When he turns 30 Tony Stark finds out he has a half-sibling out there and just how horrid Howard truly was. Follow the journey as he discovers the truth about his baby sister.When Amaryllis Potter (female Harry) turns 10 she finds out she has a half-brother. When she turns 11 she finds herself in the wizarding world of England where she turns expectations upside down and the houses of Hogwarts on its head.How will the two siblings learning about each other and meeting each other change the outcome of their worlds?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Tony Stark, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 121
Kudos: 531
Collections: Fanfics Harry Potter não concluidas





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio or showing pictures while reporting, *Translations in parentheses beside words as needed, ~*~Talking via text or phone, Italics = mental conversations

December 15th, 1991 11:50pm

Tony looked up as his mother entered his room with a sad smile that seemed to fill her eyes, he knew that she had been hurt by Howard before she disappeared for eleven months without any word. He had been grateful that he had been at MIT when Howard called him in a rage wanting to know where his wife was, that is what he called her not her name not a sweet nickname his wife. He was glad upon seeing his mom now that he had no idea and so could not give anything away. Maria came over and wrapped Tony in a hug just holding him for a while, he knew tomorrow they would have to put on a show for Howard but for tonight it was just the two of them.

“After we return, I’m going to be looking into a divorce.” Maria whispered against his hair as he curled up to his beloved mom and listened to her heartbeat. “He is doing things that horrify me Anthony. He knows things and has access to things that should not be possible.”

“Mom, I’ll look for a good divorce lawyer while you’re gone.” Tony whispered holding her back.

“I’ve changed my will while I was gone. He’ll get nothing of mine should he survive me. When you turn thirty you will get a letter from me that will explain what happened while I was gone this year. Your Aunt Andromeda is holding onto it for me and knows the secrets that it contains but I can’t take the chance of others finding out the truth before then. I wish I could tell you the truth of why I was gone.” Maria began rocking back and forth while holding her son tears wetting his wild hair. “If Aunt Andromeda is gone by the time you are thirty head to the special bank I’ve taken you too. I fear dear heart that I will not return from this trip. I feel it within my soul. I don’t know if your father will survive or not, but I don’t think I’ll be returning to you. Know that I love you no matter what, I’ll always be with you.”

“Will you play for me tonight until you must leave? If I loose you let me have the memory of you playing to hold on to.” Tony all but begged as his eyes filled with tears, he knew like his mother that this would be the last time he was held like this by her.

The two of them had always had ‘feelings’ when something was going to happen, it was the only way that their magic manifested most of the wixen world would consider them squibs it was why Aunt Andromeda Tonks nee. Black had helped her oldest sister escape when the desired letter for Hogwarts never came. Maria knew that if she had remained in the house past the day her little sister helped her escape she would have been killed by her parents for being a squib. Maria had been the only one of the family to attend the wedding of Andromeda and Theodore Tonks and to attend the birth of Nymphadora Tonks with her own five-year-old boy in her arms already knowing that the young boy would not be getting a letter. She worried he was turning his magic inward to protect himself from his father, something that would become clear to her over the years as the technology that he was able to create survived when Andy brought them into the Majestic Way when she would visit them in New York.

“Of course, baby.” Maria kissed his head wiping away the evidence of her tears as they left his room and headed to the music room where their lovely white grand piano sat waiting for the two of them to create a different kind of magic altogether.

Maria played through the night as her baby boy curled up a blanket on the couch resting in his mother’s presence. She played until Howard entered the room already drunk, though if he had stopped the night before it was only because he passed out. It pained her so much to try and have them be good to each other when she knew the truth of what her husband was like. Tony watched his mother leave with the man he was forced to call father knowing that he would get a call later explaining she was gone, he couldn’t help but feel relief at the news that his father was gone as well, his gut told him that Aunt Peggy was lying about the cause of death, but he didn’t call her on it after all the truth always outs and his father had been drunk when he left.

December 17, 2000

Tony looked up at the small home that his Aunt Andromeda lived in with Uncle Ted and Cousin Dory. He knew that they weren’t expecting him to arrive today, after all he was known worldwide to be throwing huge parties around this time as if celebrating the death of his parents, though to be honest he did throw parties to celebrate the death of Howard Stark and then drank himself into oblivion after to keep from weeping at the loss of his mother. He had promised his mother though that he would meet with his Aunt when he was thirty and Obadiah finally let him out of his sight thinking that he was going to England to party, he had kept him close ever since the death of his father and Tony’s gut was telling him it wasn’t for his protection, so he had to sneak away with the help of Rhodey and his new PA Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts. Taking a deep breath, he approached the front door feeling the protective wards around the home wash over him and watching as the door opened before he even reached it with his Aunt standing there simply waiting.

“Hello Anthony. I expected you in May.” Andromeda simply stated as she let her nephew into the house watching him carefully and seeing the exhaustion of too much work and too much alcohol that covered his face.

“I’m sorry Auntie. I’ve been kept under watch since I lost mom and Howard. Stane doesn’t want to loose his money maker.” Tony all but sneered at the mention of his father’s choice for Godfather and his actions since his parents were killed. “I had to call in help to get away and cover for me.”

“I understand dear one.” Andromeda led him further into the mundane/wixen home heading for the four-season porch where she had been enjoying a cup of tea watching the snow fall when she felt the wards be triggered. With a flick of her wand a letter was soaring into the room and landing in Tony’s lap. “Read that then we can talk.”

_My dearest son,  
I’m so sorry I have to tell you this by letter so late in life, but it is my hope that your father is gone by this time so that the news I have to tell you is safe. I hope you are with Andy still so that she can explain things I might forget to and help you find your sister.  
That is right you have a half-sister. No, I did not cheat on your father though many have tried to tempt me in the past. Your father is an awful man and I hope that I live long enough to leave him and bring his horrid secrets into the light. You see he drugged me for months while you were at MIT and using IVF has gotten me pregnant with your sister. If it wasn’t for my wixen blood I would not have survived nor would have your sister. He told me after the first ultrasound confirming a child that he had been able to combine the DNA of Steven Grant Rogers and James ‘Bucky’ Barnes to fertilize one of my eggs. I don’t know how he got ahold of the DNA of James only that it was fresh enough to perform this horrid occurrence meaning the man is still alive somewhere. This means your sister has two father’s and one mother before I sought Andy’s help. I attended the ultrasound that let me know the gender of your sister with Jarvis, and I will never be more relieved that I did than I am at this time. In the past I’ve gotten pregnant after I was blessed with you and every time that your father found out that it was a girl he has caused me to miscarry. Jarvis knows this and helped me get to England. I told your father that I had lost the fetus and wanted my sister’s comfort at this time. In truth I hid the fact that I remained pregnant for it is not your sister’s fault the man that caused her to come into being is evil.   
Your sister was born at 11:59pm on July 31st, 1991. By the time you read this she will be 10 years old and if she inherited the family magic as I believe she did will be receiving her Hogwarts invitation in a few months. I left the naming of her up to the family that will be blood adopting her that Andromeda has found to protect her. I only know that they know Cousin Sirius and are of a pair of Old families. Andromeda will know more about your half-sister. It is up to you if you get to know her, if your father is still alive do not under any circumstances let him near her! He was already talking about testing the ‘lads’ potential for the serum when he heard the heartbeat.   
Please whatever you do let her know some how that her momma loved her with her whole being just as I love you. I’m always with you Dear Heart.  
With all my love,  
Mom_

Tony raised eyes filled with disbelief at the words that he had read from his mother. He knew that his father was a despicable man but to do that to her. To cause him to loose so many sisters in the past and now for him to not even know this one because of the steps that his mother took to protect her. If he could he would bring the man back just to kill him all over again.

“Your sister is now known as Amaryllis Maria Potter; she is the girl-who-lived and no one knows where she is. Her adoptive parents, James and Lily Potter nee Evans, were killed October 31st, 1992 by the Dark Lord Voldemort. Cousin Sirius is in Azkaban for supposedly giving away the secret of their location and killing 13 mundanes as well as Peter Pettigrew. I know for a fact that he could not have given away the location for if he had he would have lost his magic for bringing harm to his blood-bound goddaughter and blood adopted daughter. He performed a blood adoption with her on her first birthday.” Andromeda stated simply making eye contact with her nephew and seeing the pain in his eyes. “Your mother had the gift of foresight and knew that she wouldn’t survive the trip ten years ago, but she didn’t see what would happen to your father. I can honestly say that I’m glad the bastard is dead, if I had seen him after what he put my sister through I would have gladly gone to Azkaban for using the killing curse on him.”

“I would have been right beside you.” Tony whispered in mental agony from everything. “I’m glad that she was able to come to you and that you’re a healer.”

“I’m glad as well child. Now come, you need rest.” Andromeda stood and led her nephew through the house to the guest room that was set aside for every time he would visit. “I’ll send Dory to come wake you when it’s time for breakfast. You just rest.”

“Thanks Auntie Andy.” Tony whispered as he headed to the bed that was turned down with a wave of his aunt’s wand just before he face-planted into the cloud soft pillow and was out before he even registered the feeling of the blanket being pulled over him.


	2. The hunt begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio or showing photos at the same time, *Translations in parentheses beside words as needed, ~*~Talking via text or phone, Italics = mental conversations

January 4, 2001

Tony was still in shock when he arrived back home to Malibu, he had been unable to find anything out from the Goblins or the Ministry, not that they would even let him ask after all there was no proof that he was her older half-brother for the ministry lackeys that he had talked to. He entered his cliff-side manor and had to hold back a moan at seeing who was waiting for him.

“So, there were no reports of big parties attended by Tony Stark anywhere in the world during the time that you were gone.” Obadiah Stane spoke from where he was sitting at the piano that had belonged to Maria Stark plunking at the keys with no respect that made Tony want to cringe. “You told me that you would be party hoping and Lt. Colonel Rhodes told me that was what you had told him, celebrating your big 30 with end of the year big parties. So, who did you pay off to not have things reported or did you lie to me?”

“You may be the godfather that Howard chose for me but that doesn’t mean that you get to continue trying to be my father with him gone.” Tony snapped as he further entered the manor. “How did you get past my security?”

“Your secretary gave me the information when I said I needed to leave something for you for the big board meeting on the 8th.” Obadiah shrugged seeming not fazed by the anger that Tony was directing at him though his eyes were tight with his own anger at the rejection that Tony continued to give toward his ‘advice’ and ‘care’.

“Well, I know what I’ll be doing tonight and tomorrow.” Tony muttered as he poured himself a drink but keeping his eyes on Obadiah the whole time, to the outside world it seemed as if he trusted the man but in all honesty he despised the man as much as he had his father. “Drop off your information and I’ll see you at that meeting. I need to get rid of this jetlag before the 7th when the actual meeting is.”

“Tony…Tony…Tony…your 30 now you need to get your craziness under control. Your father left the company to you but left me the instructions to make sure that you took care of it. You’re drinking and partying need to stop.” Obadiah stated while shaking his head in exasperation.

“I don’t really care what my father left as your instructions. You’re not my father and you’re not my uncle. Please leave so I can sleep.” Tony pointed to the door knowing that he would be correcting everything that Stane left behind for him to look over and he would be changing his security information before he even went to bed.

Obadiah raised his hands as if backing down before nodding and leaving the manor giving Tony a look of disappointment over the way that Tony was dismissing him which went completely ignored. Tony watched on the security feed as he left the grounds before pulling up clearances and all records that JARVIS had made in the time that he was gone.

“J, baby boy, lock down the manor. Remove my secretary and Stane from clearance. Notify Rhodey and Pep that I’m back and will talk to them tomorrow that I have big news to share with that must be kept quiet at all levels. Then I want you to start looking into Amaryllis Maria Potter, James Potter, and Lily Potter nee Evans. Compile it in a folder on my personal server and keep it hidden at all levels.” Tony spoke up as he went through the manor making sure that all the listening devices that Obadiah placed were removed and erased so that he wouldn’t know of his little sister’s name or who he was looking into.

**Yes sir, may I say welcome back. I’ve been blocking the devices that Stane placed through the manor from the moment they were placed. He remains unaware of my existence at this time. ** JARVIS replied in a proud sounding voice.

Tony had instructed JARVIS on his creation, a year after his mother’s death and six months after Edwin Jarvis’ death, that he was to keep Stane from knowing about him at all cost and watch and listen every time the man approached the house or called. He knew that Stane would have tried to get control of the learning AI that now ran his home and try to turn him weaponized in some way.

“I’m proud of you baby boy. Keep up the watching and listening. Compile a file of what he tampered with while here so that I can get rid of it. Also schedule a tuner to come and take care of the piano, I know that he messed with it from how it sounded when he was plunking at the keys when I entered. He knows I hate it when he messes with mom’s piano.” Tony sighed as he entered his room and headed to the bathroom where he stripped and got into a hot shower.

**Of course, sir. I’ll have the files you requested when you wake. **

“Thanks baby boy.” Tony replied as he climbed into a pair of black boxers and then climbed into bed knowing sleep though needed would be hard to come by.

January 5th

“Tones!” Rhodey called out as he entered the lab trying to get his friends attention without causing an accident to happen with whatever he was working on. He knew that his friend wanted to move on from weapons manufacturing and was designing many things to slot into place as soon as he found enough legal reason to remove most of the board who were blocking him. He wasn’t due to renew the military contracts for eight years yet, so he had time to parse out the weapons portion of the company.

Pepper entered the lab behind Rhodey a pile of papers in her arms and a coffee mug for Tony in her hand while looking at her tablet Tony had made for her to help her keep his calendar organized.

“Mr. Stark can you tell me why I have a report of you firing your secretary this morning at 6 am? This one was the shortest to last out of all your secretaries since I became your PA.” Pepper asked without looking up from her tablet.

“She was fired because she gave out my personal security information to my home. Obadiah bought her and I found records of him blackmailing her after the fact that she had accepted the money to give him the code every time I changed it. I found, with the help of JARVIS, 20 different listening and hacking devices spread throughout my home after I kicked him out last night.” Tony shrugged as he finished up the design that he was working on. “Thankfully, I gave JARVIS the best firewalls possible and he continues to learn and improve on them. Stane was unable to get any of the information he was after.”

“Very well, I’ll try to find a new one for you asap.” Pepper stated as she looked up from the tablet finally watching as Rhodey and Tony hug after not seeing each other for months.

“So…my mom dropped a bombshell on me in the letter I was sent to retrieve from Aunt Andy.” Tony rubbed the back of his neck. “J, baby boy, pull up the letter I had you scan this morning.”

Tony returned to his design while his friends read the words that his mother had left him, the gasp that left Pepper’s lips was echoed by a soft swear from Rhodey before he came over and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Did Andy have her name?” Rhodey asked compassion in his eyes.

“Amaryllis Maria Potter, technically it would be Potter-Black, but she’s known only as a Potter for her protection. Her adoptive parents were James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans, as well as my mom’s cousin Sirius.” Tony replied giving the hand a squeeze as thanks for the support. “Pull up the files J.”

_**Amaryllis Maria Potter also known as Amy Lily Potter in school records lives in Little Whinging, Surrey, England. She attends St. Grogory's Primary School with her cousin Dudley Dursley where she ranks third from the bottom of the class, her cousin is rated 4 th with two of his friends below Amaryllis. She is always exactly one point behind her cousin’s grade. When tested in secret she answers questions at least three grades above her, concerned teachers have been giving her the material for those grades to keep her engaged but do not submit those grades after being challenged by Vernon Dursley. CPS has been contacted many times but each time the reports end abruptly. Those that called either forgetting having done so or retracking their statements after a substantial payment is placed in their bank accounts, others have completely disappeared. Amaryllis has been observed in clothes that are clearly secondhand and hand mended to fit, while her cousin is wearing designer brands tailored to fit his large size. There has also been observed severe bruising around her neck, shoulders, and wrists in the shape of a large hand. ** JARVIS was showing photos to accompany the summary of information found. **There have been conflicting reports on her treatment by her aunt and cousin. When observed in secret and away from the uncle or friends, Petunia and Dudley Dursley are seen to be caring and protective. When around Vernon Dursley or any of young Dudley’s friends they are aggressive and verbally harmful. Petunia Dursley has also been reported as having large unexplained bruising and injuries consistent with spousal abuse. **_

Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey listen to everything that JARVIS is telling them as they observe the information as it is displayed for them.

_**Petunia has attempted to get help several times and after each attempt Amaryllis is observed with an increase of injuries and limited movement leading to the belief of hidden injuries. Anytime that Vernon Dursley is picked up for drunk driving or drunk and disorderly conduct he is released within hours. The officers all forget having had him in custody and were it not for computer files there would be no record of his arrests. **_

“Are there video files?” Tony asked having an idea of what was happening but needing evidence to work off of.

_**Yes, every time there is a video of the same man entering the precincts and offices of CPS before the cameras short out and the people concerned have forgotten things happening. **_

The images that JARVIS pulled up were fuzzy but slowly clearing up as he worked his magic on them.

“Well, it’s definitely a wizard. No mundane would be caught in an outfit like that.” Tony said with wide eyes as he looked at what the man was wearing. “Do they not realize the extent mundanes have expanded our surveillance devices? Or is he just that arrogant to think he could get away with things with a few obliviates? Is that really a lime green bowler hat?”

“Well, that isn’t something you see every day.” Rhodey shook his head while his eyes were wide at the bright and ugly outfit that the man had on it was as if someone had taken the 60s and 70s and mixed them together before throwing up the outfit the man had on. “And yes that is a lime green bowler hat…”

Pepper was more interested in studying the pictures of Amaryllis with her brows furrowed.

“It’s as if someone froze her on one look. Her hair never changes in all the footage that JARVIS is able to get of her. It’s always the same rough pixie look, not even the slightest amount of growth that is present in-between haircuts.” Pepper pointed out as she pulled all the different pictures together and focusing on her face. “Also, even though there are bruises that show on her neck there isn’t a single injury on the face, I know that isn’t possible…” She knew from her own past what things would look like in a similar situation.

“She could very well be frozen in one look. If she inherited the Black Metamorphmagus skills, then it is likely someone put a bond on her gift so she wouldn’t constantly change among mundanes but didn’t consider hair growth and change. It wasn’t well done if it was.” Tony stated softly as he turned to study the pictures of his little sister his eyes pained as he saw the pain in her own that were captured in school pictures. “She may be casting a glamour on her face when the bruising and injuring happen thinking people won’t notice the others. Or being ordered to hide the ones on her face.”

“What is your plan from here Tones?” Rhodey asked his little brother.

“I’m planning on having J send her one of my secure phones so that she can reach out for help and so that I can get in touch with them if need be. I hope to meet her someday, I’ve got to be careful though because I don’t want Stane to learn about her.” Tony answered looking at the photos with longing.

“I’ll prepare rooms for Petunia, Amaryllis, and Dudley. Just basic for now and they can be adjusted whenever they are able to get here.” Pepper smiled softly as the look on Tony’s face, at one point she might have thought something might happen between them, but she realized she only saw him as a little brother. “I’ll also make sure that Stane and any future secretaries are unable to find out anything about them. I’ll make sure that the secretary can’t be bought either, perhaps a little oath before getting the job…”

“Thanks Pep.” Tony was grateful she was willing to take the steps to protect his privacy like she was.

“Get some rest, I can tell you’re still tired from your trip. The papers I brought can wait for a few hours.” Pepper gave him a sisterly kiss on his cheek before placing the papers in a pile on his desk and then leaving to find a good secretary.

“I’ll be here when I can Tones, I ship out again in two months but for now I’m here.” Rhodey stated laying his hand on Tony’s shoulder and giving a squeeze. “I’ll contact my Uncle discretely and see if he can tell me anything about the green bowler man. As well as help get Dursley where he belongs.”

Tony reached up and squeezed Rhodey’s hand in thanks where it still rested on his shoulder. Rhodey then turned and followed Pepper out of the lab and made sure that JARVIS locked down the manor after they left not wanting his little brother to be disturbed as he absorbed this mess. Tony continued going through the information before him.

“J, baby boy, find out what time Vernon Dursley is gone from the house and average when he is gone the longest. Send one of the secure phones with my number in it and a note for Petunia. Have it say that I’m a concerned party with knowledge of both parts of the world and am working on freeing her. Also have it say that when she is ready to call the number programed in the phone if she ever wants to know who is behind the phone.” Tony stated while shutting things down so that he could go get some more rest, he was drained, but first he was going to get rid of all his alcohol in the manor time to go cold turkey. Didn’t need to give Amaryllis cause to fear him by having alcohol around.

**Very well, sir. It will be sent immediately. **

“While I’m sleeping pull up everything you have on one Vernon Dursley and his acquaintances. Make sure everything is secured in my private files. I don’t want to risk anyone getting a hold of this.” Tony said as he exited the lab and secured it for the time being before heading to his bar and beginning to pour expensive alcohol down the drain, it was when he saw how many different bottles were partially or mostly empty that he realized just how much of an alcoholic like his father he had started to become all the more reason for him to stop.

July 31, 2000 England

Petunia looked at the phone in her hand and then toward the young girl that had become a part of her life nine years ago. Do to some careful maneuvering she was able to confirm the crazy story that she had been told when she first received the phone back in January. Now it was time to give her little flower the news. Thankfully, Vernon was gone today so they were able to quietly celebrate her birthday as the true family they were. Petunia knows that Vernon had already given his ‘gift’ to Amaryllis for the day, at the moment her niece was snuggled on her side into her cousin to keep pressure off her back. Petunia had told her the truth about her parents two years ago but now she had to explain that they had been only adoptive parents that had died for her, but they had still loved her enough to do so.

“Amy…” Petunia entered the room and put a gentle hand on Amaryllis’ ankle. “I have some things to tell you.”

“Do you want me to give the two of you privacy mum?” Dudley asked briefly stopping his soothing action of running his hand through her hair.

“That is up to Amy.” Petunia replied only to smile as she saw Amy’s arms wrap tighter around her cousin’s waste. Dudley had started loosing weight and adding muscle around the same time that Petunia had told him the truth of his Aunt and Uncle, he wanted to be Amy’s protector now.

“Stay…” was quietly whispered though she didn’t lift her head.

“Okay…” Dudley stated softly resuming the hair soothing as they both gave Petunia their attention.

“You both know in January I got this phone from someone that told me they were a concerned party aware of both worlds.” Petunia lifted the hand holding the phone carefully.

“You also sent a blood sample to verify something after the first time you called the number on there.” Amy stated softly looking out of the corner of her eye.

“That I did…” Petunia stated and gathered her thoughts. “The person that sent the phone had a tale for me that was hard to believe and I had to verify it before I trusted what was said…”

Petunia looked around the room praying that the area they were talking in was safe and they weren’t being recorded, she wouldn’t have put it past Vernon to do so.

“The person to contact me was Tony Stark. He had gotten a note from his mother, set to be given to him when he turned 30 that gave him a shock. His father had caused his mother to have another child, if he had discovered it was a female he could have killed the baby. His mother took a trip to England to have the baby safely and hide her from Howard Stark. Tony’s half-sister was then given to a wixen couple who blood adopted her, leaving her in the end of it all in having four fathers and two mothers. That baby was you Amy. Your name according to your other Aunt that she told Tony is Amaryllis Maria Potter-Black. The two fathers that came before the adoption were Steve Rogers and James ‘Bucky’ Barnes. While my sister and her husband blood adopted you so did one of your godfathers to protect you with the Black family name that is truly yours through your birth mother.”

Amy sat up slowly during the time that Petunia was telling her all of this her eyes wide. She had always wondered where her extra strength and height came from, she was average height, but she should truthfully be shorter due to the restricting of her diet that Vernon liked to do.

“My brother is Tony Stark?” Amy whispered in awe.

“Yes, and if you would like he wants to talk to you whenever you are ready. Someday he would love to meet you as well.” Petunia stated holding out the phone for Amy to take, Amy looked at the phone as if it was the most precious thing now that she knew who was on the other end.

The phone call that followed was one of laughter, tears, and promises for many future talks. Tony was amazed that his little Lis as he had been calling her since finding out about her had actually called him on her birthday. They made tentative plans for the future for a meeting between the two of them. He also promised that he was working as hard as he could to save the three of them but there were wards and other magic involved that had to be stopped first.


	3. Amaryllis Year One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers Amaryllis' first year at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio or showing photos at the same time, *Translations in parentheses beside words as needed, ~*~Talking via text or phone, Italics = mental conversations

July 31, 2001 – August 31, 2001

Amy looked up at the man before her feeling nervous about being around someone so large after so many years avoiding Vernon’s fists whenever she could. Petunia was huddled behind Vernon hope was bright in her eyes though from what Vernon would see if he turned it was something closer to disgust, she had to stay in character that she hated her niece and her gifts, though she had told Amy the truth years before.

“You’re a witch, Amy.” Hagrid stated changing Amy’s life from that moment on as he took her to Diagon Alley and helped her get her school supplies for the coming term.

He kept her from visiting her account manager, but she was able to slip a note to Griphook so that the manager would be aware that she had given no permission for anyone else to enter her vaults, that she wanted a new keys made, and that she had never received any missives from the institution and felt someone was blocking her ability to do so and if they wanted to contact her to go through her aunt. It started a complete change in the way things were managed in the bank and saw them sending the information on her accounts to her aunt who kept them for her over the time she was at school. Vernon attempted to burn her trunk, books, and new clothes but she had gotten special wards on her trunk that prevented it all. She also made sure that the owl she was given by Hagrid only came around when Vernon was gone keeping the travel cage hidden so he wouldn’t know to expect it. She would go to school with lashes on her back, but she was going to school just as her big brother promised her. Petunia let her use the phone that Tony had sent so she could let him know she got in and would be sending him letters through her aunt so they could stay in touch.

September 1, 2001

With farewell hugs to Dudley and Aunt Petunia she entered the gateway onto Platform 9 ¾ that Petunia showed her ready for a change. She had Aunt Petunia and Tony’s encouragement to do the best that she could so was going to excel. She completely missed the family of red heads that were calling out about the entrance and muggles on the other side of the entrance as she loaded her trunk onto the overhead rack and pressed the special rune that let it be lighter and smaller than need be so she could carry it.

Giving a smile at the young girl that entered with bushy hair and the nervous boy who joined them later on she settled in with the potion supplemental text that she had gotten only to have her reading interrupted a short time later.

“Hello, I’m Hermione Granger.” Hermione stated holding her hand out to shake in greeting.

“I’m Amaryllis Potter-Black, though for some reason people think my name is Amy so I’ll have to answer to that while at Hogwarts I guess.” Amaryllis replied shaking her hand and then offering her hand to the nervous boy, she missed the raised eyebrow at the sight of the gloves that she was wearing.

“I’m Neville Longbottom, I’m actually your godbrother. My mum was one of your godmothers and your mum was mine.” Neville stated softly.

“Perhaps one of your parents could help me with something? I read how a highborn witch is never supposed to cut their hair or leave it hanging loose. The only problem is I’ve never had a hair cut but it has never changed from the length it is now.” Amy stated softly with her head tilted to the side, she had seen his quickly hidden wince at the sight of Hermione’s unbound hair and her short hair.

“I saw a spell that would remove anything that isn’t meant to be on your magic in one of the advanced reading that I picked up my second time at the alley.” Hermione stated quickly before pulling her trunk back down and opening it. “My birthday is in September, so I had a whole year to read ahead. I’ve practiced the movements with a stick from my backyard…Here it is!”

Amy gratefully took the book and opened it to the page that she found in the index showing what spell she needed. Before taking a deep breath and letting her tightly wrapped magic loose enough that she was able to release the spell upon her Metamorphmagus gene and others that at the time she was unaware of. When it released she felt a brief increase of pressure on her head as her hair quickly grew down her back and pooled on the bench behind her, if she was standing it would be about mid-calf on her legs. Unknown to her at the moment her eyes changed from the plain jeweled green that they had previously been to a dark hazel that seemed to sparkle with her magic.

“WOW!” Hermione called out in shock as she felt the wave of magic as it flowed out of Amy and then watched as her hair went from dark brown that was almost black to light blond with black and red highlights accented throughout it all and falling in soft waves.

Neville squeeked and turned his eyes from her hair, after all he was raised in the way that it was not done for a female to have her hair unbound as soon as she came of the age to enter Hogwarts.

“What’s wrong Neville?” Hermione asked with her head tilted to the side and an eyebrow raised.

“Remember how I said a highborn female never cuts their hair or leave it hanging loose?” Amy asked Hermione to help explain since Neville was blushing and stuttering to get out what the problem was, she received a nod in response. “To see a lady’s hair loose is tattamount to if I were to show him my underthings.”

“OH!” Hermione gasped lightly, “Is that why I got such glares from men in Diagon whenever I wore my hair down?”

“Very likely, it shows to some that you are very…common or loose…” Neville stated finally still blushing. “Only a lady’s father, brother, or husband are allowed to help with her hair or see it loose. Until the lady is married only the father or brother are allowed the privilege. A lot of a person’s magic can be stored in their hair.”

“It is a good thing my Aunt had me help her with her hair the few times she had it long before Uncle Vernon forbid her from wearing it long, said it was unbecoming even though she loved it.” Amy stated before quickly working her hair into a long French braid and twisting the tail of it up into a bun at the base of her head.

“Can you help me put mine up? I always struggle with styling my hair due to the bushy curls.” Hermione asked with a flabbergasted expression that the wizarding world viewed hair that way.

“Of course.” Amy sat beside Hermione who turned her back to her and let her fix it into a braided crown. “What house do you want to go it?” She asked both compartment mates.

“I’m hoping Gryffindor like my father, it would make my grandmum happy, though I would be happy with Hufflepuff like my mum.” Neville said softly finally looking back toward the pair once their hair was styled properly. “My grandmum and her brothers were amazed I even got invited, she is letting me use my father’s wand.”

“You should have your own wand…I ordered a bunch of back papers to know what was happening in the wixen world after my aunt told me about my parents…I saw the article about your parents. If they are still alive your father’s wand won’t work right for you.” Amy explained as she turned to face Neville. “You should go where you would feel more comfortable don’t worry about what your family thinks do what is best for you. And when you have a chance talk to your head of house and explain about the wand.”

Neville nodded as he thought over what Amy said grateful for her words though still nervous about everything.

“I’d like to go into Gryffindor because that is where the headmaster was, though Ravenclaw is said to have its own library and that sounds amazing.” Hermione spoke up and got a little dreamy sounding when she mentioned Ravenclaws library.

“You would suffocate in the environment that is Gryffindor.” Amy stated softly looking over at her friend. “My parents were both in there and my mum left her journals with my aunt when they went into hiding with notes explaining what was happening. She wished that she had gone into Ravenclaw as well, she loved to learn but the common room got too loud, add to that her best friend was a Slytherin and she wasn’t allowed by the others in her house to be friendly with him without bullying.”

“That is a good point. I guess I will let whatever sorts us decide where I’m meant to be.” Hermione said with a sigh as she thought over Amy’s words. “Where do you think you will go?”

“I love to learn. Reading was my main escape from my uncle when he had been mad about things. I wasn’t allowed to do better than my cousin without my uncle getting upset. But my cousin and my aunt told me to do my best and let nothing stop me from excelling.” Amy explained, she left out mention of her brother encouraging the same thing because as far as the wixen world knew she had no siblings. “I want to go into Ravenclaw, so I’ll be challenged by those as smart as I am and not be seen as a know-it-all if I try to answer too much in class.”

“That is a good reason. No matter what houses we are in I want us to stay friends.” Hermione said to her and Neville before they realized that Neville’s toad had escaped and went on the search for it.

The search led to them meeting a hilarious pair of third year Gryffindor twins, a slightly stuck up fifth year Gryffindor perfect, a fellow first year with dirt on his nose who was talking with two other boys about how he was going to marry Amy Potter and end up Lord Potter, and a blond-haired boy with his two friends who were searching the train for Amy so that he could introduce himself to his cousin as his mother told him to. The red-headed first year didn’t realize that he was heard planning by the girl he was talking about as he was expecting a pixie cut with brown hair and green eyes like is described in all the books that were out, Amy’s brother was in the process of trying to find out who had allowed the books to be written and get them stopped. The blond politely introduced himself to the three of them as was proper between fellow Heirs and was so glad to see that his cousin was safely on the train though shocked to see her hair colors, even more shocked when Amy briefly explained what had lead to the reveal of the hair. The Perfect helped them find the toad by summoning it to them before sending them back to their carriage. The twins bowed in sync and introduced themselves the proper way for pureblood heirs to unknown ladies, allowing Neville who they knew to introduce them to the ladies and wishing them well in their coming first year. After returning to the cabin Neville secured Trevor in the travel terrarium that he had for the toad so he wouldn’t get out again and then left the ladies to change into their uniforms and changed in the men’s bathroom down the hall. They returned to their seats and enjoyed talking over the different customs and beliefs with Heir Malfoy joining them after a while after leaving his two large friends with other friends down the train. He was amazed to learn that Hermione was a muggle born, or as Amy insisted she be called a new blood since muggle sounded like an insult, who was willing to learn the ways of the wixen world and had wanted to honor their traditions as soon as she heard how it was viewed if she wore her hair down. He offered the use of one of the Malfoy house-elves to help them with their hair each morning until they learned how to on their own. When they accepted he called Dobby and gifted his elf to Amy and then explained why, Amy and Hermione were very amused by the bouncy elf after Hermione had it explained that an elf needed to be bonded to a wizard or witch to survive that being free was tantamount to a death sentence. It was a short time later that the quartet looked out to see that they were arriving at the station and would soon be joining those that attended the halls of Hogwarts as students for the first time.

After getting off the train they followed the other first years, Draco offering his arm to Amy and Neville offering his arm to Hermione. Amy noticed that Draco winced at the sound of screech from a fellow first year behind them along with a whine about Draco supposed to be escorting her.

“Pansy has designs to be Lady Malfoy one day. Father refuses to make a contract for me with any one and wishes for me to find a love match as he did with my mother. He had been contracted with her sister who disappeared to marry a mundane.” Draco explained softly so as not to be overheard. “She refuses to listen when I tell her that unless she changes dramatically it will never happen. I wish I didn’t have to go into Slytherin with her, but Malfoy’s and Black’s are predominantly Slytherin.”

“Go where you best fit, Draco. Don’t let your ancestors dictate your future. If you know your parents will be proud of you wherever you go then go where you best fit.” Amaryllis stated softly as he helped her into a boat a thoughtful expression crossing his face. Little did Amaryllis know she had started a change for many of her fellow students.

When they arrived and were greeted by Professor McGonagall Amaryllis knew that she was making the right choice in wanting to go to the house of the wise instead of the house of the brave, the deputy headmistress looked exhausted and overwhelmed as if she wouldn’t have time for anything but teaching and school administration. When she lead them into the Great Hall Amaryllis planned for herself that she wouldn’t allow them to change her name, for she was who she was.

“Abbot, Hannah” Was the first name called out and the first to the house of Hufflepuff as decided by a hat of all things. “Bones, Susan” went in to Hufflepuff with her best friend wanting to stay together in this new world they were entering. “Brown, Lavender” went into Gryffindor with a flip of her hair which was hanging down her back and which caused many boys to turn their faces from her in respect, one of the older girls in the house explained the reason and she quickly put her hair into a simple bun. “Bulstrode, Millicent” went into Slytherin as was expected of her by her family. “Crabbe, Vincent” went into Hufflepuff, having heard what Amaryllis had told his friend about going where would make him happy. “Goyle, Gregory” went into Slytherin as was expected of him, he feared his father’s reaction if he were to go against his family’s house. “Greengrass, Daphne” went to Ravenclaw for the same reason that Crabbe went into Hufflepuff. “Granger, Hermione” went to Ravenclaw with a happy expression crossing Hermione’s face. “Longbottom, Neville” went to Hufflepuff where a deep breath was released, though Amaryllis was surprised to see the look that crossed the Headmasters face when that happened as if his plans were falling apart. “Malfoy, Draco” was met with shock from the student body and the professors when the cry of Ravenclaw went up. “Nott, Theodore” followed his friend Draco into Ravenclaw trusting his friend to help him when his father found out. “Parkinson, Pansy” went into Slytherin as was expected of her though she shot a glare at Draco as she went. “Patil, Padma” went into Ravenclaw while her twin “Patil, Pavarti” went and joined the house of Gryffindor, both were wearing traditional Hijabs to cover their hair as was in tradition with their family. And then it was time for Amaryllis who took a deep breath as she prepared for what she was about to do.

“Potter, Amy!” McGonagall called out looking around the remaining first years for a young female version of James Potter with Lily’s eyes as they all expected to see. “Potter, Amy!” She called again when no one started forward and then she looked down at the parchment in her hand only to gasp as the castle itself changed the name on the parchment at the mental cry from one of her heiresses.

“Potter-Black, Amaryllis!” McGonagall called out determinedly, if the castle felt the need to change the name on the parchment there was a reason.

Dumbledore straightened in his throne like chair with his bushy eyebrows pulled down in a frown as he heard the name that was called out. An even deeper frown crossed his face when he saw the small girl that came forward. Standing at 4’7 she was of average height for her age, but she was skinny to the point of looking unhealthy. Her hair which he had trapped at a short dark brown cut to look like her father while ignoring hair customs of the wixen world, was now light blond with highlights and bundled at the base of her head in an elaborate updo. Her eyes which he had made sure remained the same as Lily’s were different as well making her look like a mix of her parents, even her godfather in the blond for it was as common in the Black family as it was in the Malfoy. He was upset when the hat stalled and didn’t follow the compulsion to place her directly into Gryffindor where she would meet the boy he had decided would be her husband in the future.

Severus sat back in shock at what he saw when his goddaughter walked up to the stool and sat as carefully as possible. She was too thin. He was expecting her to look like her father but instead she looked like her own person. He was amazed to see that she was respecting the custom to keep her hair bound in public. He was worried to notice that she covered her hands in gloves and made sure that there was no skin below her neck showing in the fact that she chose the long skirt option that was mainly for the winter months in the castle. He was even more shocked as was the rest of the school in the fact that the hat had already taken five minutes without calling out her house.

“We have a hat Stall!” Minerva called out proudly, it had been since she was the last hat stall as it debated between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. She wondered where Amaryllis would end up and what the houses were it was debating between.

_*You have had a hard life, but you have known love and encouragement in the darkest of nights. You do what you must to protect those you love. You would do well in any of the houses for you see the potential in each. You have the creativity and better yourself of Rowena, You have the loyalty and compassion of Helga, you have the cunning and ambition of Slytherin as well as his gift of talking with snakes which may cause fear in the other houses, and you have the bravery of Gryffindor.* The hat told her as he looked to see what house she would go into._

_*I want to go to where I would do the best for myself and for the school.* Amaryllis answered knowing that even though she desired Ravenclaw so she could excel in her studies without being judged the hat would be the final judge._

_*The Headmaster desires you to go into Gryffindor so he can control who you met and who you eventually marry. Be wary of him for his intentions while good are misguided and dangerous to the school.* The hat explained gently, Dumbledore forgot that the hat was always aware and listening instead of going dormant when not in use on the first of September. *He has many plans for you, and they are not all in your best interest.*_

_*I will be careful.* Amaryllis replied closing her eyes at the pain the thought caused, her brother was right that he was behind a lot of what was happening in her life._

_*You wish to help your brother after you leave here. You want to be able to incorporate magic with technology further than the limits he has. For that and to help you succeed in all your dreams…_

“RAVENCLAW!” The Hat called out for all the school to hear, after seven minutes talking with Amaryllis, before being removed by McGonagall so that Amaryllis was able to go and join her friends at her new house table and wait until the end of the sorting.

“Weasley, Ronald” shocked everyone when he was sent to Hufflepuff, the first in his family for several generations, and causing chuckles from those that had overheard him saying he would rather be sent back home than be sorted into that house. “Zambini, Blaise” was sorted to Ravenclaw with those he had grown up with.

Unseen by the students the twinkle was gone from Dumbledore’s eyes as his plans fell apart around his ears. After all most of the ‘dark’ families and ‘death eaters’ children had not gone where they were supposed to. Nor had his puppet done as she was supposed to, Hagrid was supposed to talk up Gryffindor and bad mouth Slytherin and the other houses instead she came into the school thinking for herself and went into a house he had limited control over. Add to that his choice of husband for Amy didn’t even get into the house he was supposed to! He would have to rework many plans. At least some plans were still falling into place as he felt the wards twinge against his shields again trying to warn him about the parasite on Professor Quirrell, he knew all about the passenger the man had brought back with him and had plans for things tied around the spirit. Dumbledore called out for the food to come without any extra words like he had planned originally. He listened to the professors around him talk about the unexpected sorting’s and heard the excitement in Flitwick’s voice over the fact that he got so many new students with so much potential. Several were discussing if the students who had gone to unexpected houses would be safe when they returned home knowing the history of some of their parents. He soothed their worries with worthless words, he didn’t care if a student was harmed at home it would give him an in if he would ‘rescue’ them at a later point. He noticed that Severus was silent and carefully watching Amy, he would have to make sure the man stayed angry at her and verbally beat her down while he offered worthless platitudes to help her see the ‘good’ in the dark man. With words of warning against the forbidden forest and the third-floor corridor against his staffs suggestion he sent the students off to bed after singing the school song. He retired to his office to plan for these changes that happened ignoring the distressed call of Fawkes. Tomorrow was another day and a chance to make new plans for his ‘chosen one’.

October 31, 2001 – June 17, 2002

Amaryllis looked around the dorm that she shared with the other girls in her year with sad eyes. She did not want to go down to the feast this evening, she didn’t want to do anything but remain in her bed and mourn for her parents but when she requested it of Professor Flitwick, if only to miss the feast, she was informed that the Headmaster had made it mandatory for all students to attend. Her dorm-mates were all excited for the prospect of the feast tonight, for they had all heard of the wonder of the feasts at Hogwarts from family and upper classmates, even Hermione was excited for the day and hurrying through getting ready putting her hair into a simple bun before turning to her friend. Upon seeing the sadness in Amaryllis’ eyes Hermione stopped in her tracks and let out a soft swear.

“I forgot…Oh Lis.” Hermione walked over to sit on the bed beside her friend and picked up the hairbrush that was sitting beside her. “Let’s get you ready for the day and then maybe Dray would be up for some cousin cuddles in front of the fire before breakfast. After the feast tonight we can partake in the Samhain rituals that Nev and Dray told us about yesterday to honor your parents.” Both boys had adopted the girls as sisters and were doing all they could to teach them the traditions of a Noble house, Amaryllis had adopted Hermione into the Potter family through blood after the first month of getting to know her giving her protection of a noble house and giving Amaryllis an older sister.

Seeing what had gotten Hermione’s attention the other girls looked at each other with horror on their faces for they too had forgotten just what this day meant for Amaryllis. They quietly finished getting ready themselves before leaving the room and letting the two have this time. They quietly spread through the House a reminder of what this day meant for Heiress Potter-Black and many soft curses were heard for most of the wixen world had forgotten for her to live that night ten years ago she had to loose both her parents. They all silently promised to support her through this day, and they all decided that though they would attend the feast tonight they would fast in remembrance of the Potter’s and all others killed by the mad man who gave their lives so that they could have this chance to learn in a free wixen world. They also vowed to spread it throughout the school so that others could decide to do the same if they wished.

Draco called Dobby and asked him to gather a crown of special flowers from the greenhouses at Malfoy Manor and bring it to him. When the girls came down he was waiting with the crown in hand and walked over to join the two of them. He saw that Hermione had styled her hair in a braided crown similar to what Lis had done for Mione that first night.

“Heiress Amaryllis Potter-Black, I offer this crown of flowers for you to wear today to show those around you what this day means. I too will have a flower of remembrance and have offered them to those of our house that wish to support you. I know that word will be spread of the same through the school so that those that wish to do so can have this chance.” Draco stated softly holding the crown out to his cousin.

“Please explain the flowers and your reason for your choices Heir Malfoy.” Amaryllis asked in a soft voice her eyes still full of pain, this day was always hard on her since her Aunt explained what truly happened one year when her uncle was away on a business trip.

“Gladly will I do so.” Draco replied with a slight bow before starting to point to the different flowers and explaining things. “I have chosen lavender to show your devotion to your parents memory. Lily for your mother’s name and to represent the majesty and honor of her sacrifice. Honeysuckle to declare my love for you as family and your love for your parents. Everlasting Flowers to represent never ending memory. Magnolia blossoms to show your perseverance and nobility of spirit. Marigold for your sorrow and affection. Nasturtium to represent your parents victory in battle against the dark lord Voldemort for they were victorious in their protection of you. Periwinkle, rosemary, and yellow zinnia to show your remembrance that you offer this day and always.”

Many of their classmates had tears in their eyes as they listened to the reason behind each flower in the crown. Amaryllis had tears pouring down her cheeks as she dipped her head so that Draco could magically affix the crown to her head to make sure it wouldn’t slip. Many of the Ravenclaws chose to wear blossoms or sprigs of Marigold, Periwinkle, Rosemary, Nasturtium, Everlasting, or Zinnia as they left their common room as one large group and headed to the Great Hall. The other students in the Hall noticed the flowers and asked for the reason within moments almost every student had a blossom of some sort as they were reminded what this day represented besides being Halloween to the mundanes. Those that had lost family or whose family was harmed in some way either had their own crowns made by friends or wore the flowers in some other ways depending on if they were male or female. Amaryllis walked past the table and up to stop in front of Severus Snape offering him a Nasturtium, Rosemary, and Marigold boutonniere for him to wear if he wished with out saying a word. He took it with a solemn nod and affixed it to his robes for he like the rest of the teachers had heard the reasons behind the wearing of the flowers. After his first class with Amaryllis, he had asked her to stay behind and explained how he was one of her godfathers and had been told nothing true of how she grew up. He had told her if she ever needed to speak to someone and didn’t want to go to her head of house he was there for her before explaining that he had talked to the house-elves to make sure she had nutrition potions and stomach soothing potions with her meals from that point forward. She had simply given him a soft smile and nod before explaining about the journals and letters of her mothers where she knew who he was before meeting him. From then on the two had a quiet friendship forming where he was quickly becoming a beloved Uncle.

The feast that evening was a quiet event much to Dumbledore’s frustration as over half of the students were not eating the food and had sent notes down to the house-elves to explain why they were fasting that night so they wouldn’t feel as if they had failed their charges. The only panic that had happened had been when Quirrell had run in yelling about the troll in the dungeons before fainting forward. When Dumbledore tried to send all the students back to their common rooms several had stood up in protest of sending Hufflepuff and Slytherin into danger. The house barriers were falling with the arrival of Amaryllis through no outward actions of her own beyond being friendly and open with everyone, offering help with studying to her fellow first years and asking quiet questions from the upper years. The students were instead shut into the Great Hall where those that followed the traditions of Samhain went to the large fireplaces on the side walls and offered their offerings to their ancestors and asked for protection for the coming winter. Because Quirrell had fainted and no one left he was trapped in the room with the students and couldn’t attempt to get the stone that Dumbledore had planted that night as he had originally planned. Amaryllis offered her crown to the flames in her offering and just sat in a meditative state in front of the flames not even noticing when Quirrell came up behind her and tried to grab her only to start to disintegrate before several students eyes and the partial spirit of Voldemort being caught by the ghosts that had remained with the students forcing it to pass beyond the veil. The students when released from the Great Hall would write to their families what they had seen, and it would start an investigation that would take years to complete.

Dumbledore was frustrated that he would have to find a new defense professor so early in the year, Quirrell would always hold the record of shortest serving professor. He ended up Remus Lupin years before his plans had called for. Remus soon discovered the Hufflepuff Weasley’s pet rat when it climbed the boy to try and get away from him. Upon investigation into why that was happening Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, and Minerva McGonagall discovered that the rat was the hidden form of Peter Pettigrew who they then turned into the DMLE.

Amaryllis’ remaining time as a first year passed in quiet and learning unaware of the chaos that was being released on the world with the changes that Samhain had caused. Sitting on the train heading back to London she thought about what this summer would be like and hoped that she could avoid her uncle. Unknown to her the discovery of Pettigrew caused a trickle effect that would soon become a flood of change in her life and the lives of many others in the wixen world. Remus had offered her stories of her parents and explained why he hadn’t gotten into contact with her before that time, he had sent letters and notes but never heard back not knowing she was being blocked by a mail ward. He promised to keep in touch now that he knew and would send things the mundane way through her aunt so that she would receive them, something that all her friends promised. She had tied for top of her year with Draco and Hermione and now had more than just her cousin, aunt, and brother to count on in the years to come.


	4. Amaryllis year 2 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have mentions of abuse and threats of rape...read with caution if these are triggers...I apologize ahead of time for the cliff-hanger ending this chapter was getting rather long and I figured better to break it up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio or showing photos at the same time, *Translations in parentheses beside words as needed, ~*~Talking via text or phone, Italics = mental conversations

June 17, 2002 – September 1, 2002

As Amaryllis left the platform and walked through the gate into the mundane world she concentrated on turning her hair back to the way it had been when she left as well as returning her eyes to the plain green they had been. She was determined to keep Vernon happy as long as possible to reduce the number of beatings that she had to endure this summer. It was only a few months she could make it, after all she just got done with a year where she had to ignore an obnoxious stalker who was determined that he would be her future husband because his mother had told him that as he grew up.

“Come along girl. You’re late and I want my supper ready soon.” Vernon sneered at her as she approached grabbing her arm in a bruising grip. “Be glad you left that freak of a bird behind or I would have killed it the moment it made a noise. And don’t think for a second you won’t be earning every privilege you get this summer. Getting all uppity at that Special Freak school, you’re nothing.”

“Yes, sir, sorry, sir.” Amaryllis replied keeping her head down and her voice soft. She wasn’t allowed to call him Uncle, he didn’t want to be reminded that they were related even if it was through marriage, and she was not allowed to offer any excuses.

“We got a copy of your grades, girl. Getting uppity thinking you’re smarter than all of us. Well, I’ll remind you how it really is.” Vernon all but threw her in the backseat after she had put her trunk in the boot.

As soon as they were home he locked her trunk in the cupboard under the stairs, her former room that she had been moved out of when she was eight because she no longer fit and he didn’t want any other questions after a business guest saw her exit it one night when he was entertaining for a raise, that had been a nasty beating that took her several weeks to heal from. After locking her trunk away with a smirk, he shoved her to the kitchen demanding she make him fish and chips and for Petunia to get him a drink. Dudley quickly disappeared upstairs so his father couldn’t goad him into harming Amy. Petunia got Vernon several drams of whiskey before sending her into the kitchen to make sure the freak didn’t ruin his supper, a supper that he didn’t allow her to have any of and ruined all that ended up in the garbage by pouring rat poison over it. He then sent Petunia and Dudley out to get dessert before grabbing a handful of Amy’s short hair and pulling her over to the stairs leading to the basement.

“Dudder’s has gotten into weightlifting to help with his boxing at school. He needs the spare room back for the equipment that I bought him and will be delivered tomorrow. You will be cleaning that room top to bottom tomorrow to make sure it is ready but for tonight I’m going to show you to your new room.” Vernon then proceeded to toss her down the stairs into the basement smirking when he heard the crack of a bone when she landed on the concrete floor. “Also need to give you your proper welcome home and remind you of your place Freak.”

Amy watched him descend the stairs with fear starting to color her eyes, she started feeling the control slip on her hair color, thankful that it didn’t slip on her hair length for her uncle would surely cut it if he saw its true length. It was dark enough in the shadow of the stairs that he didn’t notice the pure white of fear that her hair changed too before she regained control and began crawling away from the obese man coming after her. She knew that would cause more pain but didn’t want to be his floor mat like he enjoyed sometimes with stepping on her with his full weight, several ribs had been broken in the past using that method. While she had the DNA of Steve Rogers and his special serum making it harder to break bones normally, it required regular meals in large amounts something she had never gotten. She heard the rasp of his belt being pulled from his pants as he followed her crawling form across the basement smirking as he did so for she was heading directly to the area he had set up for her. She stopped when she felt the chains that were secured to the floor looking at them and then back to her uncle in absolute terror.

“I know your aunt helps you with your chores. I know that you sneak out and get food after I’ve gone to bed. Now that will change.” Vernon snarled as he lunged and grabbed her. He locked the chains that were secured to the floor around her ankles the metal cutting into her skin. He then held up a metal shock collar that had a padlock on it for her to see before securing it around her neck cutting the skin there as well with its sharp edges. “You’ll be chained down here each night and only I’ll have the key. In the morning I’ll decide if you deserve to be let out to do your work. I’ll also be putting this on you. Any time your aunt helps you, and I’ll know. This will zap you with 500 volts and it will only go up every time it has to be used, again I’ll have the only key. Do anything to fight me or displease me and the shock will happen. You’re a slave, a freak, and if I so decide a whore.”

After he had said this he threw her away from him and tore her uniform shirt off of her before bringing his belt down with the buckle cutting into her skin whipping her until he tired then gave her a taste of the shock she would feel if she disobeyed him.

“Scream all you want Freak, I made sure the basement was soundproofed so no one can hear you.” He sneered as he turned up the voltage to 800 enjoying the sound of her screams until she passed out from the pain. He left her laying there twitching from the electric shocks and went upstairs to wait for Petunia and Dudley to return, they were going to be told of the changes around this house, he had discovered her secret phone and wasn’t about to let the bitch get away from him, she belonged to him from the moment she said, ‘I do’.

What followed was months of pain and terror, Petunia had gotten what evidence she could against Vernon but knew that she would never be able to get away as long as Vernon had help in the ministry of magic. Amaryllis seemed to shrink into herself more everytime that the shock happened or a beating, she was threatened each day with him turning her into a whore for him and those he could find that would enjoy her flat boyish form. She went silent midway through the summer, Petunia while unable to help or even find the cameras he had placed to know was able to get word to Tony and her friends on why she wasn’t writing. Petunia had begged Amaryllis’ friends to stay away when they said they wanted to save her, they had discovered that the collar had a proximity alert when she had finished her chores one day and tried to go with Dudley to the park. It was only thanks to who her fathers were and the magic that coursed through her that kept the collar from killing her outright. She went from 78 pounds when she came back from Hogwarts to a dangerous 57 pounds. Thanks to years of calling the same number Petunia was able to sneak calls at Mrs. Figg’s home to Tony and was able to safely keep the evidence there are well. That was the summer that Petunia discovered that Figg was a squib spy for Dumbledore who hated every moment she was forced into silence and had been compiling her own evidence over the years since she had noticed what was going on. Figg was supposed to report on if things went too far but supposedly ‘a little discipline’ was needed for the greater good and that Petunia should be grateful to be married at all. Vernon finally removed the collar on August 15th so that her throat would have time to heal from the burn marks, though the scars would never fully go away do to how deep they were. He allowed her to go to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies which he locked back away in the cupboard. On September 1st he allowed Petunia to take her to the station since he didn’t want to go near there when there were so many freaks in one place. Amaryllis was in tears as she tried to walk and carry her luggage through the station, even with the serum and her magical healing she was still going to struggle.

“Be safe Aunt Petunia.” Amaryllis whispered softly with a grimace of pain on her face over talking. “I hope to Merlin that Big Brother figures out a way to get you free.”

“I’m more worried about you my little flower.” Petunia hugged Amaryllis as gently as she could being mindful of all the wounds on the girls back. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you this summer.”

“At least he never went through with the worse of his threats.” Amaryllis whispered and winced at the thought of what might happen next summer if he was still in the house. “Come into the loo for a moment please, I need your help with something and want to show you something.”

“Alright.” Petunia followed Amaryllis into the women’s loo and watched in amazement as her hair lengthened and changed color along with her eyes. “Oh, Little Flower your hair is beautiful. As are your eyes, they are truly a full mix of your parents.”

Amaryllis now had two white streaks of hair framing her face that blended with her light blond hair well and just looked like another set of highlights like the red and black that flowed through.

“Can you help me put it up? In the wixen world a young lady is not supposed to have their hair loose and only family or husbands can help with it.” Amaryllis looked in the mirror at her aunt who stood behind her.

“Of course, Little one.” Petunia whispered softly and pulled a brush from her purse to begin fixing the hair up for her little girl. She did two smaller braids along the side of her head on each side before pulling it back into a sloppy but [elegant looking bun](https://gvenny.com/images5/0917L/quick-updos-for-long-thick-hair/quick-updos-for-long-thick-hair-80_17.jpg). “There you go my Pride, like a little princess. Go see Severus as soon as you can so he can help heal you.”

Amaryllis looked in the mirror at what her aunt had done and smiled when saw the results. “This is beautiful Auntie. I’ll see him as soon as I can. I’m just glad that the old fool still gave me back my da’s invisibility cloak last Yule, though how he thought he would get away with the charms and compulsions on it with a Ravenclaw I’ll never know, it will help me get to Uncle Sev so that he can help me. Dray will also help me on the train, Uncle Sev is his godfather and has been teaching simple healing that can be used by underage since before Hogwarts.”

Petunia looked at her watch and soon shooed her out the door of the loo and through the entrance for 9 ¾ so that she wouldn’t miss the train. As she got through the entrance Amaryllis ran into the back of the mischief twins, as she thought of them, and when they saw who had run into them and the state that she appeared in they let out quiet gasps and got her onto the train without their mother or youngest brother catching her. They explained that their little sister was coming this year and asked if they could direct her to Amaryllis for help with her hair since their mother felt only the uppity purebloods should follow those beliefs not realizing that she what she was doing to Ginerva ‘Ginny’ by making her go around with her hair down. Fred explained that they wanted to give Ginny all the chances they could to succeed and asked for Amaryllis’ help in doing so.

“Of course, she can join us.” Amaryllis stated as the found the carriage that held Draco, Hermione, Susan, Daphne, and Neville it appeared as the elder Malfoy’s had combined two carriages so that all the friends could sit together without being crowded.

“I’ll go get her. Fred stay here and make sure Ron doesn’t find this carriage. He might try the all else is full excuse to try and get close to her again.” George stated as he moved out of the carriage, he had offered greetings to everyone first as was only polite.

“I’ll ward it that only those that are true friends can enter, as well as Gin so that she can become a true friend.” Fred nodded and turned back to the rest of the compartment before pulling his wand and warding the carriage as he had said he would.

When the rest of the friends saw the state that Amaryllis was in they called out in shock before Draco and Neville helped her into a seat. Neville went to his trunk for the potions he had packed as a just in case having been warned by Aunt Petunia that she would be in rough shape, but they didn’t expect it to be this bad. Draco pulled his wand and ran a simple diagnostic that he knew, he knew that Severus would do an in-depth scan to get the evidence needed to keep building the abuse case in the wixen and mundane world.

“Did you get a chance to see the paper at all this summer?” Daphne asked softly to help distract Amaryllis from the boy’s attention to her injuries that they were binding as the pain potion took affect along with the stomach soother and nutrient potion that Severus had sent with Draco for her.

“No…” Amaryllis’ voice sounded very rough and light causing the others to wince and glance at each other wondering what had caused it, she was wearing a [pretty silk scarf](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6a/bf/f9/6abff974eef010151759df4cd66c8409.jpg) around her throat to hide the scars that remained after that summer, just as she was wearing cute [vintage style lace up ankle boots](https://img0.etsystatic.com/000/0/6312359/il_fullxfull.297503336.jpg) with her long uniform skirt to hide the bandages around her ankles from where she had been wearing the chains until this morning, it hurt to wear them and walk in them but it was how she was able to hide and support her sprained ankle at the same time.

George and Ginny entered the carriage just as the train started to pull away from the station, they had made sure to loose Ron on the way, they also had Ginny’s friend Luna with them as they had found her being picked on already for her spacy attitude and her [twisty bun updo](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/72/91/c6/7291c697b2e4eb11d86faf6e6895400a.jpg) that she was wearing. Luna was quietly encouraging Ginny to talk to the others as well as to put her hair up now that she was free of her mother for a time.

“But Luna…” Ginny whispered nervously as she looked around the carriage. “Their all Heirs and Heiresses of their families.”

“We might be at that young Miss Weasley, but we are also just regular students as well.” Draco explained, he had gotten to know the twins last year and knew that not all the Weasleys were willing to continue the feud that their families had going, in fact the twins had told him that their father wanted to make the restitutions to Draco’s father, but their mother was the one stopping him, they had seen her slip her ‘special’ tea to their father whenever he was thinking of ending the feud. Draco had passed this information on to his father who had merely nodded and told him to keep making friends among those Weasley’s that were wanting their father to do so.

Ginny gave a little curtsy in greeting to those in the carriage finally when she heard the statement from Heir Malfoy before looking at her dear friend beside her. “I need someone to help me with my hair, I’ve hidden the length it actually is from mum so she wouldn’t cut it again…I don’t like how weak that makes me feel.”

“Your mother cuts your hair? Is she insane! Our magic is in our hair and in our blood…By cutting your hair she is weakening you until your magic is able to charge itself again with the growth!” Daphne was horrified that someone from such a prestigious family as the Prewett’s would dare harm their child by cutting their hair. “Tell me she at least burns it after she cuts it?”

“No, she keeps it in a locked chest in her room.” George answered having seen what his mother did with it. “She keeps muttering about potions and getting the perfect match.”

“Then she has plans to force a match on your sister through potions tied with her hair. She knows that Miss Weasley would be unable to find a good match with the way she would be seen for how she acted and wore her hair all the time.” Amaryllis stated having studied the ways hair could be used against someone if they got a hold of a clipping.

“Please call me Ginny,” Ginny stated looking at everyone in the carriage with her.

“Very well Ginny, your brothers asked that I help you with your hair, but I have to be honest I always have to have help with my own. I know that Heiress Greengrass is amazing at doing ones hair, she helps me frequently.” Amaryllis stated with her voice still whisper soft, they would learn that she couldn’t talk over that level and that it was amazing she was able to talk at all thanks to the damage done by the collar this summer.

“Please call me Daphne, and I’d gladly do your hair if you wish to wear it up.” Daphne stated gently patting the seat beside her and summoning one of her house-elves for supplies needed to style curly hair like Ginny had. In the end Ginny was sporting a [braided crown bun](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/5b/c0/95/5bc095a22e2cbbd540f95d576893e03d.jpg) similar to what Hermione wore frequently.

“I need some help with something. I went to mum when I found this, but she said it was fine and to keep using it. I don’t think it is fine and don’t know what to do…” Ginny finally got up the courage to ask for some help after the snack cart had been and gone, she then pulled an old worn diary out of her purse and placed it on the small table that the twins had conjured for them to place all their lunches.

“That feels really dark…” Amaryllis stated backing away and making sure her gloved hands were tucked behind her; she had admitted to her friends toward the end of the year last year the reason she always wore gloves is that she can ‘feel’ the emotional imprint on something when she touches it with her bare skin. Thankfully, it only comes through her hands and not everywhere or she would have to cover herself from head to toe after living with the malice that was her uncle. As they had ridden along this morning they had all given her their birthday presents for her and several had been new pairs of nice gloves or several beautiful hair clips, her favorite was from the twins and was [a hair comb](https://img1.etsystatic.com/006/0/6253509/il_fullxfull.359413869_9wn1.jpg) that was antique with a butterfly and amaryllis flowers on it which Daphne helped her slip into the bun at the back of her head.

Her friends looked at her then back at the innocent looking diary that was sitting in the middle of them all.

“If we wrap it in something silk we can send it with my owl to Uncle Sev, he will know what to do with it.” Draco stated before going to his trunk where he had a silk shirt that his mother had made him bring with, but he actually hated because it was dark black and washed him out even more.

“Thank you Draco,” Ginny sighed as the diary was wrapped up, she felt relief and some energy come back to her as it was trapped in the silk, she had felt so drained lately as she fought against using it, it seemed to call out to her wanting her to write within its pages, but her father had always instructed them that if they couldn’t see where the brain was kept not to trust it.

“You did the right thing Gin.” Fred and George wrapped their little sister in a tight hug having watched as the color came back to her cheeks after Draco secured the diary and sent it off with his owl.

“I want to go into Ravenclaw, I want to learn all I can so something like that doesn’t happen again.” Ginny whispered, “but mum said if I went anywhere other than Gryffindor she would disown me. She was ranting about how the hat doesn’t know what it is doing any more because it put her precious Ronniekins in Hufflepuff of all places and Amy in Ravenclaw. She refuses to acknowledge your real name Amaryllis.”

“She is truly insane then, her actions and that of her youngest son could lead to a feud being called upon the two. Ronald stalks Lis through the halls and bullies her when he thinks no one is observing, he also says how he will teach her to be a proper wife when they marry.” Fred explained shaking his head at the stupidity of their mother.

“If you’re disowned, my family will offer you shelter and home.” Draco stated softly, he knew that his mother had always wanted another child, a daughter to pass on her knowledge to, but because of a curse sent when she was pregnant with him and caused him to be born a month early she could never get pregnant again.

“Thank you.” Ginny whispered snuggling between her brothers.

“Go where you are meant to go Ginny, let no others tell you where you are to be.” Amaryllis stated placing a gentle hand on her head.

“I will.” Ginny sighed out as she fell into a doze having been having nightmares since she had discovered the diary.

Luna sat quietly through this all with a soft smile on her face as she leaned against the window watching the world go by. This would change many things this year and all because one young lady refused to settle where others felt she belonged.

“Daphne, you had asked if I had seen the paper at all was there any particular reason why?” Amaryllis asked turning her attention to her friend after she watched Ginny fall asleep.

“I think you need to see it for yourself.” Daphne pulled out the paper, which she had brought with as a just in case and passed it over.

**_Lord Sirius Black INNOCENT OF ALL CHARGES!_ ** _  
by, Rita Skeeter  
You read that right my dear readers! Lord Sirius Orion Black is innocent of all the charges that landed him in Azkaban at the end of the last war. It turns out he never even received a trial and was simply thrown into Azkaban amongst the Dementors!_

_We found out dear readers that at the end of the last term at Hogwarts a traitor was discovered, Peter Pettigrew former Order of Merlin Second class recipient was alive and well hiding as an Animagus among the students. He was discovered by one of his ex-best friends when the rat, truly for that is his animal form, kept trying to get away from the boy caring for him every time he was in the presence of Remus Lupin, DADA master and professor at Hogwarts. During his trial it came out that he was the spy who revealed the Potter’s location to You-Know-Who as well as framed his other ex-best friend for his murder by cutting off his own finger and blowing up the street before slipping away as a rat. He had been living with a wizarding family this whole time waiting for news of when young Heiress Potter would come to Hogwarts and for news that his Lord was still alive. He was ranting about how he would be the favored and would help return his lord to glory. Pettigrew was sentenced to the Dementor’s Kiss and both wands in his possession, one turning out to be You-Know-Who’s were snapped before being burned._

_As for Lord Black, he was brought in for his own trial finally and explained the reason he was laughing when arrested was because he had just lost his blood adopted brother to death and had his blood adopted daughter ripped from his arms before being tricked by someone he thought a friend. He snapped simply put and didn’t come back to himself until he was within Azkaban where his rantings of innocence were ignored as those of a madman. After being cleared of all charges, and registering his own animagus form, he was released into the custody of his friend Remus Lupin on the condition that he be admitted for healing at St. Mungo’s to recover from the affects of the Dementor’s. When he asked about the location of his daughter he was denied the knowledge, just as everyone who has asked before, by Supreme Mugwhump Albus Dumbledore._

_Why was he never offered a trial? Who okayed an Heir of an ancient and noble house, for his grandfather had not passed away until after he was within Azkaban, be locked away without trial? Are there anymore residing within the halls of Azkaban that were sentenced there unfairly? Why is he being denied the location of his blood-adopted daughter? Where does Heiress Potter-Black live when she is not at Hogwarts? Who is blocking justice from happening? I will do my best to answer these questions in coming articles dear readers. And to Lord Black we offer our condolences for the loss of your brother and grandfather. We hope that your healing goes well and that you are able to be reunited soon with your daughter._

“SHIT!” Amaryllis cried out in shock before wincing and rubbing at her throat. “Dumbledore is going to be a terror this year is she is questioning his actions like this. But maybe it will start things rolling as well to help get Auntie out of that house…”

The others just offered support and ignored the unladylike swearing, they had sworn as well when they had read the information.

“Three more trials have taken place since then.” Neville stated simply rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Gran was not happy about them. It was discovered that those that had harmed my parents were all tried together, which when the laws were looked into is against Her Majesties law. They were each given a separate trial. It was found out that the Lestrange brothers were blackmailed to go with Bellatrix and Barty and did all that they could to protect me and my parents. They were able to get me hidden from Mad Bella before she could harm me to torture my parents more emotionally, and they got her to stop before she could kill them. Turns out that it isn’t a result of the torture curse that they are the way they are at Mungo’s. She placed an obscure Black Family Curse on them just before the Aurors arrived. Lord Black has promised Gran that as soon as he is released he will go to the family home and find the counter as well as remove Mad Bella from the family. The brothers were cleared and released since their wands were finally tested and there was no records of the unforgivables or any truly dark spells cast. Gran was pissed when she found out what happened to the boys, she had almost married their father before falling in love with Grandfather. She’s grateful for what your Father is going to do.”

Amaryllis blinked in shock at what she was hearing as well as hearing Sirius Black referred to as her father, yes she had known this fact since she was ten, but it was odd to hear it from others. Instead of saying anything she went and wrapped Neville in a hug, she could feel that he was feeling overwhelmed at the moment after all they had found out.

“Their trial just finished yesterday, and they were also sent to St. Mungo’s for healing from Dementor affects.” Draco explained sitting beside Neville offering his own comfort to his friend. “Mother said that the brothers plan on dissolving their end of the marriage with Aunt Bella after they are released from Mungo’s so in the end she will end up a No-Name. Since Bella was the only one still living of the two that blackmailed the brothers and actually performed the torture she was returned to Azkaban, she was also ranting about her Lord returning. Saying he had trusted her with something most precious and he would return for it and her. The Aurors are looking into what he might have entrusted to her but so far they have no ideas.”

Amaryllis had learned last year just how bad it was to become a no-name and have the family magics removed from someone, they would become the social parahia and no one would acknowledge them. She looked out the window in shock when clouds started covering the sky and lighting it up pink.

“We should change, we’re almost there.” Amaryllis stated simply, she was glad she was already in her uniform minus the robe and tie.

Fred and George led the boys out to change in the loo while the ladies helped each other get into their uniforms and robes. They explained to Luna and Ginny that they were available at any point if needed after the sorting was over. When the boys came back in Blaise and Theo returned to their chess match that they had been in the middle of having been listening to what was going on after finding the carriage but not speaking except to offer greetings, they had been playing this match since the train ride home and hoped for it to soon end, they hadn’t been able to meet during the summer to continue as Blaise’s mother had taken him to Italy to see family. When Lis found out that he had mostly grown up in Italy she asked him to teach her Italian so that he would have someone to keep up with the language with during the school term, she had already taken French and German during her primary years learning it in secret before, at lunch, and after school from the school language teachers. She was determined to be multilinguistic by the time she was able to meet her brother and was getting close, after all he looked after a multi-national technology industry and had to speak to many different people, so she wanted to do the same. Blaise simply nodded; he had never been one to say much so when he did talk people listened.

“Ginny and Luna, when we get off the train you will go with Hagrid the groundskeeper to some boats. Hopefully, someone will be gentlemanly enough to offer you their arms since the steps leading to the boats can be pretty slippery. If not help each other and step carefully. We’ll see you in the Great Hall. Ginny we’ll be proud to be your brothers no matter what house you get into. Like Amaryllis said earlier go where is best for you let no one else tell you otherwise.” Fred and George told the two girls using their typical method of finishing each other’s sentences.

“Thanks Fred, thanks George.” Ginny said in reply and gave them both a hug as they felt the train come to a stop.

The two girls followed the other first years and to the brothers’ relief they were offered the arms of two heirs to minor houses to help walk down the slippery steps. The twins then followed the rest of their group to the carriages that would take them to the castle and the sorting to come.

After the students had settled and the sorting was on the way cheers and clapping came from all four tables no matter what house the first year landed in. There were some hold outs to the past but most had fallen under the gentle influence of Amaryllis and seen that the houses were just that houses to stay in while attending, after all the house cup that they didn’t even get to keep, the points system that was more a reward and punishment for the whole house and not an individual, and the truth that history was made when bravery, cunning, intelligence, and loyalty all worked together, made everyone re-evaluate what they had been told their whole time at the school. Little Amaryllis smirked internally as she saw the frustration that was visible briefly on the old man’s face when he saw the school spirit prevail even after the summer away. She cheered as best she could when first Luna and then Ginny both were sorted into Ravenclaw with her knowing that it would be good for both girls. She did notice the disgusted looks passed Luna’s way by some of the upper year girls that were resistant to the changes that were happening around the school and made a mental note to keep an eye on things. She wouldn’t let the girls be bullied like Cho Change and Marietta Edgecombe had tried to do with her and Hermione.

“Do you think you’ll try out for the Quidditch team this year Lis? I know that you enjoyed the pickup games the boys did when they were teaching us about the game. I also remember how amazing you were flying when we had our lessons.” Hermione asked as they prepared to eat, while she didn’t like flying much the way the boys had explained quidditch had gotten her interested and she loved coming up with strategies for the boys which usually turned out really well.

“I’ve thought about it. I will have to see if they are trying out for the whole team or only the few openings that happened with those that graduated last year.” Lis shrugged, if she did try out she wanted the seeker position for she enjoyed the challenge of it and with the removal of the binds on her Metamorphmagus skills her vision had cleared up to be sharper than ever, most likely due to whatever amount of the serum affected her.

“I am testing for the whole team” Geraint Ollivander, II, the seventh year Captain, said from a few seats down. “It helps challenge those that are already on the team, and we can always have backups incase someone is injured during a game. Miss Granger-Potter, I saw some of the strategies that you created last year for your friends, some of those beater moves you designed for the Weasley Twins were incredible and made the games even harder against them last year. I would like to offer you a position of Strategist to the team, I talked with the professor over the summer and he okayed it.”

“I would love to help the team. I’m glad you are thinking of having back up players, in the mundane world they’re called second string, it also helps during training when you have others that you can practice the drills against without having to bring in an outside team who can then learn your tricks and use them against you.” Hermione explained leaning forward in excitement over something to discuss with the upper year. “I talked with my father who is a big rugby and football fan, and he gave me some tips and tricks of the professional teams that I think will work when transferred to the air.”

“Rugby? Football?” Geraint was confused at the mention of the mundane sport.

“It’s a mundane sport that is similar in a way to Quidditch only it takes place on the ground and doesn’t have a snitch to win the match. There are set times for a half that you have to play, and you try to score as many points as possible. There are more players on the field at time and they don’t have to avoid bludgers but it’s very rough in how it is played since they can tackle and take the opposing teams out. The same with mundane football, to the US it is called soccer, they have a small ball they have to kick down a field to get into a goal net. All the players on each team minus the goalie or keeper in the case of Quidditch, are able to kick the ball. Perhaps I can set up a game with those from the mundane world so that everyone can see what it is like. I know that Dean Thomas of Gryffindor has been looking for someway to keep up his football skills for the summer teams he is on.” Hermione rambled trying to explain things so that the purebloods could understand but jumbling it up in her excitement. “I’ll also have my father send some books on rugby and football, as well as some pictures since video won’t work here…”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Geraint stated nodding as he tried to picture the mundane sports. “Oh, you can both call me Gerry if you wish. Father named me after one of his ancestors and I wish I had a different one. I’m the head perfect for our house this year as well, so if you or anyone else needs anything let me know.”

Amaryllis just smiled and nodded while drinking some tea that Dobby had brought her from Uncle Sev which had a mild pain potion and stomach soother mixed in as well as a large dollop of honey. Draco had let him know how rough her voice sounded when he sent along the package so that he would be prepared for how things were, he hadn’t been since she was even thinner than last year but had still seemed to go a little now standing 4’10 without the little heels on her boots. As soon as the feast was over the group helped the new firsties settle in before everyone else sought their beds. Amaryllis waited until everyone else was behind the curtains to their beds before she stripped her clothes and put-on things that would be easily removed from her if Uncle Sev wanted to heal her fully. When it was a quarter to midnight she knew the others were all deeply asleep and then headed out the door with her invisibility cloak covering her as she slipped from the common room.

~September 2, 2002 Hogwarts Professor Snape’s Private Quarters~

The clock read five after midnight when the timid knock sounded on the door leading to Professor Snape’s rooms. He had been sitting and informing Remus and Sirius about what Draco had been able to tell him in the short note he had sent along with the silk shirt wrapped diary that seemed to just ooze malevolent intent. They were waiting for Amaryllis to arrive so that she could be introduced to Sirius, they also had Andromeda standing by at her home incase she was needed for her healing abilities. Severus stood and as he headed to the door to open it for her he stuck them both to the sofa so that they wouldn’t overwhelm her rushing to her. He opened the door and looked out as if checking for a wayward student only closing it when he felt the gentle brush of a gloved hand as it passed into his rooms. He closed the door and moved to stand in front of Remus and Sirius so that she would know that she was safe.

“You can reveal yourself brenhines fach (Little queen).” Severus stated as he left his body language open and calm. “You know Remus, he’s back this year as the DADA professor, he’ll be helped by the other gentleman, Sirius Black, he’s your…”

“Blood-adopted father, godfather, and cousin once removed,” Amaryllis interrupted as she pulled off the cloak and looked at the two men with a wary expression.

“That I am little fawn.” Sirius chuckled before attempting to get up only to start letting out soft curses when he couldn’t rise. “Sev, sweetie…let me loose please…”

“Sorry mutt but not just yet. I want to take care of our goddaughter before you try to hug her, do it right now it will hurt…” Severus chuckled before moving carefully toward Lis. “Should I call in Andromeda for help brenhines fach?”

Amaryllis thought about it carefully, though she didn’t know Andromeda her big brother had frequently told her about their Aunt, she knew that Andromeda was a healer, and she would feel more comfortable with a female helping her, she finally nodded in response. The men mentally cursed at the thought that she might be uncomfortable around them and needing to have a female present.

“Alright Dywysoges (princess).” Severus stayed soft and calm even with the mental cursing happening. He then called a house-elf to fetch Andromeda, he knew that Dumbledore monitored all the floos in the castle, but he always seemed to forget about house-elves.

Within fifteen minutes there was a pop signaling the arrival of Andromeda and the house-elf that had fetched her. Amaryllis gave her maternal aunt a soft nervous smile, this was her first-time meeting Andromeda in person though she felt that she knew the lady from talks with Tony. Though it was still clear through looking in her eyes how nervous she was feeling in a room with three men, one of them a virtual unknown, for while she looked at Andy she never kept her eyes on her for long always watching the three men.

“I can see why I was called.” Andy said gently her eyes compassionate, “Severus do you have a space I can check her over? Sirius, glad to see that the truth finally emerged and you’re looking so well. Remus, I’ve got a potential potion regimen that can be tried the next moon, it will get you back on your feet faster.” Andy address all the men before leading Amaryllis gently into the spare bedroom that Severus had set aside for her to use.

After having Amaryllis strip to her underthings and lay down on top of the covers Andromeda cast the deep diagnostic spell that would not only tell her what needed to be healed now but would tell her what needed to be corrected from the past. After six minutes the parchment stopped filling itself out and holding in her anger at what she read Andromeda got to work healing what needed it. It took three hours to get the worse of the injures taken care of before she spelled in a dreamless sleep, nutrition, pain, and stomach soother directly to Amaryllis’ stomach. She then picked up the parchment and walked out of the room with fire sparking in her eyes. She stormed into the living room space and stared at the three men.

“Please tell me you are getting her out of that Bastards control!” Andromeda growled as she clutched at the parchment.

“I’m working with Amelia, but we need definitive proof.” Sirius stated softly worried about what had caused this anger from one of his favorite cousins, Maria having been one of the others.

“I have proof here!” She raised the parchment clenched in her fist her eyes snapping at what had been done to that young girl.

“Amelia is working on getting Fudge out of office, someone in the mundane world sent her stills taken from videos showing him clearly entering police precincts and the computer records showing that every time it happened Dursley was within that precinct for a reason only to be gone the next moment and people forgetting about him.” Remus offered, “We can’t get Dursley arrested until we have a sure-fire way to keep him there.”

“Well, you can add tampering with a minor to the charges Amelia is bringing up against Fudge.” Andromeda snarled throwing a copy of the parchment to the trio of men, she had three more, one she would send to Amelia, one she would send to Tony, and one kept for her own records so that no one could say they had no proof.

“What did he do?” Remus snarled as he all but tore the parchment out of a pale Sirius’ hands.

“He obliviated Amaryllis repeatedly when her magic reacted strongly enough to scare her uncle into stopping.” Andromeda had released the obliviates, for they were poorly done and breaking already, and Amaryllis had explained what had happened while sobbing.

“There are also signs of binds and previous binds on her, it came up on the scan, but they were not cast by Fudge, and will need the Goblins help in breaking.” Andromeda said with a snarl. “I have given her a dreamless sleep; you’ll have to have a house-elf transfer her back to her bed so she doesn’t get into trouble. I’m going to go home have a dram of whiskey and then take a dreamless sleep myself. I healed the most pressing of concerns, but she will need an even more intense session to correct everything.”

Severus only nodded as he called two house-elves to help get the ladies where they need to be as well as leave a note where Amaryllis would see it right away for why she was back in her dorm instead of remaining in Severus’ quarters. Once they were gone he stood and got drams of whiskey for all of them knowing that even though classes started later today they would not be getting the rest that they needed.

“Read it out if you please.” Severus looked weary as he settled into the cushions of his favorite armchair.

_Amaryllis Maria Potter-Black  
Age: 12  
Height: 4’10  
Weight: 58 pounds  
Wounds in the last three months:   
Five broken ribs,  
Two cracked ribs  
Three broken fingers on the right hand  
Broken left wrist  
Broken Tibia and Fibula on the left leg, transverse fractures  
Spinal compression fracture – L1 and L2  
Sternum – linear fracture  
Ilium – comminuted fracture left side  
95 lash marks across back and upper legs – 35 infected  
Second degree electrical burns around throat  
Severe damage to vocal cords – acute tears to muscles  
Chronic wound around throat and ankles   
Acute bruising to kidney, lungs, and stomach  
Wounds in the last 12 years:  
200+ lash marks  
50 broken bones – 30 of which healed wrong  
Shattered Pelvis   
multiple contusions and bruising   
16 concussions  
Severe malnourishment  
Severe dehydration  
10 incomplete Obliviates  
Chemical Poisoning  
6 Harmful Blocks placed - 3 Harmful Blocks forcefully broken  
One incomplete Killing Curse – blocked by power of three sacrifice_

Remus was growling quietly by the time that he reached the end of the list. These were just the things that had shown up, until they could get her to Gringotts for a complete scan they wouldn’t even know if there was more that needed to be healed. She would have to go through a complete cleanse and healing, and it couldn’t happen until Sirius regained complete custody of his daughter, something that Dumbledore was fighting tooth and nail. Sirius was pacing in front of the fireplace muttering dire threats against those that had harmed his daughter. He knew what the power of three sacrifice meant, James and Lily were two of those that were willing to give their lives for their daughter, but the third Mother Magic had to have deemed by her birth mother’s willing sacrifice to get her to safety. Mother Magic must have known that without the help of Andromeda, Maria would have died in birth and she had been willing to take that chance, she had been willing to die to keep her daughter safe. Three that were willing to die to keep Amaryllis safe protected her from the killing curse fired by Voldemort that night so many years before. Severus sagged in his chair, he had failed her so badly, he would go for a cleansing as well from the Goblins he had a feeling that something had been done to him to block him from feeling the screaming of the godfather bond that he held with her, but for now he had to get through this week before classes he would send out a message to Amelia as well as his account manager to set up a meeting in the secure location of the bank.


	5. Amaryllis year 2 part 2 the bank trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is part 2 of 3 for Amaryllis' second year. There will be things revealed that will change things and cause ripples...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio or showing photos at the same time, *Translations in parentheses beside words as needed, ~*~Talking via text or phone, Italics = mental conversations

~September 6th, 2002 11:45pm~

Severus once again opened his door to find no one there before closing it and stepping further into the room to watch as Amaryllis peel off the cloak that had belonged to her father. He walked slowly forward making sure she saw every action that he was taking and wrapped her in a hug something that she soon sank into.

“Did you ask the others to cover for you tomorrow?” Severus asked gently.

“They’re going to tell anyone who asks that I’m resting from a migraine, everyone in Ravenclaw knows that I get them and so can back it up. Dobby is going to put an illusion in place if anyone enters the dorm looking for me even after hearing that I’m resting.” Amaryllis replied snuggling into the gentle touch, she had been so touch starved this summer that it had been painful at first to be touched. “Why did you need me to find some way to hide I was gone? Your note didn’t say, I could barely figure out what you were asking me to do in the first place, it was a very confusing note.”

“I couldn’t risk one of Dumble’s spies finding the note and figuring out that I’m taking you out of the castle to meet with the Goblins and Amelia Bones.” Severus stated simply pulling back and gently cupping Amaryllis’ face, the circles under her eyes spoke of loss of sleep for a long time and the cheeks were much too thin. “I’ll explain more there, Remus and Sirius are already there waiting.”

Amaryllis simply nodded in response.

“Dumbledore knows that I’m going to be leaving the castle to get ingredients that I can only get this late. And he knows that I’m going to do so by heading to the bank first to get funds. Since he has monitors on my floo to tell him how often it is used I’m going to take you through with me while you are under your cloak. That way he won’t register you leaving the wards.” Severus stated making sure she understood the plan to get them to the Bank, she only nodded again she still didn’t talk much, and it was understandable after they had read the report that Andromeda gave them.

The pair quickly left the castle and moved to greet the Goblins; they were lead back to a meeting room where everyone was waiting.

“Greetings Lord Prince, Heiress Potter-Black, I am Karnast the head of Gringotts. I’m taking over in this situation. After your letter Lord Prince an investigation was started into the Potter and Black managers, both have since lost their heads.” King Karnast stated with a growl that was typical of Goblins.

“You have the Lordship ring for me then?” Severus asked simply as he sat down only for the ring box to be slid over to him. He took out the [ring](https://c2.staticflickr.com/8/7222/6889822314_b7d36df8f4_b.jpg) and slid it on his finger where it resized to fit his narrow digits, the black diamonds flared with magic as it accepted him and broke all other bindings on him, the Prince family magic would not allow anyone else’s magic to affect their Lord. He gasped and bent forward as the magic stripped him of his Dark Mark and the compulsions and controls from Dumbledore.

“Well, that is one way to be cleansed.” Karnast chuckled darkly as he watched things take place. “Lord Black we have found your Lordship ring as well.”

Sirius simply nodded and took the ring out of the case, the blood diamond surrounded by black diamonds changed when he placed it on his finger transforming into a [stone](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/322557798557-0-1/s-l1000.jpg) that looked as if it contained a storm within its depths, he too was cleansed of the different compulsions and controls that had been placed on him over the years. After all one could not be ‘Always Pure’ if one was controlled by someone else.

“I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, do here-by cast from the family and magic Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black for dishonoring the family magics and serving another. I call on Mother Magic to judge her. I, Lord Black, reclaim Andromeda Tonks nee Black back into the family, I also welcome her daughter Nymphadora Tonks into the family and our magics.” Sirius stated simply as soon as the magic settled within his skin. “I here-by declare blood feud with Cornelius Fudge, Vernon Dursley, and Albus Dumbledore for the harm that has come against my daughter, Amaryllis Maria Potter-Black. So I say, so mote it be.”

“I, Lord Severus Tobias Prince, do here-by declare blood-feud against Cornelius Fudge, Vernon Dursley, and Albus Dumbledore for harm against my goddaughter Amaryllis Maria Potter-Black. So I say, so mote it be.” Severus stated the whole time keeping his eyes on Amaryllis who was close to tears at the care that they were showing her by taking this step.

The others around the room echoed with ‘so mote it be’ sealing the magic of the vows. Even King Karnast echoed for he knew a little more than the others what Dumbledore and Fudge had tried to do.

“Now let us get on with the inheritance scan as well as the healing scan so that we can have young Heiress Potter-Black attend a cleansing and healing.” Karnast stated simply putting the parchment, ceremonial bowl already containing the necessary potion ingredients, and [the Potter family athame](https://www.earthwarrioressentials.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/11/tree-of-life-athame.jpg) on the table before Amaryllis. “Seven drops of blood into the bowl then stirred with the athame.” Karnast instructed of Amaryllis.

She took up the athame looking over it and wondering what had caused them to place the tree of life upon its blade before she did as instructed, she made sure there was no additional blood upon the blade so as not to destroy the potion. Once the potion was mixed it turned a dark burgundy and was poured by Karnast upon the special spelled parchment that was beside the bowl. The group watched as the potion spread leaving behind not only her inheritance results but also the healing results showing even more than Andromeda’s in-depth scan had.

_Name: Amaryllis Maria Potter-Black  
Date and time of Birth: July 31, 1991 at 11:58pm  
Family:   
Maria Collins Stark nee Carbonell nee Black – birth mother (April 18, 1940 – December 16, 1991)  
Steven Grant Rogers – Birth father (July 4, 1918 – incapacitated frozen)  
James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes – Birth father (March 10, 1917 – incapacitated frozen)  
James Fleamont Potter – Blood-adopted father (March 27, 1970 – October 31, 1992)  
Lily Jean Potter nee Evans – Blood-adopted mother (January 30, 1970 – October 31, 1992)  
Sirius Orion Black – Blood-adopted father (November 3, 1969)  
Anthony Edward ‘Tony’ Stark – Half-Brother (May 29, 1970)  
Godparents:  
Sirius Orion Black  
Remus Lupin  
Severus Snape  
Amelia Bones  
Alice Longbottom nee Travers  
Andromeda Tonks nee Black  
Inheritance  
Black – heiress available - maternal, blood-adopted paternal  
Evans – Ladyship available – Blood-adopted maternal  
Potter – heiress available, Ladyship upon majority – blood-adopted paternal  
Grant – Heiress available – paternal (Rogers -squib line)  
LeFay – Ladyship available – maternal  
Slytherin – Ladyship available – right of conquest  
Gryffindor – Ladyship available – paternal (Barnes – squib line)  
Ravenclaw – Ladyship available – Blood-adopted maternal  
Asgardian Royal line – 3rd in line for the throne Blood-adopted paternal (Potter) (Thorsdatter)  
Magic:  
Eidetic Memory – Ravenclaw line, 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore 11-1-1992  
Elemental – air – Asgardian line, 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore 11-1-1992  
Mage Level 8 – 65% blocked by Albus Dumbledore 11-1-1992   
35% broken by Amaryllis Potter-Black 9-1-2001  
All-speak – Asgardian Line, 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore 11-1-1992  
45% broken by Amaryllis Potter-Black   
Mage sight – LeFay line, 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore 11-1-1992  
Soul bond – 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore 11-1-1992  
Metamorphmagus – Black line, 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore 11-1-1992  
80% broken by Amaryllis Potter-Black 9-1-2001  
Touch Empathy – Evans line  
Health  
Potions:  
Loyalty: Dumbledore, Light magic, Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley (Cleansed by Mother Magic 2001 upon petition by Tony Stark)  
Distrust: Slytherin house, Professor Snape, Malfoy Family, Dark/Gray Magic, Tony Stark (Cleansed by Mother Magic 2001 upon petition by Tony Stark)  
Impairment: limits ability to focus (Cleansed by Mother Magic 2001 upon petition by Tony Stark)  
Compulsions:   
Distrust: Black Family, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Malfoy Family, Longbottom Family, Healers/Doctors, Tony Stark (Broken by Mother Magic 2001 upon petition by Tony Stark)  
Remain Silent about abuse – placed by Cornelius Fudge 8-26-1996 re-enforced by Albus Dumbledore 8-18-1999 (Broken by Mother Magic 2001 upon petition by Tony Stark)  
Others:  
Magical Leech 50% tied to Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley  
Obliviates – incomplete 10 placed by Cornelius Fudge removed by Andromeda Tonks nee Black  
complete 30 placed by Albus Dumbledore_

The test went on to reveal all the health issues Amaryllis had dealt with including dates for the days she received the concussions, what the chemical poisoning was from though she could have told them it was from sleeping in the same cupboard as the cleaning products for so long, all the times she received lashings and how many at the moment they happened, when she received the broken bones and whether or not they healed right, and everything else that had happened. The adults were angry and wanting to hunt down those that had harmed her, but Amaryllis simply sat numb, too much was happening. Karnast noticed what was happening with Amaryllis and called for one of their healers to come and escort her to a ritual chamber so that she could be cleansed and healed before they even attempted to give her the rings she was intitled to, the Goblin healers would be gentler in the removals than the family magics. He knew that she would be in the chamber for most of the day and it was only 1 am.

“While Lady-Heiress Potter-Black is being seen too I feel we should go over what has been found in our investigations to the Potter and Black accounts. I also called for an investigation into the Prince account as well but thankfully your grandfather was a shrewd man and locked everything to blood so Dumbledore though trying was never able to gain access to your vaults or lands.” Karnast said the last part while looking at Severus who just nodded, he knew that Dumbledore was upset that he was never able to get money from Severus he had never let on that he had taken the Lordship when he grandfather passed away. “As for the other accounts as I said the managers have lost their heads and there is a reason for this happening.”

Karnast summoned and passed out copies of what was found making sure that Madame Bones had the official copies of both account records and an official copy of what was recorded to have been done to Lady-Heiress Potter-Black’s magic and body.

“That Bastard has almost emptied the Black family coffers!” Sirius snarled looking over the papers he had been passed. “He tried to do the same with Amaryllis’ accounts!”

“Is this marriage contract valid?” Remus growled holding up a contract that if was valid would make Amaryllis all but a slave in name to Ronald Weasley with all control over seats and vaults given to Dumbledore and Molly Weasley.

“Do you have record of where the moneys have gone?” Amelia asked looking through the bank records first. “Ah, I found it here.”

Karnast let out a gastly sounding chuckle at the adult wixen talking over each other with their anger and questions before turning to Remus Lupin.

“No, that contract is not valid, and when Lady-Heiress Amaryllis returns I will personally recommend she call on Mother Magic to judge it.” Karnast explained. “We found the wills of the Potters and were able to unlock them due to a clever letter that Lady-Heiress had sent to her account manager, he didn’t follow the directions in it but did keep it so we could access it when we started our investigation. She had some orders and desires for her accounts as well as a request for information on her parents wills, her blood-adopted maternal aunt told her that she had been told that Amaryllis was never to come to her while she was married to Dursley. She wanted to know what her parents wills said regarding that so because she requested it we were able to unlock the wills that Dumbledore had blocked.”

“Can we see these wills?” Severus asked his eyes showing his pain, he saw Lily as his sister and wished to know what she had wanted done. Dumbledore had told him that the wills had been read but that she hadn’t said anything for him.

“When Lady-Heiress Amaryllis returns we will read the wills, we are waiting on her and a few others that were asked to attend.” Karnast nodded in response while answering questions posed from Sirius, Remus, and Amelia in the meantime. “We have frozen the accounts of those that were receiving the money. We’ve also started a full audit of the bank giving a reason for the frozen accounts since they are not the only ones.”

“Fudge, Umbridge, and Dumbledore will be most displeased with this information. Also, Molly Weasley will most likely storm the bank wanting answers.” Sirius chuckled darkly at the thought of the anger that was going to be flowing when truths are out.

A house-elf popped into the office with a large tray of breakfast foods around 5am while everyone is going through each file with a fine-tooth comb. Another popped in with a flat metal and glass item that they passed to Karnast with a bow and a note before leaving.

“Well, it seems as if one of our quests will be unable to physically attend but they have sent an alternate way for them to be here, we’ll have to look more into the items they produce if this works like he promises it will around highly concentrated magic.” Karnast stated after reading the note that had been given to him and looking at the item that came with it, he was distracted momentarily by a memo appearing in a box on the table beside him. “Well looks as if we will be able to deal with the will reading sooner than later. Lady-Heiress Amaryllis is already done with the healers, Mother Magic stepped into assist a favored daughter it seems. She will still need a lot of rest, but she is determined to get answers and refuses to stay laying down.”

“She gets that from both her mothers.” Sirius chuckled.

Shortly after the memo arrived people started arriving for the will reading and Karnast placed a discreet ward around the tablet that had been sent to him so that people wouldn’t notice it after calling and connecting with the person on the other end. He also alerted the guards that Amaryllis needed to return under her cloak and one of their secrecy wards since as much as he wished he could avoid it Dumbledore would be at the meeting. When the last person arrived, and he got the nod from the guards around the room that Amaryllis was in the room he was finally able to start.

“Good we are all here. This is the will reading for James and Lily Potter. Due to a full audit of the bank in conjunction with the attempted theft last summer we have been able to unseal our copies of their wills. We ask that all who have been requested remain silent until such a time as the will is finished and items distributed. Any attempt to follow correct procedure will see you thrown from the bank and denied re-entry for five months.” Karnast stated with a cruel looking smirk, he truly hoped that Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore tried to disrupt things. He then tapped on the Banks copies of their magical wills. “We will hear the will of James Potter first as he preceded his wife in death even if only by a few minutes.”

_This is the last will and testament of James Fleamont Potter. Witnessed by Frank and Alice Longbottom and notarized by Carvenblade the Goblin Account Manager for the Potter Family._

_I, James Fleamont Potter, create this will under sound mind, magic, and body._

_I would first like to state that our Secret Keeper should Voldemort have attacked and caused my death in my home was Peter Pettigrew, we are using Sirius Black as a decoy._

_I recognize Sirius Orion Black as a member of the Potter Family through blood-adoption, as was performed by my parents three days after his 18 th birthday. I leave to my brother Potter Manor to be kept in trust for our daughter Amaryllis Maria Potter-Black to be received on reaching her majority. I also leave him 100,000 galleons and vault 238 and the secrets contained within. I also leave our precious daughter in his care alongside Lily if she has not joined me behind the veil._

_I recognize Remus John Lupin as a member of the Potter Family through blood-adoption of brotherhood performed in secret on August 2, 1992 shortly before we entered into hiding for the final time. I leave him 500,000 galleons to invest, spend, and live with as he will, I know what he is and do not fear him, I believe he should have all the chances that are possible. I also leave partial custody of Amaryllis should both Lily and I have passed beyond the veil and title of Steward of the Potter Family._

_If I have died due to the revealing of the secret by Peter Pettigrew then denounce the brotherhood bond that we held. I also call in the life-debt he owes and command that he turn himself into the DMLE to give up the secrets that he holds that will stop the mad man known as Lord Voldemort. If I have not died due to his actions I leave Peter 100,000 galleons._

_I leave all other earthly goods to Lily Potter nee Evans if she has not joined me or proceeded me beyond the veil. If she has joined me then I leave everything in holding until such time as Amaryllis reaches her majority._

_Amaryllis Maria Potter-Black is left the title of Lady Potter upon her Majority as well as the title of Princess of Asgard and all seats and vaults under those titles. She may not have been biologically mine, but it is wonderful what blood-adoption can accomplish. I also leave her the secrets contained within vault 239 so that she may know the truth of her family._

_I leave nothing to Albus Dumbledore, he has pushed too hard to receive things he has no right to. He should have no say in how Amaryllis is raised and no interaction with her past that of Headmaster to a student._

_Amaryllis, my little bambi, I love you and am proud of you no matter where you end up or what you do with your life let no one try to tell you otherwise._

_This is the final will and testament of Lily Jean Potter nee Evans. Witnessed by Frank and Alice Longbottom and notarized by the Potter Account Manager Carvenblade._

_I, Lily Jean Potter nee Evans do hereby state I make this will being of sound mind, magic, and body._

_First let me say if I have died by Voldemort in my home then the one to reveal the secret was Peter Pettigrew and I call forth judgement by Mother Magic into his cowardly actions._

_If my husband James Fleamont Potter has not joined me on the other side of the veil I leave the raising of our daughter to him and the holding of the titles tied with the Evans line until Amaryllis is of age to claim them._

_To Sirius Orion Black, I leave the raising of our beloved daughter. Teach her how to have fun and how to be a true heiress._

_To Remus John Lupin, I ask that you assist with the raising of my daughter. Encourage a love of learning and don’t let Sirius turn her into too much of a Marauder._

_To Severus Tobias Snape, I offer my apologies for taking so long to let you know that I forgive you. I leave you vault 356 and all items within. You have also been named godfather of Amaryllis and I ask that you help raise her with the stories you told me through our years of friendship. After this is completed I hope to seek you out and speak with you before we enter hiding to protect Amaryllis, but I do not know if I will have the chance._

_To Petunia Dursley nee Evans, I leave the Evans family cottage for you to finally be able to get away from Vernon. Get yourself and Dudley to safety before he kills you sis, I don’t trust that man not to kill you some day. Once you are free of Vernon I would love for you to have a female influence in Amaryllis’ life, I don’t want her around that man._

_To Alice Longbottom, thank you for being a dear friend and helping me understand how to be a highborn witch in a patriarchal world. I leave my daughter Amaryllis into your teaching for how to be a highborn and for you to be a mother on to her._

_If my husband has joined me beyond the veil I leave the care of our daughter to the following:  
Sirius Orion Black  
Remus John Lupin  
Severus Snape  
Frank and Alice Longbottom  
Amelia Bones  
Minerva McGonagall  
Anthony Stark  
Petunia Evans_

_At no time should my daughter be in the care of Vernon Dursley or Molly Weasley, nor should Albus Dumbledore have any say in her placement. He is the one who cast the Fidelus Charm upon our home._

Amaryllis sat in the back under the invisibility cloak and watched as everyone was granted something or denied something. She wondered how this would effect things at Hogwarts especially when she saw just how mad Dumbledore was being denied things. He would be even more upset when she was done with things at the bank but for now she kept quiet and kept to the back.

“I object, these wills were sealed for a reason by order of the Wizengamot, they should not have been read!” Dumbledore called out with a snarl.

“You may object all you want it won’t change things, as I said at the beginning it was because of the theft last year that we have been doing the audit on the accounts of the bank and discovered these. Since they were the copy left in the bank we were allowed to open them.” Karnast stated simply not bothered at all by the wizards objections, if he threw too much a fuss it would give the bank a reason to ban the man. “Now this will reading is finished. If you have received something please come forward and sign for it otherwise get out of here, we have much to do to finish these audits.”

With several grumblings being heard as people left who had attended thinking they would receive something and others in disbelief at what they had heard from the two wills, but they listened to the orders and left the bank to keep themselves from being banned. Once those that weren’t there at the beginning had left Amaryllis came forward and removed the cloak. Karnast removed ward over the tablet so that they could talk with Anthony Stark.

“Hey, for those of you who don’t know my name is Anthony Stark, also known as Tony Stark. I’m currently in Malibu, California in the US. Amaryllis when you decide you’re welcome to come and see me. I’ve already got rooms ready for you, your Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley, we’re working on gathering what we can to make sure when Vernon is next jailed he stays there. He’ll be losing his job soon, I bought the company and called for an audit, he’s been skimming and so is losing it naturally and not for revenge reasons. Petunia, change the locks as soon as you get home, I want you safe.” Tony said after greeting Karnast.

Petunia felt the ward around her drop letting Amaryllis see that she was able to be present. Thankfully, Dudley was at school so that he was not in danger of Vernon while she was here. She let her niece hug her while she nodded in response to what Tony told her. She would hopefully be free soon, she had with the help of Tony had divorce papers drawn up, they would be served as soon as he lost his job something that would change many things for her.

“We’ll have someone go to the house and check the supposed wards that surround the property as well as place ones that will truly protect those that live there.” Karnast stated watching the Amaryllis hug her aunt. “Before we are done here though Lady-Heir Amaryllis you must claim your rings and you need to call judgement on the contract that has been brought to our attention.”

“Contract?” Tony asked with a confused expression on his face.

“Yes, we discovered a marriage contract created by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley for Lady-heir Amaryllis and Ronald Weasley.” Karnast stated simply looking at the man on the screen.

“How would that even be valid enough to need a call for judgement? He had no right to do that?” Amaryllis asked confusing furrowing her brow.

“He was named your magical guardian by the Wizengamot two days after your parents passed and after Lord Black was thrown in Azkaban.” Amelia answered carefully. “There was no sign of your parents will therefore no one knew that he was not to have any contact beyond school with you and was able to work it that he got your guardianship and your seats via proxy.”

“Your Majesty, I would like to claim my positions, I feel it is the only way to protect myself and I don’t want him to have control of my seats any longer.” Amaryllis stated formally, glad that she had the number of witnesses needed to take the ladyships she was entitled to.

“Very well my lady.” Karnast stated simply and summoned the necessary items to help an underage peer claim their rights.

“I am verifying that Lady-Heir is eligible for claiming her positions through my position as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.” Madame Bones stated as the rings arrived letting them proceed with the necessary steps.

It did not take long after the rings arrived and Madame Bones statement for Amaryllis to claim the head rings for the Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Evans, and LeFay, she also claimed the heiress rings for Black, Grant, Potter but the thing that made her gasp was the sight of the [circlet](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0f/9e/d2/0f9ed28be765778b0feed01e6c3a06f0.jpg) that was carried in for her to claim her rights as a granddaughter of Thor. Thankfully, she was able to make things appear as she needed them too and was able to hide them when she needed too, and so the circlet wouldn’t be visible even though she was wearing it, she didn’t want too many to know about her connection with the Norse God of Fertility and Thunder. She was also grateful that the [Ladyship](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bf/e9/03/bfe90392285a723840e7e9e87817fd97.jpg) rings merged into one ring while the [Heiress](https://foxandgrapesco.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/07/57_73584b5c-1e32-4284-a4e4-4ccabe0f2740.jpg) rings merged into another both were beautiful rings and she was able to wear them without hiding them for they at first glance simply looked as if they were fancy rings one would grab from a vault. The protections on them and the magic on them were what made them into the family rings, the magic making it so that she could wear them safely.

“I’ll take the information that we’ve gotten against Fudge so that we can remove him from his position, we also gathered enough to take his Undersecretary down as well so that she can’t fight it. The arrests will be happening this morning as soon as I return, Fudge is always late getting in, so he’ll just be arriving by the time I get back.” Amelia stated simply as she stood and bowed in thanks to King Karnast for the help that he had rendered in getting the information needed. “At this moment we can remove Dumbledore from the Wizengamot but that is it, his popularity is too high, and he has too many allies in the court. He would walk if we tried now. We’ll continue secretly building a case. For now, know that you are protected Amaryllis, let Susan know if you need me.” Amelia simply smiled at the young lady having seen how careful she was around all the people still within the office and left with the folder that had been passed over to her.

“My Lady,” Karnast started.

“Amaryllis please, I’m still not used to being called by the titles I have.” Amaryllis stated softly interrupting Karnast with a blush that she would be brave enough to do so.

“Very well Amaryllis, you still need to call judgement.” Karnast passed over the contract that had been formed for her so that things could finish, and they could get her to the school before the old fool made the discovery that she was gone.

“What do I need to do?” She looked over at Severus, she had learned last year that she could trust him and that he would instruct her as best he could while not giving away to Dumbledore that he wasn’t being awful to her.

“You simply need to call on Mother Magic for her judgement to be rendered against those that would lock you in a marriage apposed to your soul bonds.” Severus stated simply as he sat back letting her control things but still offering support. Sirius and Remus had slipped out with Dumbledore to keep an eye on him and help run interference at the school.

Amaryllis nodded her head before pulling the contract over so that she could actually see what was written. It caused her newly unlocked and unhindered magic to start to flare around her in anger. Ronald would get all say in her future career, he would get the final say on if she would even have a career and not just be a home-wife, she was to have a set number of children, she was to allow Dumbledore complete control over her titles and seats, she was to allow Dumbledore, Molly, and Ronald complete control over all her vaults, and she was to do everything that Molly instructed was the duties of a wife. She would be a slave within the marriage and that was not something that her magic nor her conscious found acceptable, but now she knew why Ronald seemed so sure of himself following her around and declaring that he would marry her as soon as she came of age.

“Mother Magic, I call upon your judgement. I have been wronged by those that wish to control me. They desire to take my freedom and lock me in an unjust marriage. They intend to keep me from the soul bonds that you have blessed me with. None that have created the contract have a right to my freedom. I ask that you judge their actions and their intentions.” Amaryllis called out and with the help of the Potter family athame let some of her blood fall upon the contract where it was contained within the ceremonial bowl from earlier.

Everyone watched with bated breath as the magic in the room swelled to levels that if they weren’t sitting down they would have been forced to their knees. It caused the magic protection around Tony’s tablet to fail so he didn’t see the results of the judgement and wouldn’t know what had happened until after Petunia got home and called him. Everyone was amazed at the judgement that was rendered though the smirks that crossed their faces made it worth every moment. Within the bowl where the contract rested there was now a piece of parchment with a note written upon it.

_Here my judgement oh my children,_

_I call for Albus Dumbledore and Molly Prewett to wed before the end of the year or risk the loss of my gift. Their control over others is at an end. I break all leeches they have on others and return the magic to the rightful recipients. Ronald Dumbledore will feel the harm he allows others to suffer or the harm he causes to others for the period of 12 years. I dissolve the false marriage between Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett and return the memories removed to the man trapped._

_So, mote it be!_

_Mother Magic_

Amaryllis had to fight a gag when she read Ronald’s true name and couldn’t believe what had happened. She was grateful to Mother Magic for all that she had called down on those that had tried to control her and had attempted to control others. It would be interesting to see what happened when people found out what was happening, she hoped that the twins and Ginny would not be harmed when the truth was revealed. Soon after things were finished with the judgement King Karnast handed over the file folder containing information on her vaults and she was able to go to the one that was left to her by her father so that she could find out some truths, she hoped that they were able to find out how she was a granddaughter to Prince Thor of Asgard. All magical people and beings knew that the Asgardians were real and not myth like most thought, after all the Marauders worshiped Prince Loki as the god of mischief. As soon as things were done, and all needed vaults visited Severus helped sneak Amaryllis back to the school and up to her dorm so that she could store the information she had been given within the secure compartment on her trunk that he had helped her ward last year. He then slipped through back ways into the main part of the castle so that when she came down they wouldn’t have been noticed together. Amaryllis curled up on her bed after Severus slipped out of the dorm and just shook apart over all that she was informed of from the visit to the bank. It would be a hard day to get through the rest of the day and weekend, her magic was flaring as it tried to settle from having it unblocked and the leech removed. Later she would read the letter she had found addressed to her in the vault from her father she would find out what he had to tell her but for now she just lay in bed letting herself shake apart. Later she would put herself back together but for now she would simply break down.


	6. Amaryllis Year 2 part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of Amaryllis' second year...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio or showing photos at the same time, *Translations in parentheses beside words as needed, ~*~Talking via text or phone, Italics = mental conversations

September 9, 2002 – June 7, 2003

It was two days before anyone but her dormmates saw Amaryllis, the talk around the school was that she was down with a bad migraine, something that was true by the end of the first day due to the tears that she released. She returned to class on Monday and let others see that she was still alive. A few noticed her rings and nodded in acknowledgement of what they represented but did not let it be known around the school that she had already accepted her rings that she could. Talk did not focus on her for long though after the paper arrived on Monday declaring that Cornelius Fudge was removed from his position of minister after a call of no confidence, his undersecretary Dolores Umbridge was also removed from her position of power for accepting bribes and creating false evidence. There was also a section about the dissolving of the marriage of Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett by the order of Mother Magic, it had been hidden back on the sixth page of the paper so very few noticed it. The Weasley children at Hogwarts were called out on Sunday and had been informed of what was happening. Arthur had gone to Gringotts on Saturday to find out what was happening and why he was getting memories of being with someone else until Molly came into his life. He had the memories of carrying his children himself until Ron and then Ginny he had carried as well. When it was revealed all the potions, charms, and compulsions he had been under he had been furious his magic destroyed the office they had been in and they had to move to another. It was revealed that Molly had been trying to keep him from claiming the Weasley Lordship so that they could be seen as poor to pull in Amaryllis all the while she was draining the vaults. Arthur had them do a complete audit and get the money and items that she had taken back while claiming the Lordship and denying her access to the Burrow. He then decided to begin a hunt to find his soul mates that he could feel were still alive. He removed Ronald from the Weasley family with the blessing of Mother Magic letting him be under the care of Molly and Albus.

Over Yule the news read the information of the marriage of Albus Dumbledore and Molly Prewett, it was also hidden further in the paper where the name of their son was mentioned. Ronald returned from Yule to be addressed as Ronald Dumbledore the legitimate son of Albus and Molly having been a product of an affair between the pair, she wanted power and he wanted an heir. The changing of calling Ronald from Weasley to Dumbledore led many stares and rumors that had flowed through the castle. Having Molly within the castle lead to many students avoiding her when they could, she was wife of the headmaster and she felt that she was allowed to give out her opinion on hair, clothes, and actions for any of the students. Soon it was going to lead to many cases against her, for she had tried to cut several young ladies hair saying it wasn’t proper to have it so long you have to contain it in fancy methods. Amaryllis and the others in their group had to frequently surround Ginny to keep her mother from cutting her hair again, it even go to the point that Ginny got a restraining order against Molly Dumbledore for threatening actions against a minor.

It wasn’t until the first of the New Year that Amaryllis finally got around to reading the letter from her father that she found in the vault among the grimoires, family jewels, and other family artifacts. Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Fred, and George all joined her in the room that they had claimed and remade as a mixed common room. They had posted a note saying that the room was needed for a family matter for the morning at least and then others can join or use the room after if they would be so kind. The others were all working on homework or other projects and just supporting her with their presence. Taking a deep breath Amaryllis broke the seal on the letter and began to read.

_October 15, 1992_

_My Dearest Bambi,  
I’m so sorry that I’m not there to tell you this in person. You deserve to know the truth about our family. I was planning on telling you all about our family on your 10th birthday so that you would be ready for the standing that you have when you enter Hogwarts. I hope to Merlin that you’re reading this on your 10th birthday with Padfoot and Moony, but I fear it might not come about that way. You have my permission to smack Padfoot across the back of the head if he did something stupid and wasn’t there for you growing up. I hope that you know that Padfoot is your Uncle Sirius who was blood-adopted by my parents when he ran away from his home at 16. Also, that Moony is your Uncle Remus that I did a blood brother oath with him so he would be protected by our family.  
If you’re reading this Wormtail, aka Peter Pettigrew, betrayed us to Voldemort. As has Dumbledore who cast the charm on our home to hide us. We had been planning on using your Uncle Sirius or Uncle Remus but when Dumbledore cast the charm he placed the secret within Wormtail. His Animagus form is a rat and you would scream bloody murder every time he tried to hold you it was because of those things that we didn’t trust him with the secret, but we were out maneuvered. Your mother, my Beautiful Lily-Flower, was livid and her skill with fire makes me wonder if she has control over the element of fire. The last meeting, we were at Dumbledore was still trying to regrow his beard and hair, she must have added something to the spell to make it, so he has to grow it back naturally. Your mum was able to talk with her childhood friend Severus Snape and make up with him as well as tell him that he was one of your three godfathers, Moony and Padfoot are the other two.  
On to the information I’m writing to share, I will be heading straight to Gringotts after I finish this to place it within our family treasure vault and then rejoining you and your mum at our home. To get this letter you would have had to take an inheritance test and proven your connection to us through blood. You’ll notice on your test that it lists you as Asgardian Royalty, specifically tied with Prince Thor Odinson. This is something that only Sirius, Remus, and Lily know; you may tell those that you absolutely trust but it should not become common knowledge for your safety. All-father Odin does not want any of his children to have children for fear of Ragnarök and will attempt to kill them. He heard a prophecy about one of his children’s children causing the end of the world and the things he has done to them is horrid. I know that many think below the school is Slytherin’s Monster but in fact is it Jörmungandr is being hidden by the castle at the request of Prince Loki, he was one of the teachers to the four founders. You’ll be able to find the entrance in the second-floor girls bathroom, you won’t actually have to sneak in like I did. I had to remove a curse that had been placed over Jör by Voldemort when he was a student known as Tom Riddle Jr. There is a picture of a snake on one of the taps of the sinks you need only say ‘open’ while focusing on the snake and you will be able to go meet your second cousin.  
How did we come to be Asgardian Royalty? I bet you are wondering that, and I’ve been rambling. My father Fleamont was part of the battle against Grindelwald during World War II. He was hit with a spell that caused him to be infertile while working with a group called the Howling Commandos and protecting them from wixen that were working with Hydra on the behest of Grindelwald. He was saved from the killing curse that day by an expert sniper Bucky Barnes, who was later lost in another battle. Because my father was the last of his line and my mum dreamed of being a mother they decided to petition Thor upon the Midsummer Celebration the year before I was born. They chose Thor because he is a warrior but also he is the god of fertility for the Norse, which we have many of in our past. He chose to bless them, and Mother Magic agreed. Prince Thor gave my father the magic needed to override the spell so that they could conceive me. Because of his blessing with his magic and Mother Magic it is registered upon our inheritance charts that Thor is one of my two fathers.  
It is because of that connection that when we petitioned Mother Magic to adopt you through blood, magic, and spirit my connection to Prince Thor carried over making him your grandfather. Thanks to Mother Magic Prince Thor does not remember that he helped my parents conceive me therefore he does not know of your existence either. Mother Magic hides us for our safety and for his. I hope some day that it will be safe for him to learn of us. I believe and your mum agrees that it is because of Prince Thor’s connection to air that we love the sky so much. You beg constantly for me to take you before me on my broom, some days it is the only way to get you to sleep.  
Give Padfoot and Moony a hug for me after you give them the head slap. Tell them Mischief Managed, they will know what I mean.  
All my love,  
James Potter aka Prongs aka daddy_

By the time Amaryllis had finished reading the letter she had cried and laughed in equal measure. She would later go to see Sirius and Remus in the DADA classroom, and while she didn’t smack Padfoot across the back of his head she did give them the hug that was requested and passed on his message. This lead to them holding her as the both cried. It was then that they confirmed that Remus was Moony due to being a werewolf, something that was an open secret around the school, and explained the reasons behind the nicknames, she still avoided Padfoot because of her fear of dogs she still wouldn’t approach Hagrid’s cabin because of the presence of Fang. A majority of the school loved having Remus be the Professor and knew that they would have him for a long time to come since he had broken the curse on Samhain completely by ‘accident’. He had been showing the seventh-year students the danger of how hard to control fiendfire and completely obliterated the desk that had been in the room since Tom Riddle had graduated and been denied the position of Professor. Sirius had been rolling on the floor laughing until he cried when he found out about it. Dumbledore had hidden it well for the most part, but he had been pissed that the curse was broken for Remus was a competent teacher and the students were not failing their tests in fact scores were the highest in 50 years, he had hoped to get rid of Remus and with him Sirius by Samhain so he could regain some control with Amaryllis, but it wasn’t to be now. The Weasley twins thought it was the ultimate prank for him to wait until the day before he would have been there a year to remove the curse and so not fall under it.

Three weeks before the end of Amaryllis’ second year Hedwig delivered a letter from her Aunt. She was enjoying her breakfast talking with friends and reminding Cho and her friends why they didn’t want to mess with her or any of Amaryllis’ friends through a prank that turned their hair and skin the colors they most hated, Cho went neon pink and neon green of all things, Amaryllis had discovered that they had once again tried to steal things from Luna to hide them and was not about to let that go. When she opened the letter from Petunia her skin went pale and her eyes wide with worry.

_My Little Pride,  
As you know Vernon has been gone from the house since September. What you might not know is that I had divorce papers delivered to him at the same time as he lost his job. I have since worked on remodeling the whole house. That horrid area downstairs is now an airy weight and game room for Dudley. Your room has been cleared out and turned into the guest room while Marge’s room has been changed into a replica of your mother’s room during her school years, you will be able to change it if you wish but I thought you might like the connection to your mother. The cupboard under the stairs is completely gone instead it holds a little reading nook and is open to the air. The divorce was finalized in November and since my parents gave us the house under my name he had no chance of getting it in the settlement. He has since then been living with Marge. I’m so grateful to your brother and the Goblins for their help in protecting the house from him. He has multiple times tried to break in but been caught on camera. He has also tried to torch the house but because of the wards has been unable to be successful. He got away when he saw the house wouldn’t burn but was later involved in several hit and runs before finally crashing. Sadly, six people were killed in his actions, and it was discovered his blood alcohol level greatly exceeded the amount one should.  
Because of that and the other evidence that had been gathered by Mrs. Figg, your brother, and myself over the years Vernon is now in jail and waiting trial. It is scheduled for one week after your return from school so that you will be able to give your testimony. I have been assured by the lawyer that your brother provided to work with us that you will be able to do a video testimony and never have to see the man again. He is being charged with embezzling, fraud, abuse of a minor, spousal abuse, attempted murder, arson, rape, and vehicular manslaughter. I have heard from Madame Bones that they have someone posted at the prison where he is to make sure that these charges do not get dismissed due to the special charms that have been used in the past. He will face charges and will get at least 30-40 years for just some of the charges, most likely life, which given his health might not be that long.  
Marge has also been arrested since November. She is being charged with animal cruelty, illegal puppy mill, illegal dog fighting, abuse of a minor, fraud, as well as aiding and abetting a wanted criminal since Vernon was living with her since September and he had multiple warrants out for his arrest.  
I should’ve listened to your mum when she told me that whole family was evil and that he would hurt me. But he was the first man to actually pay what I thought was genuine attention to me, the abuse didn’t start until after Dudley was born and he had his heir.   
Dudley has petitioned the courts and been granted the right for a legal name change, I have returned to my maiden name of Evans, and he does not want any connection to his father or as he is saying his sperm donor. He has followed the Evans tradition and chosen Welsh names for himself and followed your grandmother’s tradition and even chosen a plant name. He now goes by Rowan Brendan Evans. He has been changing a lot more than just his name, he has dropped at least 20 stone and developed more muscle, he has started taking up fencing along with his boxing and talks about joining the Royal Navy like your grandfather when he is done with his schooling, something that Vernon was very much against the idea of when Rowan mentioned it years ago.  
Your brother and I have begun making plans for us to visit him after your fifth year as a reward for completing your OWLs. Rowan and I are talking over where we would like to go this summer as a family but haven’t made the final choice yet, we won’t make it until you can give your input, though Rowan has said he would like to see the old Evans land in Coed Felinrhyd near Maentrwrog, Vale of Ffestiniog. I’ll sign off here, your beautiful owl Hedwig is beginning to look impatient to get this note to you. I’m so proud of you my little flower. Rowan and Anthony also send their love.   
All my love,  
Aunt Petunia_

“Lis what’s wrong?” Hermione carefully wrapped an arm around Amaryllis and lead her out of the Great Hall when she noticed how pale her friend had become.

“Vernon’s in jail finally.” Amaryllis whispered looking over at her heart sister. “I have to give a video testimony in the week following the end of term.”

“Oh, dear heart.” Hermione wrapped Amaryllis in a gentle hug letting the smaller girl sink into her for the comfort provided, over Amaryllis’ head she waved the rest of their group off to keep the busybodies away for the time being. “I think that Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick’ll understand if you take the morning off from classes.”

“Finals are next week Mione. I can’t take any time off.” Amaryllis took a deep breath and stood taller.

“Oy! Amy! What do you think you’re doing with this?” Ronald called out waving a parchment that had been delivered to him that morning by a ministry owl. As he tried to approach he was thrown back away from her.

“For the last time! My NAME IS AMARYLLIS not AMY! Get it right you greedy pig!” Amaryllis stood straight and snarled, this was not what she needed after getting the letter from her aunt this morning. “And what I think I’m doing with that is making sure you can’t touch me ever again!”

Amaryllis had gotten a magical restraining order against Ronald after he had cornered her and forced her into an abandoned classroom. Thankfully, the twins had been walking past to set up a prank and heard her screams in time to enter and knock Ronald away from where he was smacking her telling her that she would respect him if it killed her, he was after all going to be her husband. Molly had tried to get everything swept under the rug along with Dumbledore acting like nothing had happened so Amaryllis went behind their backs with the help of Susan Bones.

“Your mother and father will be receiving their own within the next few days as well.” Amaryllis sneered down at Ronald where he was still sprawled with their classmates around him laughing. “That is a magical restraining order if it hasn’t gotten through your pea sized brain. You will be unable to get within 20 feet of me, they had to go that length due to the fact we have classes together, if I had my way you wouldn’t be able to get within 100 feet of me you mewling quim.”

With that Amaryllis turned and walked off with her friends with her back straight and eyes snapping fire. It was a good way to get her mind off the note and her coming testimony. Though that was brought back to her the next day when another ministry owl arrived this time for her with notification of the trial against Fudge and Umbridge on the last Saturday of May. They would be tried before the Wizengamot with the use of Veritaserum and before she could assign a proxy she had to actually attend to claim her seats.

Amaryllis enjoyed the looks she got when she entered with her [regal looking red dress](https://www.uniondresses.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/M/o/Modest-Boat-Neck-Long-Sleeve-Red-Organza-Lace-Beaded-Prom-Dress-With-Belt.jpg) under the formal court robes, which thankfully were black instead of the plum that had been during the first wizarding war against Voldemort, the plum had been too much of a target for those that were working for the man and they were easily identified so the color was changed, it made everyone so happy that they had remained that way since. Her hair was styled in an [elegant updo](http://wedding-splendor.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/Elegant-Wedding-Updos.jpg) which supported the elegant circlet that showed her connection with Prince Thor, though it was still under an invisibility spell and would not be revealed until necessary. She had chosen the red to represent the Gryffindor house as well as her grandfather who was known for the red cape he wore into battle. When she took her seat in the LeFay chair she nodded at Narcissa who sat beside her with Lord Malfoy on the other side, she also nodded in greeting with a large smile for her father who sat before her in the seat for the Lord Black. This would be an interesting session, not only would it see the de-throning of Dumbledore from the position of Chief Warlock, but it would also see her taking back control of her family seats and shaking things up, she was the daughter of two marauders and grandniece of the God of Mischief she wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity. When the gavel was banged by the interim minister to seal the chamber and start the session Amaryllis schooled her expression into that of a Pureblood Heiress and sat up straighter as was proper.

When Dumbledore tried to approach the podium of the Chief Warlock the magic of the chamber itself denied him causing whispers to break out through the chamber, the reporters in the circle around the floor saw the opportunity for a sensational story happening.

“All rise for the new Chief Warlock Lord Ogden!” The court crier called out as he read the paper that had appeared before him. Lord Ogden looked shocked at being called, he was the head of the gray party and by being named Chief Warlock it meant there was a large voting shift, little did he know what would be revealed that day.

Dumbledore slipped through the chamber to the seat that was from the Dumbledore family, he was lucky that he still had it for if he hadn’t then he would have been forcibly ejected from the chamber. He was mentally seething wondering how this had happened without him knowing. After Lord Ogden took his place at the podium a clamor rose among the people, for the magic of the chamber accepted him fully into the position.

“Silence!” the podium allowed for his voice to be heard over the clamor without causing those closest to him going temporarily deaf. “There has been a change of leadership obviously. It would only happen if certain houses changed their position or if new houses were claimed. So, we will begin this session calling for those that would claim their seats speak and let Mother Magic judge.”

“I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, would declare the change of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black as gray.” Sirius rose from his seat to start things, knowing that Amaryllis was going to cause enough waves when it was her turn. “I also declare Amaryllis Maria Potter-Black as my rightful daughter and heir. I declare all votes made by my house in the last ten years to be null and void until they can be reviewed. No permission was given for someone to sit my seat as proxy after the death of my grandfather.”

“I, Lord Frank C.J. Longbottom, would declare the change of the house of the Most Ancient and Noble Longbottom as Gray. I would also declare that Neville Frank Longbottom as my rightful son and heir.” Frank stood from where he was seated two down from Sirius. “I also declare all votes cast in the past 12 years by House Longbottom null and void until they can be reviewed as my mother did not have the right to sit my seat as proxy.”

“I, Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, declare the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy as gray from this point forward.” Lucius stood and nodded to the other two men who had changed their stances. “I declare that Draconis Lucius Malfoy as my rightful son and heir.”

The murmurs that rose from the declarations that were happening caused a clamor to fill the chamber as everyone was shocked that two notoriously dark houses and a predominate light house both changed their seats to the gray. They wondered what else was going to happen as they watched an elegant looking young lady rise from her seat behind Sirius Black, she looked as if she should still be in school for her age but her baring and stance showed that she was not to be messed with. Dumbledore’s eyes widened in shock as he saw Amaryllis stand to claim her seats and was mentally cursing himself for not finding a way to keep her at the school.

“May Mother Magic seal the knowledge I’m about to share to those within this chamber. Let no word of my claims be seen, heard, or written by others until Mother Magic deems it safe.” Amaryllis started, Sirius and Amaryllis were in the process of suing the Daily Prophet and the book companies for all the times they have printed information about her without her permission or defaming her character in the paper like they had when word got out that she went into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor like everyone expected of her. There was a chiming tone that sounded showing that Mother Magic had done as requested causing eyes to widen and wonder just what they were going to learn in the next few minutes. “I give my thanks to Mother Magic.”

Amaryllis stepped forward a little more to a little pedestal that would hold a goblet of water for the long sessions but now held the Potter family athame which she used to pierce the fleshy part of her palm.

“I, Lady Amaryllis Maria Potter-Black do claim the following houses by magic and blood, let Mother Magic declare if the claims are valid. I claim the Ancient and Noble House of Potter by right of Heiress and declare all votes made by this seat null and void since the death of my grandfather Lord Fleamont Potter until I can review them. I claim the Ancient and Noble House of Grant by right of Heiress and do declare all votes made by this seat since the death of my Grandfather Lord Grant null and void until I have a chance to review them. I claim the Most Ancient and Most Powerful house of LeFay by right of Lady by blood, I declare all votes made by this seat since the last blood verified Lady LeFay as null and void until such a time as I can review them. I claim the Most Ancient and Most Deadly house of Slytherin by right of Lady by blood conquest, I declare all votes made by this seat since the last blood verified Lord Slytherin as null and void until I am able to review them. I claim the Most Ancient and Most Wise house of Ravenclaw by right of Lady by blood, I declare all votes made by this seat since the last blood verified Lord or Lady of this house until such a time as I can review them. I claim the Most Ancient and Most Brave house of Gryffindor by right of Lady by blood, I declare all votes made by this seat since the last blood verified Lord Gryffindor null and void until such time as I can review them. Finally, I claim the Royal house of Asgard by right of Princess by blood through Prince Thor Odinson, I declare all votes since the last Royal of Asgard null and void until such a time as I can review them.” After this last declaration she allowed the spell on her circlet to dissolve showing the royal symbol of the house. “I declare Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black as my proxy until I come of age. I also declare that all my houses are gray from this point forward. May Mother Magic judge my claims.”

The gasps that came as the chair behind Amaryllis changed to show every house crest that she claimed and become more [throne](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/34/bc/a7/34bca717104f7133300f1fde831200b1.jpg) like as befitting a royal princess with its lion heads at the arm rests and deep blue coloring surrounded by gold. As she moved back to the seat the cut on her hand healed and all the spilled blood disappeared from the pedestal leaving nothing of her behind. The shouts and cries of foul rose immediately after she sat back down. Narcissa nodded just as regally as Amaryllis, she had been working with Amaryllis through letters and Draco on how to be a regal pureblood since the start of first year. The laws that they would have to go through now that so many had been declared null and void was astronomical since some of the laws had only passed because of the votes from those houses. Thankfully, it would not affect the judgements passed today or they would have to delay the trials again. Dumbledore was fuming the annoying twinkle completely absent from his eyes, he had been using most of those houses to further his greater good since the day his father was imprisoned, and he was made to sit on the Wizengamot by his mother not wanting their voices to be lost among the people. He had been using it to get people placed where he wanted them and control the actions of the creatures out there. He hadn’t known that he could have used to the Royal Asgardian vote or else there would have been a lot more that he had passed. His puppets Dodge and Diggle were some of the loudest objectors claiming her age as the main reason, but Dumbledore knew that it wouldn’t be valid Magic would not have accepted her claims if it was.

The interim minister banged the gavel to get order back in the court room so as they could get things done before he finally blasted a boom from his wand to shock everyone to silence.

“There will be order in this court or I’ll empty it of those that cause the problems.” Kingsley Shacklebolt sneered at all those around the room. There had been Veritaserum used to find out from the three candidates who would be the best to be interim-minister and it was clear that he was dedicated to the position and unable to be bribed unlike some of the others. Amelia had been considered but turned it down wanting to focus on cleaning up the Auror department not that Rufus was removed from the head position due to greed and corruption. “Now we can clearly see that Mother Magic has accepted young Lady-Heir Potter-Black’s claims to her seats and her decrees. We are here to deal with Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge not debate on if Mother Magic was right in accepting the offering of blood for the claims. The court of the Wizengamot acknowledges the claims and will make sure those that have requested it will receive the records of the votes that have been cast by their houses as requested. Now we will go forward with the trials, Aurors bring in the accused. Lord Ogden please continue the proceedings.”

“Court Scribe read the charges.” Lord Ogden stated calmly taking over as asked.

“The court of the Wizengamot has been called this the 31st day of May in the year of 2003 to hear the trial of Cornelius Fudge vs. the Wixen and Mundane world. As well as the case of Dolores Umbridge vs. the wixen world. The charges against Cornelius Fudge are as follows: aiding and abetting the abuse of a minor wixen, excessive and unauthorized use of the obliviate charm on mundane officers of the law, the breaking of the statue of secrecy in the use of magic in view of mundane video devices, acceptance of bribes, the obliviating and illegal binding of a minor wixen, and embezzlement of Ministry funds to the excess of 5,000,000 galleons. The charges against Dolores Umbridge are as follows: embezzlement of ministry funds to the excess of 50,000 galleons, the acceptance of bribes and paying of bribes, falsifying, and tampering with evidence in cases against minor wixen and magical creatures, and the murder of a minor wixen through severe neglect and abuse.” The scribe had to raise his voice toward the end for the charges to be heard as the clamor rose in shock over what the pair had gotten away with over the years and they started calling for blood when the final charge against Dolores was read.

Veritaserum was called for to be used on both prisoners which lead to a quick trial for both as they confessed all that they had done and all that they had helped do, some nails started descending into Dumbledore’s casket of power when it was stated that he had been complacent about the abuse of the minors and had even placed wards to help hide the truth. Thankfully because it was against a minor they didn’t state the name with the use of the truth serum their guilt was clear, and the court quickly came to a verdict when the silencing ward was placed around the pair. They both were sentenced to Azkaban, Fudge to the medium security level and Dolores to the maximum level, she would receive the Dementors kiss if she was still alive in 25 years, the amount of time that she had forced others to live there, all their assets were claimed, and the money stolen from the ministry was returned to the ministry to be used in the Auror department. Those that had been falsely imprisoned were retried with the correct evidence and freed, they were sent to St. Mungo’s for recovery from the affects of Dementors and their records cleared of all evidence against them. With the sentencing the session was closed and the wards around the chamber released, though the binding of the tongues and pens of everyone as to the positions that Amaryllis held were still in place. With the help of Sirius, Lucius, Frank, and Narcissa Amaryllis was able to slip out of the court room before Dumbledore and his flunkies could even get close to her. She had one more week left to the end of the term and then she would be free from Dumbledore for a few months, it was something she was greatly looking forward to. The restraining order against the man and his wife kept being delayed, something that she let Madame Bones know about discreetly through her niece and something that was being looked into.

The week flew quickly and before Amaryllis knew it she was preparing to climb onto the train and return to Privet Drive, for the first time ever she didn’t dread returning there. Jör was shrunk and around her waist looking like a belt, he had been able to instruct her on the ward that Slytherin had placed around the chamber to protect him from Heimdall’s sight and she was able to transfer it to him so that he would be able to come and go from the castle grounds and see how the world had changed since his grandfather had tried to trap him as the world’s serpent within the waters of Midgard. By doing this she was unknowingly saving his life as Dumbledore had planned to enter the chamber this summer and kill him claiming he was a basilisk as the reason he killed him, and so that he could get funds from the skin, bones, and venom since most of his money had been stolen from Amaryllis and since returned to her by the Goblins.

“What do you think you are wearing Amy? No wife of mine will be seen wearing something so Slytherin!” Ronald approached as she headed for the carriages only to be thrown back once again by the magical restraining order.

“Once again you show your idiocy Ronald Dumbledore. I proudly wear something so Slytherin because I have many friends in that house. You also don’t get it…I…Will…Never…Be…Your…Wife! I have soul mates out in the world somewhere and I’m saving myself for them. The illegal contract your parents drew up for us is null and void! It is why they are actually married in the first place! Dunderhead.” Amaryllis shook her head at the end and turned her back on Ronald only for the Twins to throw up a shield behind her as Ronald fired off a blasting curse that thanks to his low magic levels was not powerful enough to cause harm when it bounced off the shield and hit the castle behind him.

“Mother Magic judge this fool who is dishonorable and a risk to your children!” Luna Lovegood stepped up beside Amaryllis and glared at Ronald where he stood shaking in his anger at being humiliated again.

**_*My Children hear my judgement! Ronald Bilius Dumbledore you have abused the gift I granted you. For that abuse and the harm, you have tried to cause and would have caused in the future to all my children that surround you I remove that gift from you. No longer will you feel the gift of my magic, no longer will you be able to harm one through magic. Not an ounce of magic shall remain within your body. From this day forward you will be one of the mundane. You will retain the memories of what you have lost but no longer feel the warmth of my gift. So, I say, So Mote it be!*_ **

All the students and professors preparing to leave for the summer gapped in shock as Mother Magic spoke and at the judgement that she passed. They all knew that Mother Magic really had to be upset to remove the magic from one of her children. They wondered what exactly he would have done in the future to cause her to take this step at the cry of another of her children, one that most saw as an odd girl who talked of creatures no one knew of. Molly Dumbledore was heard screaming in fear and anger over what was happening to her boy as they watched Magic flow around the boy in a tornado stripping more and more magic from him before disappearing down into the earth to clean the corrupted gift before it would be returned to the wards of the castle to support the future generations.

“Come along students, it is time to leave, the train will be departing shortly, and you don’t want to miss it.” Severus stepped up to make sure the students got to the train in time, he was as much in shock as everyone else at the Mother’s judgement and so was actually being nice, which shocked the students more and the other professors had to step in to help get them all on the train in time.

As the train pulled away from the station the students were going carriage to carriage to discuss that which they had stood witness for and speculated on what had happened and why. Amaryllis simply curled up between the Twins who were in protective mode though they didn’t know why, while Luna watched the trio with a knowing smile on her face. Draco had warded the carriage so only those that were true friends would be able to enter.

Hermione was reading a book that Amaryllis had gifted her over Yule, it was one of her favorite novels and so she was going through it slowly wanting to enjoy it. Amaryllis was glad that Hermione was enjoying the first edition complete Lord of the Rings books, they had been in many debates about the differences between the wizards of that world and this one as well as the differences of the elves but for now Amaryllis just sat and enjoyed her cuddles.

Neville talked about the plans that he had with his parents for the summer, his grandmother was forcibly retired to a country manor with her brother when he had been home at Yule and his parents witnessed how he was treated. When they found out that she had tried to get him to use his father’s wand they had been mad but when they found out that they had tried to force the magic out of him they had been livid. They had taken him to Gringotts and found that he had been blocked as well by Dumbledore and Augusta which lead to the changing of the seat in the Wizengamot and the sending away of his grandmother.

Draco discussed how he would be meeting his Uncles Lestrange for the first time that he could remember, for even though the marriage had been dissolved as soon as the brothers were free his mother and father still viewed them as family. They were planning on heading to the Italian coast and spending time at the Zambini family manor with Blaise and Theo. Theo had been adopted by the Zambini’s after his father attempted to kill him last summer due to his grades not being where he wanted them.

Daphne would be going to France and was talking with Susan, Hannah, and Padma about the fashions that she was going to be looking at, they were going for fashion week. Astoria had gone into Slytherin and continued to sneer at her sister every time she saw her Ravenclaw uniform. Astoria was a daddy’s girl and did everything to please the man while Daphne was determined to be her own woman and was supported by her mother. Luna was also heading to France, but it was because her father was taking her to explore and search for the illusive animals they talked about, even though she knew that they weren’t real she helped her father by talking as if they were, he had never been the same after her mother died she was his soulmate and so he was fading little by little, staying only until she was passed her majority and safe.

“Draco do you know what Professor Snape did with that diary we sent him at the beginning of the year?” Ginny asked, like all the rest they had put the thought from their mind once it was sent to the Professor.

“He took it to the Goblins to deal with. Turns out it was some of the darkest magic possible. They are using it to help find if there were others made and will be destroying them as soon as they find them. They already found one in Mad Aunt Bella’s vault that they have reclaimed for storing one of them in there. Uncle Sev asked to be kept informed when he learned what the item was and is keeping an eye out for them with the help of Lis’ other godfathers.” Draco responded with a shudder as he remembered the feeling of that diary so glad that it was going to be used to end the mad lord his father had been forced to serve.

“Did they say who it belonged to?” Amaryllis asked, she had been kept out of the loop by her godfathers because of who the diary was tied with.

“Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr. who gave himself the name Lord Voldemort.” Draco explained watching Amaryllis’ face carefully. “It was layered with a lot of compulsions and other nasty things, the goblins told Uncle that it would have drained the life and soul from someone who wrote in it enough. They also said some of the compulsions on the diary were placed by Dumbledore.”

Everyone’s eyes widened when they heard that they had something of the former dark lords within their carriage on the way to school. Ginny was even more glad that she had asked for help before she could give into the compulsions and write in the diary. The Twins reached down and pulled Ginny into a hug so glad that she had fought the compulsions so much and that she had asked for help even though their supposed mother had told her it was fine.

The whistle blew a short time later letting the students know that they were arriving at the station. Amaryllis stood and removed the robe that she had been wearing from school revealing a bright [vintage style](https://img1.etsystatic.com/188/0/5981665/il_fullxfull.1258362975_opa0.jpg) floral dress in pinks and whites on her feet were some cute [white kitten heels](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e3/ab/86/e3ab86095ef9a1a062c45d451dd866ba.jpg) with a strap to keep them in place. Her hair was styled into a [Dutch braid that created a rose](https://stylesatlife.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/FLOWER-DUTCH-BRAID-LOOK1.jpg) with little pearl pins holding it in place and matching the elegant [three strand pearl necklace](http://ep.yimg.com/ay/yhst-42929299039964/rhodium-ivory-pearl-rhinestone-side-accented-jewelry-set-4083-4.jpg) around her neck. Aunt Petunia was going to take her to get her ears pierced this summer before the trial against Vernon, she had mentioned it when she had sent the necklace with tear-drop pearl earrings that matched for Yule.

“I love that dress!” Hermione looked up from where she was storing her book and robe, she was in simple jeans and a tee-shirt that Amaryllis had gotten her for her birthday that read ‘I’m silently correcting your grammar’ after having watched Hermione twitch when someone would say things wrong or she got glimpses of papers that were written with incorrect grammar. She loved the shirt and had frequently worn it on the weekends throughout the year. “Remember to call me and write the others after you give your testimony. I’ll talk to my parents about being available the day after so we can do something to take your mind off things.”

“Thanks, Mione.” Amaryllis hugged Hermione and the others as they gathered their luggage and left the train grateful that the year was over. Now she just had to get through the summer and the upcoming trial.

When Amaryllis exited the platform she immediately spotted her aunt and cousin both of whom looked much better than the year previous and happier, though there were signs of tension around Aunt Petunia’s eyes and mouth she still looked happier that Amaryllis could ever recall. Petunia pulled her into a hug and just held the young lady that she saw as a daughter glad she was back safe in her arms.

“Let’s go home.” Petunia said softly letting Amaryllis go and taking the arm that Rowan held out to her showing that he really was a gentleman no matter how his father tried to raise him.


	7. Amaryllis summer 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon finally gets the verdict and the Evans family finally get their freedom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS or FRIDAY talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio or showing photos at the same time, *Translations in parentheses beside words as needed, ~*~Talking via text, video, or phone, Italics = mental conversations

July 30th, 2003 11:45pm – August 31st, 2003

Amaryllis sat in the window seat that Aunt Petunia had placed in the former guest bedroom, now [teenage girl dream room](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d4/dc/86/d4dc8613e4a74b9c938cc5de24626833.jpg), it looked out over the garden that she had worked so hard to make over the years. She thought back to the past two months since she returned to Privet Drive as she was waiting for her 13th birthday to roll around.

Two days after she had returned from school she was brought to the local courthouse where Tony’s English lawyer was waiting with the lawyer that Vernon had hired. She had been terrified as the jury could clearly see in the video. The questioning had been intrusive and demeaning that came from the defense attorney, it made her feel small and tormented. She was grateful that Aunt Petunia was allowed to sit in with her as her legal guardian, she was also grateful that Tony’s attorney wasn’t about to let the man continue to demean her and cut him to the quick over his actions. The officer that was sitting in the room was also quick to warn the man about his actions, it was clear how the man felt about Amaryllis and that he believed that Vernon had been doing what was needed. That is until she had pulled her scarf away and showed the scars that still remained around her throat, she was just thankful that she was able to talk normally thanks to the efforts of Professor Snape and Healer Poppy. The case had gone on for the three weeks and was still what most people around them in the neighborhood was talking about, after all they knew the man and made the connection between the abuse of a minor that was mentioned on the news and young Amaryllis. She had been approached so many times when she was out in the front yard or walking with Rowan by people apologizing for not noticing, those trips outside were quickly cut out and she was looking forward to their trip that would start tomorrow. Aunt Petunia had banned the news and the paper after her first panic attack over just seeing Vernon’s face on the telly along with the reporters commenting on how no one had seen the horrific abuse that was going on. Didn’t matter that evidence was shown that some had but were bought off or ignored.

Tony had called her every day of the trial to talk to her about his bots or latest innovation that wasn’t a weapon. He was even talking about building her own bot after he figured out how to shield it from extreme spikes of magic like had cut out the tablet at the bank. Amaryllis finally got to share the discovery of Steve and Bucky being alive but incapacitated by being frozen. When Tony questioned it, she speculated if it was innate family magic keeping them alive on ice. It helped distract her for a while but there wasn’t much she could do with the information before she graduated Hogwarts, Tony would be looking into it when he could while being careful not to alert others that he was looking into things. Today though Vernon’s distractions didn’t help as the case against Marge was finally over and the verdict had come down. It had returned the news to the case of the criminal siblings that had a penchant for violence to get their way or control others. They also covered how over ¾ of her dogs had to be euthanized for their violence toward other dogs and handlers, Ripper was the first one put to sleep and Amaryllis would admit that she did a little happy dance when she got that news. The remaining ¼ of the dogs were all the new pups that were able to be fostered out before being adopted.

Vernon had gotten six consecutive life sentences plus an additional 60 years jail time with no chance of parole for he was deemed a repeat offender and flight risk, due to the times that Fudge helped him escape in the past. He had already been moved several times to isolation for fighting and threats, he would go into rants about how it was the freak girls fault that he was there, and the inmates didn’t like that he was blaming a child. They also didn’t like someone that would abuse children or kill them, one of the victims of the car accident was a nine-month-old baby boy that was on his way to meet his grandparents for the first time with his parents. Marge had gotten sentenced to 80 years jail time with a chance of parole in 40, though like her brother the inmates didn’t appreciate her rants or past actions and she had to be isolated several times for her safety, though the guards didn’t want to protect her if they were honest for she was a vile woman.

As the clock clicked over to midnight Amaryllis looked at the stars with a smile, this year would be a chance for change and letting go of the past. Vernon was out of their life for good, they would likely never see Marge again in their lives. Ronald was gone from Hogwarts due to having no magic, now if only the restraining orders would stop being blocked by Dumbles puppets. Amaryllis dozed off wrapped in a blanket staring up at the stars only to be woken five hours later by a pecking noise at the window. Hedwig had returned and had seven other owls behind her. Amaryllis quickly got the owls treats and water as she devested them of their packages and saw them settling meaning they had been asked to wait if there was any reply or told not to hurry back.

Opening the first package she saw that it was from Sirius and Remus with a note wishing her a happy birthday and giving her some good news. The restraining orders had been delivered to Dumbledore and Molly finally and were set to 50 feet. Amelia Bones had delivered them in person and had been pissed off at having been informed by her niece that they still hadn’t been delivered, the scathing put down she had given Dumbledore had been Patronus Worthy in Sirius’ words for he had choked on a lemon drop at some of the names that she had called the two of them. Sadly, he had been able to clear the drop before it killed him, but it was still a golden memory. They apologized in not being able to spend her birthday with her, but Dumbledore kept them within the castle with different pointless meetings over things that were likely not going to happen, in other words he didn’t want them getting too close to her was what Remus wrote. The gift was a set of jewelry with another note included with it. On the note it said that it was tradition among the Black family to give a set of family Black Diamonds to the young lady reaching her 13th year, and since she was his daughter he chose the [black and white diamond jewelry](https://static.rldcdn.com/image-generator/DISSBR20BWTWSET/P/1/INV/2400/1-5-ct-black-and-white-diamond-jewelry-set-in-rhodium-plated-sterling-silver.jpg) set for her to wear.

The second package she opened turned out to be from Draco, Theo, and Blaise, it was a combined package containing what was needed for a magical cat and a voucher for the Menagerie so that she could choose her own kitten. They knew that while she adored Hedwig she had wanted to get a cat to take with her to Hogwarts that first year.

Fred and George sent a book of extremely difficult Ancient Runes that was by Rowena Ravenclaw, they had found it covered in dust in the back of a secondhand bookstore near them, a mundane store at that they said. They were there when she had decided to take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy for her third-year electives and helped Luna and Amaryllis talk Hermione out of signing up for every possible class. They had gotten some other older students explain the different classes, especially the fraud that taught Divination, the behind the times state of the Muggle Studies, and the danger of Care of Magical Creatures especially since they had no idea who the professor of it would be the next year since the current professor was retiring to enjoy their remaining limbs. Hermione had been horrified at the lack of safety precautions in place for Care, the lack of current knowledge for Muggle Studies, and the lack of a proficient professor for Divination. She decided to take only Ancient Runes and Arithmancy like Amaryllis and caused a collective sigh of relief within the common room when her stress level dropped.

Ginny sent her package with Fred and George’s and was a set of magical [hair combs](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0303/4113/products/soho-style-hair-comb-blue-butterfly-wings-hair-combs-pair-383477421_620x.jpg?v=1527193736) with jeweled butterflies on them. They were supposed to keep her hair in place no matter what moves she made upon her broom chasing the snitch. She had gotten the first position for seeker on the Ravenclaw team at try outs last year while Cho Change had been moved to second string. Cho had been pissed and tried to mess with the broom that Sirius and Remus had given her just before the first game. It backfired horrifically on the girl as it was protected by Marauders. She ended up with donkey ears and tail for a week, she also was cursed to tell the absolute truth for two weeks, and the word cheat written across her forehead for two weeks. Cho was then kicked from the team and removed as perfect when it came out how she was a bully to the other students and using her position of power to achieve it. Amaryllis had gone on to win the game and every one after by catching the snitch, though the team had been up in points each time thanks to Hermione’s strategies.

Luna had sent her a [beautiful hand painted silk scarf](https://img0.etsystatic.com/063/2/10421355/il_570xN.775379892_7tqu.jpg) with Sakura blossoms on it that she found on her trip with her father. She explained in the letter that accompanied it that she would see her on the train instead of joining for school shopping as she needed to spend every minute she could with her Daddy before she started the next term.

Daphne had sent her a [vintage style dress](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1SNCmCL5TBuNjSspcq6znGFXaa/Wipalo-Pin-up-butterfly-print-vintage-Summer-dresses-2017-Women-sleeveless-Rockabilly-robe-Retro-Party-Dress.jpg) in robins egg blue and covered with butterflies, she wrote that she remembered how Amaryllis loved the style of dress and that she had told them how she loved butterflies for they go through a transformation into a beautiful creature of the air from a creature that crawled along the ground and leaves.

Susan and Hannah went together to get her a magical makeup set that was supposed to be able to cover the most stubborn of scars, they knew how much she hated her famous scar and wanted to help her find a way to hide it for she couldn’t even move it with her Metamorphmagus skills. It would also help hide the scars around her throat and hide the reminders of what Vernon did to her.

Neville sent her a plant, and not just any plant but a beautiful rose bush that contained [roses of the deepest blue](https://images.leadandan.com/images/19/09/v/21037393/2.jpg). He told her how he had bred it in his families greenhouses with the help of his mother, they had been trying to match the color of Ravenclaw blue and came up with this beautiful flower.

Hedwig it turns out had brought Hermione’s gift, she said in her letter that Hedwig had shown up as she was wondering how she was going to get it to her. She had found a [fountain pen quill](https://regisbox.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/12/Mechanic-fantasy-feather-quill-calligraphy-pen-dip-pen-gift-box-set-details.jpg) that was in steampunk style with a teal feather. The ink that she sent with it would change color based on the persons emotions as they were writing.

As Amaryllis was writing out the thank you notes for the others with her new pen and sending their owls on their way back a large black raven with a regal air arrived carrying its own package. She knew just from looking at the raven that it was from her Uncle Sev. His note was longer than the rest and contained more information on what was happening at the castle.

_Dearest Amaryllis,  
You will be happy to know that the restraining orders are in affect for the banshee and old goat. They can’t approach you closer than 50 feet. I’m sure the mutt and wolf told you about the old goat choking on a lemon drop while listening to the tirade delivered by the formable Madame Bones. Young Ronald has been removed from the grounds. He was at a year-round boarding school, but because of lack of funds and his rantings about all things magical and how he would get his magic back plus threats against you he has been moved to a psychiatric ward for minors where he is currently heavily medicated. Madame Bones had a mundane born that had returned to the mundane world to become a doctor watching over him and is currently part of the team ‘treating’ him.  
Molly has been heard screeching about how she will get you back for ruining everything and hurting her baby. She has plans come the new term to make your life miserable, though how she will be able to do that with the restraining order for you and Miss Ginerva I have no idea. If she keeps up her rants the rest of the professors and myself may see about getting her evaluated for a psych ward bed of her own.  
Arthur Weasley has reached out to me for help in finding his missing soulmate, he can feel the man is still alive but can not find him. He’s asking for a very complicated potion that will be an absolute delight of a challenge for me. Some day I might show you how to brew it. He also has asked that I send his thanks for helping him ‘get free of that wailing banshee’ and for protecting his children.  
I hope that this news brings you a smile, your Aunt has written to me on how hard the past two months have been for you. May you find joy this 13th celebration of your birth.  
Uncle Severus_

When Amaryllis opened the package, she couldn’t help but gape at what she saw. She had talked with her Uncle several times over the past year about the love they shared for potions, she even surprised him a few times with things that she thought of that would help improve a potion that he was working on. Within the package was a set of scales, [mortal and pestles on graduated sizes](https://alphananotechne.files.wordpress.com/2019/09/chemical-laborotary-mortar-and-pestle.jpg?w=482&h=483), Crystal vials, and knives that one would give to a potions apprentice. Under all the tools of the trade there was a set of brewing robes similar in style to what her Uncle wore every day but obviously sized for her, she could feel the spell work on the robes that would protect it from fire as well as dangerous spells. On top of the robes was another note.

_Amaryllis,  
With our talks this last year I’ve seen a gift in potions that I feel should be nurtured. You have your mother’s gift in potions, and it should not be wasted. So, I’m formally asking to be your Potion Master and nurture that gift by having you be my apprentice in the field of Potions. When you return in the fall we can discuss the particulars of how to make you my apprentice in fact. Think it over for the rest of the summer, talk it over with your Aunt, brother, Sirius, and Remus. I believe that you could easily surpass me in the art of potions if only given the chance. Let me give you that chance.  
Hopeful,  
Severus Snape, Potions Master_

Amaryllis sat looking at the letter and the package in surprise and awe that Uncle Sev thought she was good enough to earn this chance before she has even entered her third year at Hogwarts. It was around 6:30am when Amaryllis left her room and went quietly downstairs to fix a cuppa before sitting in the sunroom window seat that Aunt Petunia added, she knew that Lily had loved window seats as much as she did, and therefore hoped that Amaryllis would as well. It was Amaryllis’ favorite places to sit around the house, which now had one in the sunroom, family room, and in her room. In Amaryllis’ mind there was no better place to curl up with a cuppa and a good book then in the window seats. Jör was of the same mind and she had left him curled up in her window seat in her room to sun as he could, and change shape in private if he so wished, he had wished her a happy birthday and gave her a snaky kiss on her cheek before laughing at her reaction to the tickling sensation. It was there that Petunia found her when she came downstairs at 7 and saw her staring off into space. Rowan was right behind her and gave a small smile at seeing his sister look so relaxed in the house which had mostly shown her pain before now.

“Happy Birthday Lis.” Rowan stated as he walked closer not wanting to surprise her too badly. In his arms he had a present for her that he had worked with Mrs. Figg to get.

Amaryllis turned at the sound of a soft meow that came from Rowan’s direction only for her eyes to go soft at the sight of what he was holding. It was a tiger stripe tortoiseshell colored [Maine Coon Kitten](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/c6/9e/9f/c69e9fca434faf931cffe75ac566d5c1.jpg) Kneazle mix that looked like her favorite of Mrs. Fig’s older Kneazles.

“Mrs. Figg remembered which of her cats had been your favorite to snuggle with when we were forced to leave you behind. She helped me find this kitten in her latest litter. This is the gift from me and her.” Rowan stated as he walked closer and passed the kitten over to Amaryllis. “I’ve been calling her Trysor, which mum told me is Welsh for Treasure.”

“That is perfect! She’s a little Trysor for sure!” Amaryllis snuggled the kitten close and rubbed noses with her, smiling at the loud purr that started up. “This is amazing…thank you Rowan! Some of my friends had sent me a voucher for the Menagerie to pick out a kitten but this is better. They also sent me some of the supplies that I’ll need.”

“I’m so glad you like her.” Rowan reached out and ran his hand down Trysor’s back.

“My part of the gift is the supplies that you will need for the little lady here at the house. The other items can be used at Hogwarts.” Petunia said with a smile as she pulled a climbing/scratching tower out of the pantry and showed Amaryllis where the litter box was set up in the ground floor washroom. She also set out the food and water bowls that Mrs. Figg had sent over for her. “Now I for one would like to get some breakfast and thought that we could enjoy a meal out…” She was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. “Really a caller at this time of day?”

But it wasn’t a caller it was the mailman with a large package that had to be signed for that was for Amaryllis. She came out of the sunroom with Trysor perched on her shoulder watching the world around her after signing Rowan helped drag the large package into the family room.

“It’s from Tony…as well as Pepper and Rhodey. He says that it is for my room.” Amaryllis read the card that was attached to the package before opening it. “Oh Tony…”

She stared in amazement at the desk that sat before her. She had seen [his worktables](https://media.karousell.com/media/photos/products/2018/07/10/16_scale_led_tony_stark_workshop_desk_1531200144_19d7a752_progressive.jpg) in the background of some of their video calls and this looks like a miniature version of it, made to fit in a bedroom instead of a large lab. Very carefully Rowan and Amaryllis got the desk upstairs and hooked up. Rowan watched as her eyes lit up at the same time as the desk and she saw the features that she could use. What made them both jump though was the voice that came from the desk, it had an Irish lit to.

**Good Morning Miss Amaryllis. My name is FRIDAY also known as Female Replacement Intelligent Digital Assistant Youth. I’m a learning AI similar to my brother JARVIS. Boss-man has assigned me to assist you as my brother Assists him. ** Friday spoke up explaining who she was and in the process calming the two teens down. **Would you like me to call Boss-man, Lady Boss? **

“Yes please FRIDAY.” Amaryllis stated her eyes still wide as she realized what her brother had done for her. A short time later the image of her brother was pulling up on one of the glass screens before her, thankfully it was only just after 11pm there and she wouldn’t have to get after him too much for staying up too late she could tell though that he was distracted as he wasn’t looking at the screen. “Hello brother dear! Is there a particular reason you have gifted me with an AI?”

~*~Little Lis it arrived already wonderful! Happy Birthday little sis! As for giving you FRIDAY, you had declared your admiration of J often enough I thought you would like having a female version of him. Most of the coding is the same but with a few slight differences. She is a learning AI just as J is and will improve with time. I was able to figure out how to protect against any magical surges so you should have no prob with her being shorted out. ~*~ Tony stated as he looked up at the sound of his slightly annoyed sister. He spotted the cat on her shoulder. ~*~Isn’t it supposed to be a parrot that perches on the shoulder? Are you going for the pirate look now? ~*~

“This is Trysor, she was my birthday gift from Rowan and Mrs. Figg, she’s still a baby and so doesn’t want to go anywhere without me.” Amaryllis stated pulling the kitten from her shoulder to cuddle only for her shoulder to be occupied a moment later by Hedwig who was investigating the kitten, while Jör slithered over to investigate Trysor as well.

~*~Still not the right type of bird, maybe I’ll send you a parrot. And is that a snake? ~*~ Tony started at seeing the different creatures surrounding his sister.

“Tony, I don’t need a parrot. Rowan stop laughing! And yes that is a snake, you remember the Norse legend of the world serpent? Well, he can shrink, grow, and change to human as he wants. Meet Jörmungandr or Jör as I call him for short.” Amaryllis introduced the too as Jör showed his ability to change his size by growing big enough to look over the desk when he raised up, he was as large now as a full-grown king cobra. “He had been hiding at Hogwarts with the help of the founders, supposedly Prince Loki was one of their magic teachers and asked for their help to protect his son.”

~*~Huh…okay…J make a note to research Norse myths so that I can get a heads up. Something tells me I’ll be meeting the legends at some point in time. ~*~ Tony stated getting an affirmative from JARVIS as he continued to look closely at the snake.

“It is almost a guarantee that we’ll meet them at some point. You know how I told you about my da and papa still living but being frozen? Well, my daddy James was conceived with the help of Thor since his Da had been cursed to be unable to have children. Get this the curse happened in a battle that was fought alongside Captain America and the Howling Commandos. Grandpa’s life was then saved by a sniper named James, and the reason why Daddy James was named James.” Amaryllis was bouncing in place causing Hedwig to take off from her shoulder in indignation.

~*~Well shit! Wasn’t expecting that…~*~ Tony stated his eyes wide at the connections that were being told to him. ~*~Oh, Pep and Rhodey send their love, and well wishes for the coming year etc…~*~

“AMARYLLIS! ROWAN!” Aunt Petunia called up from the ground floor, she wasn’t expecting them to do more than get the desk set up. “Finish getting ready so we can get breakfast!”

“YES AUNT PETUNIA!” Amaryllis called back as Rowan nodded goodbye to Tony and Jör followed him out of the room, he had been hanging out with Rowan a lot and talking about staying with him for the coming year, since the spell to hide him was now attached to him it was safe for him to do so. “I’ve got to go Tony. Thanks again for the gift and FRIDAY.”

~*~Enjoy your birthday Little Sis. Love you! ~*~ Tony called out.

“Love you too Tony.” With that the call ended and Amaryllis went over to the gifts that she had received that morning. She decided to wear her new dress and scarf and slipped into the white kitten heels she had worn home from Hogwarts as they were her most comfortable pair. She then had FRIDAY pull up ideas for a fun hairstyle to wear before calling on Dobby to help her with it, during the summer he came to help he with the more complicated designs though she was able to easily do regular braids, while downstairs and talking to Tony it had just been pulled up into a sloppy bun. Now she was going to have her hair create a [complicated braided flower](http://i1.wp.com/therighthairstyles.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/8-braided-flower-updo.jpg?resize=500%2C500), the highlights in her hair gave it several different shades and depths. “Thank you Dobby, would you take care of Trysor here while I’m gone? She shouldn’t need much but may have trouble with the stairs and such.”

“Dobby be happy to help Mistress Amaryllis with her Trysor.” Dobby bounced in place as he gently took the kitten in his arms and snuggled with it. “Dobby wishes Mistress Amaryllis a most happy birthday.”

“Thank you Dobby.” Amaryllis smiled down at the house-elf before she left the room feeling like she was floating. Dobby had helped her apply a very light layer of make-up mostly to hide the scar on her forehead and a light pink shadow to her eyes, she wanted to stay fresh faced but wanted to feel a little prettier, Aunt Petunia had slowly been teaching her how to do her makeup as the summer went on knowing that she would start getting into that as she got older. As she walked down the hall she slipped in the earrings that Aunt Petunia had sent with her pearl necklace at Yule, she was finally able to change out of the diamond studs that her ears had been pierced with.

“Oh, Little Pride you look beautiful.” Petunia smiled as she looked at her niece. “Happy birthday dear heart.” She hugged her as they turned and watched Rowan come down in comfortable but nice-looking black jeans paired with a black button down worn open over a deep purple t-shirt. On his feet he was wearing the pair of dragon hide boots that Amaryllis had given him for his birthday, they were spelled t grow with him as they would last a long time. “You look very handsome Rowan.”

“Thanks mum.” Rowan blushed lightly as he held his arms out for the two ladies as soon as they were out the door.

They all laughed but linked arms to the car. They had plans to go into London and get breakfast before touring the Tower. Tomorrow they would be leaving for a two-week trip to the Welsh countryside and Irish Countryside, Amaryllis had done some research and found out where Steve Rogers parents had immigrated from and they were going to see the land that had been in that family for generations. After the getting back from the trip they were going to meet up with some of Amaryllis’ friends to shop for her school supplies before preparing to see Rowan off to Brighton College for the term, he would be one of the boarding students and it got him away from the memories of the school that his father had forced him into. His boxing coach had given Petunia the recommendation when she had asked for a different school she could send Rowan too, he had been improving his grades steadily since he started at his previous school and was now one of the top of his class, one of the professors had realized he was struggling with ADHD and Dyslexia and once they knew these things they were able to tailor a learning program to help him succeed and the different sports he had started taking part in helped as well with burning off the excess energy he had. It would be a busy time, but they would enjoy every moment.

The lands that had belonged to people in Amaryllis’ family were beautiful, at the Evans lands they found [the manor](https://elitechoice.org/wp-content/uploads/2010/03/welsh-manor.jpg) hidden by the wards and the house-elves that were still caring for the land and home, the trio decided to stay at the manor instead of a hostel as originally planned, especially as the news of Vernon’s trial had even reached this area thanks to the young family killed had been from there. The people of the community recognized Petunia from the court coverage and would come up to ask her why she hadn’t gotten the bastard arrested before the family had been killed. Rowan stood up for his mother and explained how they had tried but he always got away and did they not remember the mention of spousal abuse. Sheepish the people had backed off, but they could still feel eyes following them around when they were in town, so they mainly stayed in the manor and explored its extensive grounds. In Ireland they were greeted by another [manor house](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e7/d7/73/e7d773ca59c984223eed579309250978.jpg) though this one still had Grants living in it, Amaryllis introduced herself and gave an abridged version of events leading to her birth before asking for a vow to give the rest of the information. The vow was given and then swears were said when the whole truth came out. They promised to support her, they were all of hedge witch level of magic meaning they could still do some magic, but they were not able to attend Hogwarts or the Wizengamot do to not having ‘enough’ magic. The Evans were invited to remain at the manor while they were visiting and then invited back whenever they wish for they were family and family should always support each other.

After returning to Surrey Amaryllis spent a day snuggling with her kitten, Dobby had taken care of Trysor during the time they were gone since traveling was difficult with cats and they hadn’t realized they would be staying in the family manors. She got her third year Hogwarts letters, which had the books for Care of Magical Creatures and Divination instead of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy on the list. She quickly sent a letter with Dobby to Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick to make sure that they had her down for the right classes. Professor McGonagall was fuming when she had stormed into the headmasters office and changed the courses back to the ones that Amaryllis had signed up for before sending her the correct list for books with Dobby. Amaryllis had gotten her admiration through the years for always being open to others in all houses and she was not about to let an honorary lion be placed into a mold she did not fit in. Dumbledore tried to fight her on the change of classes telling her as Amaryllis’ magical guardian he could change her to classes he thought would fit her better. Sirius and Remus had been hidden in the stairs at McGonagall’s request for an unseen witness and told Amaryllis when they were shopping that McGonagall had taken a page out of Lily’s playbook. She cursed away Dumbledore’s Beard and Hair into buzz cuts and he would have to grow them back naturally. She then went into a rant about how it had been repeatedly proven that he was in no shape or form her magical guardian and to interfere would only piss off Mother Magic. Sirius mentioned how Dumbledore had paled at the mention of angering Mother Magic and let McGonagall change the classes to her original requests. She then decided to check all other students and saw that he had manipulating classes for several and changed them as well and sent off the corrected book lists with the apology for the mix up while laying the blame firmly at Dumbledore’s feet. Amaryllis had a good giggle imagining Professor McGonagall in a Scottish temper going after Dumbledore it made her day that much brighter. She was ready to start the next year with a lighter heart.

Two days before she was due to get on the train Tony had sent her a special tablet that had the special wards around it he had created and had FRIDAY loaded into it, the tablet would charge off the ambient magic in place at Hogwarts so what she wouldn’t need an electric charger. She spent the day before she was set to leave just enjoying some one-on-one girl time with her aunt, they had taken Rowan to his school the day before, with Jör accompanying him to help protect him if needed, so that he would have time to settle in before his term started, he would start classes right away on September 1st while she would still be traveling to Hogwarts. Tony had also sent a new Stark phone that wasn’t even available on the market to Rowan so that he could easily stay in touch with his mother and Amaryllis. She went to bed snuggled around Trysor while Hedwig rested [on the perch](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/d2/08/d4/d208d4994ebf90496a8e6d4c3253016c.jpg?nii=t) that Aunt Petunia had placed in the room at the beginning of the summer. Aunt Petunia had the goblins spell the window so that if no one was in the room Hedwig was still able to get in and out. Aunt Petunia had found someone that would build the perch special so that Hedwig would always have something nice to rest on that mimicked nature as much as possible, she had also placed a special tray on the original desk that had been in the room for Hedwig to place the letters she carried, that tray was now moved to the table beside the bed so as not to block any of the screens on the special desk from Tony. She would be grateful for a peaceful night sleep when she woke the next morning for the coming year would be a challenge of patience.


	8. Amaryllis Year 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS or FRIDAY talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio or showing photos at the same time, *Translations in parentheses beside words as needed, ~*~Talking via text, video, or phone, Italics = mental conversations

September 1, 2003

Amaryllis entered the train carriage that the group had gained as theirs with a smile as she saw that once again it had been combined with another so that they could fit people as they came to visit while also letting their large group hang out together. She was once again wearing her hair in a [Dutch crown braid](https://img.allw.mn/content/ui/z9/hdcf9aq156e5a633f3a54948302396.jpg), the length of it allowing her to wrap the braid twice around her head before hiding the end. For her clothes she was wearing a [black high waisted corset skirt](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB121o9LFXXXXaMaXXXq6xXFXXXs/free-pp-Black-Maxi-Skirt-Fashion-Women-Patched-Cotton-Gothic-Lolita-Irregular-Asymmetrical-Long-Ankle-Length.jpg), a [black flower printed lace shirt with a white under layer](https://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/NTAwWDUwMA==/z/ZfYAAOxycmBSsSiP/%24_3.JPG?set_id=2), and [red leather Victorian style ankle boots](https://natayadresses.com/2388-thickbox_default/victorian-style-ankle-boots-in-red-rustic.jpg). Her jewelry was the set that Sirius and Remus had chosen for her as her birthday gift.

“Hello everyone!” Amaryllis was happy to be back with her friends though she had seen most of them when school shopping she was still glad to see them again. They had only been getting the shopping for the supplies they needed and didn’t have time to really share what they had done with their summers.

“Good Morning Lis!” The others all called out as she entered glad to see her in such great cheer and not in pain like she had been last year.

“Thank you Susy and Hannah for the makeup you got me for my birthday.” Amaryllis sat beside the two girls with a smile. “I was able to go into Diagon without being recognized by my scar for the first time.”

“People know your hair though and eye color?” Susan said with a smile. “You’re welcome by the way.”

“That is the great thing about being able to change one’s looks. I simply went with a feminine version of Tony Stark for hair color and eye color as I went into the alley. Anyone that doesn’t know about him would just see someone with brown hair and brown eyes.” Amaryllis stated changing her eyes and hair as she said it so they could see what she meant.

“You look like you could be related to him.” Hermione spoke up, having looked up from her book to see the way her friend changed her looks.

“Yeah…about that…hold on…” Amaryllis pulled out her Stark phone and texted her brother to see if she could explain her relation to him. She received an okay within moments even though it was 3am where he was, she sent a text back telling him to go to bed and got called a mother hen, so she had FRIDAY contact JARVIS and work together to save and shut everything down making the man head to bed. “Okay…So…technically I have four fathers and two mothers…”

“How do you technically have that many fathers and mothers and why would that matter that you look like Tony Stark?” Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow, she could tell her friend was nervous to tell the group the information.

“Well to start Tony Stark is my half-brother. My birth mother is Maria Stark nee Black, and my birth fathers are through some funky science crap Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. My birth mother gave me up at birth to save me from her husband Howard. My adopted parents blood adopted me giving me the ability to claim their lines when I’m old enough. James and Lily did the adoption right away when I was brought to them. Sirius did his blood adoption the day after my first birthday.” Amaryllis stated rubbing the back of her neck showing how flustered she actually was.

“Why would your mother need to save you from her husband? How…Aren’t Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes dead?...” Hermione raised her eyebrows in shock at what she heard before furrowing her brow in confusion to what Lis was talking about.

“If he had found out I was a girl he would have killed me in womb. He wanted a son of a super soldier; I think Bucky was enhanced as well somehow. They aren’t dead when I did the inheritance test it showed incapacitated by being frozen…Tony and I talked it out this summer and I think that it is because of the magic in their family lines that they are able to survive wherever they are frozen.” Lis explained looking at all those around her who were looking at her in amazement but also sorrow at what they were hearing. “Howard Stark is seen as this great guy and inventor but in actuality from what my brother has told me he was a monster. He drugged his wife and used invitro to get her pregnant with me. If it wasn’t for her latent magic, she was a squib, the pregnancy with me would have killed her do to her age if she had even been able to carry me to term. She came to Aunt Andromeda, who’s a healer, and hid to have me after telling him that she had lost me due to miscarriage as soon as she had found out I was a girl. He had already caused several miscarriages in the past when they learned that they were having girls. Tony says he was a politer more politically minded version of Vernon and that because of his money he never got caught.”

Fred and George came over and picked her up moving her to sit between them. They had shot up over the summer and now stood 6’0 while she was still a tiny 5’1 having only grown a small amount over the last year. As they entered their OWLs year they knew that they would have challenges ahead since they had come into their magical inheritance on their 15th birthday. It took most of the remainder of the last year and then the summer to get control and realize through talks with their father just why they were so protective of Amaryllis. Most wixen will receive their inheritance at 15 so that they have time to get control of their power and get to know their mates if they have them before their majorities.

Draco watched with knowing eyes as they cuddled into the seat across from him, he watched his father be extra cuddly his mother when they have been a part for any length of time. Luna gave a sad smile knowing that this year she would receive news that would cause her heartache but happiness as well as her Daddy rejoined her Mummy beyond the veil, he was weakening too quickly and had seen that she had the support that she needed in her heart siblings that were surrounding her at the moment. Susan and Hannah only had to chuckle as their friend was moved from beside them and plunked in the middle of Fred and George. Hermione watched it all with a tilt of the head, while Neville simply hid his smile behind his book. Those that grew up in the magical world knew the signs of mates being protective so that they wouldn’t cause problems.

“Wait a minute…you used a cell phone…I thought that they couldn’t work around magic!” Hermione straightened up as she realized what had happened before Amaryllis told everyone about Tony.

“Well…when your brother is a technical genius with his own magic going more toward keeping technology safe around him to protect him from his father for exploding experiments when younger…” Amaryllis again rubbed the back of her neck blushing. “He kinda figures out how to make tech work around magic and be protected against surges from high emotions.”

Hermione’s eyes widened as she realized what her friend was saying as Amaryllis pulled the phone out again so that Hermione and the others could see it. Hermione could see that it was more streamline than any others out there on the market with a full keyboard and even a little camera on the front and back.

“Is he going to be offering them on the market?” Hermione asked with wonder in her eyes.

“His board are stopping him from entering the tech market, they want him to focus only on weapons. He’s been designing armor, tablets, laptops, and phones in secret for when he is finally able to take control completely from the board, it’ll take something really big happening before he can do that and not have a vote of no confidence made against him. He is making these for his family and closest friends.” Amaryllis replied with a sigh as she looked down at the phone in her hand, with a quick thought she texted Tony to see if he could send her one of his phones for him to gift Hermione for her birthday which was approaching. He sent back that he would and that it would be just as magic resistant as hers though no AI attached, he would express it to Petunia and then have her forward it to Amaryllis.

“In five years, the time will come for him to make the changes.” Luna stated softly before she opened the newspaper that her Daddy was going to be releasing that day.

Amaryllis started slightly at that information but let it go since there was nothing really that she could do about it. Instead, the group spent the rest of the train ride talking about what they did for the summer and what they had seen. The wixen born were fascinated by the phone that Amaryllis showed them explaining that it was similar to a floo call without risking breathing in ash of different fireplaces.

After arriving at the school, they all loaded into the carriages to be pulled up to the school, as they got closer to the school Amaryllis felt a feeling of dread come over her as she wondered what horror would come this year.

Dumbledore watched as the students entered the Great Hall, he had a magical glamour in place to make sure the children saw the twinkle he was known for while in reality he was furious. He was trying to get the restraining order against Amaryllis overthrown but because of her many titles and the truth coming out about him not being her magical guardian and sealing of the wills no one was willing to listen. He would see what she did this year with his little challenges. The past two years the philosopher’s stone had sat waiting below the third floor waiting for Voldemort to come or at least send one of his minions. Dumbledore had arranged it discretely that Bellatrix No-Name would get out of Azkaban in a couple weeks, he had worked it so she would be transferred to St. Mungo’s where she would easily escape since the Aurors were incompetent thanks to his work through the years. She had heard the rumors of a way to bring her Lord back was being hidden in the school. Now for her to just take the bait and Amy Potter to stop her to protect her godbrother.

October 1, 2003

The newspaper carried many stories that would affect Amaryllis’ friends that day. First it was news that after an apparent attempted suicide by Bellatrix No-Name she had been moved to St. Mungo’s where she ended up escaping from custody. It was unknown that she was an Animagus like her cousin, her form a small black cat, and so she slipped through the crowd when it was thought she was unconscious. It was unknown where she was heading but since she was the most fanatical follower of Voldemort it was theorized that she was heading to Hogwarts to get back at Amaryllis or Sirius. The DMLE sent their top Aurors to protect the school as well as having Dementors patrol the borders at the suggestion of Dumbledore in the right ears. He knew that the affect of them would be felt and he would be able to get them to come through the wards during special events to affect the students and get their minds off the restraining orders on Molly and himself, both had been repeatedly thrown down the hall away from Amy for not obeying the order. Dumbledore had finally had to send Molly to St. Mungo’s for a psychiatric evaluation by order of Madame Bones after repeated reports submitted about the worry of her mental state around impressionable children that had been sent in by older students and the professors. She had then been committed to a secured ward for her protection as well as everyone else’s, only the healers and nurses were able to see her, she was even kept isolated from the other patients after repeatedly trying to harm those that didn’t fit her image of perfection.

The other article was an obituary for Xenophilius Lovegood, who had passed in his sleep at the office of the Quibbler the night before. Luna read the article with tears in her eyes, she had known it was coming and that it would happen when she was at school but thought she would have a little more time. She also wondered what was going to happen to her now since her guardians were dead. Amaryllis and the others surrounded Luna in quiet support and ignored the news about Mad Bella knowing that nothing would change that outcome other than the Aurors capturing her or someone else.

October 31, 2003

Amaryllis followed behind the rest of her group after the Halloween Feast still disgusted by the celebration of the day her parents were killed. She wore a flower crown that matched the one she had worn first year; she wore the same flowers each year and the other students followed suit with their own ways of honoring those they loved who had gone through the veil before them. Luna was wearing a flower crown of lavender, honeysuckle, everlasting, magnolia, yellow zinnias, and rosemary. Most of the students of Ravenclaw surrounded her after she had returned from her father’s funeral four weeks prior and were now surrounding her again. The usually brightly dressed young lady was dressed in a [black tea length dress with ¾ sleeves](https://cdn77.gemgrace.com/37759-thickbox_default/retro-simple-black-tea-length-dress-with-3-4-sleeves.jpg), [black mary-janes](http://images.asos-media.com/inv/media/3/9/5/3/4233593/black/image1xxl.jpg), and her usual jewelry. Her hair was pulled back in a [tight ballerina style bun](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/2d/29/9b/2d299b9028c288b82591a34d39451e58.jpg) which was echoed by Amaryllis and the other girls in their group.

When they reached the door to Ravenclaw they were shocked to see spell damage to the wood but grateful when they saw that nothing was done to the knocker. They answered the riddle before entering and securing the room against any that were not to be in there, the yowl that raised when that happened caused everyone to turn toward the fireplace where a single black cat was standing squaring off with Trysor and Hermione’s Crookshanks.

“Call Professor Flitwick, as well as Professors Snape, Lupin, and Black.” Amaryllis told one of the older students who was quick to summon the requested professors while the rest of the common room held the black cat at wand point.

“I’ll kill you! You killed my Lord! I’ll find a way to get him back!” The cat shifted into a deranged looking woman with wild hair that everyone recognized from the pictures in the paper as being Bellatrix No-Name as she lunged toward Amaryllis a knife pulled from in her ragged robes.

“STUPIFIEY! INCARCEROUS!” Was shouted and echoed by over twenty voices as the students all called it out at the same time as Flitwick, Snape, Lupin, Black, and Dumbledore arrived.

Dumbledore watched it all and was mentally cursing, though he made sure to remain the distance required by the restraining order as it wouldn’t do for Bellatrix to watch him be thrown from her space.

“Good job children. 50 points each for protection of a housemate against an insane escaped convict.” Snape spoke up watching Dumbledore out of the corner of his eye, he knew that he would be upset about the large amount of points awarded, the past two years he had worked out a way for Gryffindor to win the house cup even though Ravenclaw or Slytherin had been in the lead.

Remus sent out a Patronus message to Amelia for her to come with a group of Aurors and gather up their wayward convict and remove the Dementors from the ward line, he had been handing out chocolate after every class due to the looks of depression that were settling on the children. Who ever convinced the ministry to place the Dementors ignored the fact that their presence would cause most of the school to fall into a deep depression, after all only the first two years weren’t born and raised in a time of war and felt or seen the pain of it. Amelia stormed into the Ravenclaw common room with four other Aurors, all top of the force and not easily escaped from. When she saw the state of the mad woman they all chuckled, it would be a while before she came out of the stupefies but she was wrapped up in so many ropes that she looked like a rope mummy.

“Thanks for coming so quickly.” Sirius stated as he looked down in disgust at his ex-cousin. “The students are the ones that caught her. I don’t know how she got into the common room; we noticed the spell damage to the entrance.”

“We noticed that as well and were wondering as well.” Amelia replied as she signaled for the Aurors to gather the woman up and take her back to Azkaban using their special portkeys that would get them pass the wards of Hogwarts.

“I’m afraid I might’ve let her in.” Cho Chang spoke up. “There was a black cat sitting in front of the door and I though it belonged to one of the students in the house.”

“Miss Chang, you know the familiars who belong in this house have a way to get in on their own. It’s part of Hogwarts itself, you had this explained to you in your first year and hear it every year when it’s told to the new students. 75 points from Ravenclaw for the endangering of all your fellow housemates by letting an unknown animal in that turned out to be an insane killer. You’re just lucky that your fellow students were able to protect your housemate.” Flitwick stated shaking his head in disappointment.

“You also would have read about her animagus from in the paper and so should have suspected with the evidence of spell damage and being unable to enter that the cat wasn’t a cat and gotten help.” Remus spoke up watching her carefully and noticing that she had known that it was likely Bella and didn’t care what happened to his goddaughter. “If you’re not careful with your actions and how you treat others you could easily head down a similar path as Bella did.”

“Alright enough excitement. It’s time for everyone to head off to bed. I know that it’s Saturday tomorrow, but it is getting late.” Dumbledore stated trying to get control of everything and making note of the growing hatred that Chang held for Amy, he might be able to use that since this plan didn’t work out.

After the teachers and Madame Bones all left the students all drifted to the fires so that they could give their Samhain offerings to the fire and sit remembering loved ones. Amaryllis made sure to keep her distance from Chang and offer her grateful thanks to all her classmates, she had been so shocked that she hadn’t even had time to get her wand in hand. Just after midnight the students finally drifted off to their dorm rooms where they went to sleep whispers of what had happened in the common room drifting around dorm rooms until silence of sleep took over.

November 1, 2003 – June 5, 2004

The rest of the year went slowly and quickly at the same time. Once word got out of the common room as to what had happened when Ravenclaw returned to their house it was all that was talked about for months. Amaryllis sought out investigating the school with Fred and George while under the invisibility cloak just to get breaks from the whispers. Bellatrix had been retried over Yule break for the escape that she had pulled and the attempted murder, and due to her previous actions coupled with the latest offenses she was sentenced to the Dementors Kiss which was performed immediately after the trial was concluded. Veritaserum had been used and revealed that she was searching for the Philospher’s stone at Hogwarts after she had heard that it was being hidden there for protection from her Lord since it would help him regain his body. The paper then carried information from the Flamel’s dispelling that rumor, it only extended life and made gold, it wouldn’t give a wrath a body. Also, it turns out that what was being stored in the castle was a fake. According to the Flamel’s ‘What fool would give up the method to long life and abundance of gold? There were actually several fakes spread throughout the world to catch thieves. Only they knew where the real one was.’ All the students got to watch the tantrum that Dumbledore had thrown when that was revealed as he had truly thought he had fooled his old mentor into putting the real stone into Gringotts so that he could slip it out and use it for himself.

Over Yule Amaryllis had gone home to Privet Drive and spent it with Aunt Petunia and Rowan. She was able to see her parents graves for the first time with the help of Sirius, who also took Petunia since she didn’t even know where they were buried. Sirius had arranged for their bodies to be moved from where Dumbledore arranged them to be buried in Godric’s Hollow to the family burial crypt in Highgate Cemetery in London where Potters had been buried for centuries. She enjoyed a long video chat with Tony about what had happened so far that year and the man wanted to pull her away from the old man and bring her to Malibu, but Amaryllis was able to convince him that she was okay by describing the way the magical restraining order kept blasting him down the hall. He was getting smarter though and staying just out of the range of the order to try and talk with her she simply ignored him.

Before any of the group knew it the twins were sitting their OWLs, Percy was sitting his NEWTS, and all three were fighting the stress of that while the rest were sitting their end of year exams. As soon as the twins finished their last test Amaryllis arranged a picnic out on the grounds with the twins favorite foods as well as Percy’s since he had changed after learning what had happened with his mother and little brother and vowed to value his family more. As they enjoyed the picnic they talked about plans for the future, Percy had decided against going into working in for the ministry and instead is going to study to be a lawyer. Amaryllis told all that she had been learning as Professor Snape’s apprentice, something that was to be kept between all of them. She told about how she had helped with the special potion for Arthur to help him find his missing mate and get him back, though she had mostly just prepared the ingredients while Professor Snape did the actual brewing. The others were glad that she was getting such an opportunity, especially once Draco explained that he was the youngest potion master to date and had never taken an apprentice before then.

Before they knew it the year was over and they were on the train heading home, leaving the headmaster to his sulking and planning. He knew that the next year would be a catalyst to his plans to try and bring Voldemort back so that he could be seen as the hero for teaching the Girl-who-lived and making sure that she was killed in the process. The group made plans to meet at the World Cup for those that were going, the Malfoy’s had bought tickets for the whole group and their friends, while Arthur received some for him and his oldest boys when he got a pay increase turns out a lot of the funds being skimmed by the ex-minister was from Arthur’s department and he was able to bring in three more workers so that it wasn’t so stressful, they were all mundane born at that who know their way around the mundane world unlike the man that had worked with him prior who was able to transfer out to where he worked better.

When Amaryllis walked through the barrier she couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face when she saw not only her Aunt and cousin, but also Sirius and Remus who would be staying in the guest room this summer as McGonagall gave Dumbledore a royal ass chewing for forcing the boys to stay at the castle the year before when she found out after returning from visiting her family in a different part of Scotland. Sirius was getting the Black Townhome fixed up after he had the goblins go through and remove all the cursed items, they were even able to remove his dreaded mothers portrait and found another of the soul containers of Riddles causing the house-elf Kreacher to finally die as his final orders were finally fulfilled with the destruction of the soul piece. It was going to be an interesting summer she knew that for sure as she stepped into the hug offered by Aunt Petunia.


	9. Summer before fourth year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter covering the summer before the fourth year...not much excitement...there is a lot of girl fun as the shopping for Yule Ball dresses happen...the restaurant mentioned toward the end is a true place in London and considered one of the top 30 restaurants in London, I have never been overseas so have never been there, the quote is directly from their website. The store that they shop at is completely made up but one that I wish was actually real I love vintage items and all the dresses chosen are things I would have loved to wear at their age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.  
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS or FRIDAY talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio or showing photos at the same time, *Translations in parentheses beside words as needed, ~*~Talking via text, video, or phone, Italics = mental conversations

Amaryllis looked around the Alley as they walked through the crowds on her birthday, once again she had dark hair like Tony’s and had it up in a [fun braided bun](http://www.wowmuseum.org/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/dd.jpg). She was shopping for her school stuff before they went to the World Cup, because Aunt Petunia and Rowan knew about the magical world and she was able to make a special potion/rune combo with Uncle Sev’s help they would be able to join them for the game. She was wearing a [fun vintage style dress](https://img0.etsystatic.com/015/1/5741132/il_570xN.447396972_8l9c.jpg) that Aunt Petunia had found for her gift this year that was a light purple under a beautiful black lace. She was wearing the jewelry that she had received the year before from Sirius and Remus and her favorite white kitten heels. She had gotten her list early thanks to the help of Aunt Minnie and Uncle Sev once they found out that she would be going to the World Cup, they said they wanted to give her a chance to find her own dress robes. The thing was that nothing in the alley that they had seen for dress robes fit her style, they did find out that the length mattered, dress robes for women needed to reach the floor so together the two ladies looked at each other and nodded it was back to the house to drop of Rowan and then they were going hunting.

Amaryllis was so glad that she would get a chance to actually go dress shopping with her Aunt and is so grateful that she had been learning ball room dancing with Rowan in secret for years before she went to Hogwarts. Vernon would have been pissed at his son learning ball room dancing but Aunt Petunia had wanted him to know how to do so for future women in his life, even though he was attending and all male school it never hurt to know how to twirl a woman around the dance floor. They went through five shops before finally giving in and going back into London the next day where they headed to the high end dress shops looking for the perfect gown. Finally they ended up at a shop called Fantastic Fun Fashion that specialized in vintage styles everything from the Renaissance era to the 1970s for men and women, though Amaryllis had to chuckle at the thought of the 70s being considered vintage style, the owner heard and chuckled with her saying it was just to give more options. They then talked over what she was looking for and were able to narrow things down to a [beautiful ball gown](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1Zi4kIpXXXXcAXFXXq6xXFXXXD/light-purple-lace-beading-embroidery-Medieval-dress-Renaissance-Gown-princess-Cos-Victorian-Gothic-Marie-Antoinette-Belle.jpg_640x640.jpg) that was light purple dress and had light teal beaded flowers on the bodice and up to the cap sleeves. They also found her some beautiful [white lace fingerless gloves](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/AlEAAOSw-DFaDNw~/s-l300.jpg) that the shop agreed to dye to match the color of the gown and a her first pair of [true heels](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1578/2411/products/12_7a6e8a8b-d0c1-45d4-9a25-7db96fdf601f_530x.jpg?v=1571510029) that had faux pearls around the ankle with a bow on the back and on the toe with a cute rhinestone heart among the pearls. She was planning on wearing the pearl earrings and necklace that Petunia had given her for her first Yule at Hogwarts with a similar three strand pearl bracelet and her Ladyship and Heiress rings for the jewelry. Together with FRIDAY they would find and practice simple elegant makeup and hair for the event, for there had to be an event happening to require dress robes. She silently hoped that one of the twins would ask her to attend what ever it was with them, knowing she wouldn’t be able to go with both even if she was drawn to both. And she hoped to be able to talk them into getting Mundane tuxes because the dress robes for boys were just a shame in her opinion. With that thought in mind she took pictures of [the tuxes](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c4/56/96/c45696f6005ff669bb55f83f04b7927a.jpg) that she saw that she knew would look amazing on Fred and George planning on printing them and sending them and the address of the shop to the boys suggesting that instead of formal robes they might like to cause a little mischief by wearing the ones she showed them.

With the finding of the dress and accessories Amaryllis and Petunia returned to Privet Drive to spend time with Rowan, they practiced their dancing so that she would be ready for whatever came and not cause embarrassment to her houses. Petunia watched and made sure they practiced instead of just screwing around, she had a feeling that Amaryllis would be in need of the practice, she had a feeling that the old fool had some scheme cooking up that would cause issues for her niece.

When the time of the World Cup came Amaryllis was all but bouncing in place with excitement about her cousin and aunt to be able to see a professional version of the game that she loved. Lucius and Severus were the ones to arrive to take them to the area that the game was going to be held, Lucius also gave them a portkey for when the game was over he warned them that those of the dark crowd were planning on causing some chaos after the game and to keep his position as spy he needed to stay. Amaryllis check that the wrist holder she had designed with Tony was in place and keeping her wand safe. It looked like a [metal cuff watch](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-QpaH7BjWUDs/UXqibfIgHhI/AAAAAAAAA2E/_dq7C2Qu_YA/s640/Silver_Winged_Cuff_Watch_by_Aranwen.jpg) but thanks to runes etched in it and a little bit of Tony’s magic talent, and wand work by Olivander, she was able to slip her wand up into the brace keeping it safe from being taken and being able to be returned to her if something caused it to leave her. She loved the wings and amethysts that he had added, she was able to slip her wand in behind the wings, with a simple tap of the fingers against the back and the wand is in her hand.

The group enjoyed watching the quidditch game, thankfully Fred and George were unaffected by the Veela’s presence something that made her extremely happy to note. Before the start of the game she was able to show not only the twins but also Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Neville the tuxes that she had found and what she was thinking about for whatever event was happening. The boys all agreed that it would be amusing and Draco even had his father’s okay to do so. They would be going to the shop tomorrow and ordering them, Petunia would pick them up and send them on when the tuxes came in so that they would be there in time for the event, which Lucius had stated would be happening during Yule. Amaryllis suggested to Hermione, Ginny, Luna who had been adopted into the Malfoy family due to a family relationship between Lucius and her father, as well as Susan and Hannah all come to the store as well and find their own dresses after showing them a picture of the gown that she had found, they all agreed and were excited to find something for themselves. Amaryllis spotted the snitch at about the same moment that Krum did and had to smile as he pulled off a perfect Wronski Feint against the opposing seeker. She was amazed to learn that he was still in school but thought it must be tough to compete both at school and professionally. When he came up to the box where they were sitting to greet the Bulgarian minister at the end of the game she congratulated him on a well done snatch and feint. She received a kiss on the back of her hand in a gentlemanly fashion after she had done so causing her cousin to chuckle until she elbowed him in the gut all the while smiling at everyone around them. It didn’t take long after the end of the game for the Weasley family and all the others that had shared the box with Amaryllis to get out of the stands before using their portkeys to go home instead of camping the night as had been the original plan. Lucius, Severus, Sirius, Remus, and Bill were all staying so that they could help or hinder as was needed and to make people think that they were all still there.

The next day Amaryllis was driven to the shop by Aunt Petunia where she met with all of her friends leading them in and greeting the owner happily before introducing everyone. It was fun to find things for everyone, the only changes to the tuxes that the boys did was Draco went with a dark grey version and they all got different colored vests and cravat pins to match the vests. Both twins went with a deep amethyst purple and a deep teal when they found out the colors of her dress with a discreet inquiry of her Aunt. Lucius had joined the boys in the shopping and found that the tuxes were much nicer than the formal dress robes that he was normally forced into by Narcissa, who had joined the girls, and so got a couple for himself and paid for the boys as belated birthday and early Yule gifts at least that was the reason he gave. Narcissa even found an amazing emerald green with black accent form fitting [mermaid style dress](https://www.lindadress.com/content/res/large/l59/0005994_green_high_neck_mermaid_cap_sleeve_prom_dress_with_black_lace_applique_wm.jpeg) that made Lucius’ jaw drop when she stepped out of the fitting room wearing it, much to her amusement from the sight of the smirk on her lips. Luna found a [pink flowing gown](https://cdn77.gemgrace.com/43196-thickbox_default/fairytale-pink-petals-ballgown-prom-dress-flowers-with-bubble-sleeves.jpg) that made her look like a fairy princess. Hermione found a teal off the shoulder [flowing gown](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c3/e1/b0/c3e1b01485cd561871a5249e6e6a7d99.jpg) that had light pink flowers along the sleeves and the bodice. Ginny found a [beautiful royal blue dress](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1233/6964/products/0564654207_1024x1024_2x.webp_f99c3c8e-fa34-4bf7-ae50-26697e068848_1024x1024.jpg?v=1565088224) that made her feel as beautiful as she was. Susan found a [light purple dress](https://cdn77.gemgrace.com/34412-thickbox_default/beautiful-purple-a-line-long-prom-dress-v-neck-with-sleeves.jpg) with a soft cape cover that worked beautifully with her light red hair and pale skin. Hannah found a [light silvery blue dress](https://cdn11.bigcommerce.com/s-i8mhqc75z2/images/stencil/500x659/products/6427/27125/2__87267.1528683430.jpg?c=2) that accented her dark hair and brown eyes in a beautiful way. They all found shoes that they liked with varying heights of the heels and some found short gloves or long depending on the type of dress and if it would go with the dresses style. Lady Malfoy found some black satin opera gloves that worked beautifully with her dress as well as a black fur wrap. After they all found their gowns or tuxes and the Malfoy family paid for everyone, despite the protests that were raised, Amaryllis talked them into trying a mundane restaurant for those from the wixen world. She had her Aunt lead everyone to the Rochelle Canteen down the way from Buckingham Palace, it advertised itself as being ‘Low-key and with a bit of everything, Rochelle Canteen is a good all occasions and tastes kind of place.’

Two days after the adventure of shopping with the others they all met up again on the train ready to start their new year and wondering what sort of adventure there was to be had this year.


	10. Fourth Year Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part is the lead up to the choosing of the champions...I am already working on the next part but this had gotten to 5900+ words already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS or FRIDAY talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio or showing photos at the same time, *Translations in parentheses beside words as needed, ~*~Talking via text, video, or phone, Italics = mental conversations

September 1, 2004

Amaryllis sat in the Great Hall with everyone else welcoming all the new students with claps as their houses were announced. She was glad to be in the warm dry Great Hall and felt bad for those that had ridden the boats as they were even wetter than those that took the carriages. As the lightening flashed overhead people jumped when the doors to the Great Hall were dramatically thrown open allowing an odd-looking man to stomp his way into the room. Dumbledore had been standing preparing to give his welcome speech and now his eyes started twinkling even more than before.

“Ah…Alastor perfect timing as always.” Dumbledore nodded to the man, though the castle was screaming at him that it wasn’t Alastor but a death eater by the mark on his arm, he ignored the castles warnings just happy that someone had taken his bait. “Students, I would like to introduce Retired Auror Alastor Moody. He’ll be assisting Professor Lupin since Professor Black is on medical restrictions from the spell damage he took in the chaos that happened at the World Cup. While we wish Professor Black a speedy recovery we welcome the assistance that will be provided by Professor Moody.” Dumbledore nodded toward the three men mentioned, inwardly though he was wishing that the spell damage Sirius had taken was worse than it was. “Before I call for our meal I must let you know that Quidditch will be cancelled this year…” Boos overwhelmed him for a moment until he gestured for silence. “Yes, yes, a terrible thing…but there is a very good reason. This year we’ll be hosting our brother and sister schools, Drumstang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, as well as several representatives of the Ministry starting on the 30th of October. The reason for this is we’ll be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Three champions will be chosen to compete, one from each school, all the champions must be of age due to new restrictions that have been placed in an attempt to prevent further loss of life. The champions will be bound by a magical contract when they are chosen and will have to compete in the challenges or loose their magic. More information will be available in your common rooms and further explanations will take place when the delegates from the other schools arrive. For now, eat as we start a new year.” Dumbledore clapped his hands signaling the start of the feast, though inwardly he was wanting to rub his hands together in glee as for once one of his plans is coming together.

Once everyone had eaten their fill of the feast Dumbledore dismissed them with the usual warnings about magic in the corridors and the forbidden forest. All the upper year Ravenclaws headed for the books that were provided in the common rooms wanting to know more about the tournament. Cho Chang was bragging that she would surely be the champion chosen, though she was only in the mid-range of ranking for her year, all the while she was sneering at Amaryllis.

“It’s too bad you aren’t of age, I’m sure you’re dying to compete and get even more fame.” Chang sneered toward Amaryllis who didn’t react beyond a raised eyebrow.

“Why would I want to participate in a tournament designed for older students with far more knowledge for fleeting fame? After all, though they say it will bring eternal glory can even one of you remember who the last champion is without looking at the books? I have enough to do just learning what I’m being taught now and dealing with the responsibilities of my houses. I don’t need even more on my plate.” Amaryllis shrugged and then turned to continue to the conversation that she was having with the others. “I’ll have to figure out a way to make sure that people aren’t able to put my name in without my consent. I’ve had a bad feeling the past month that something was going to happen this year. I think that someone is going to make it, so I’ve got to participate.”

“If your name does come you can always give an oath saying that you didn’t enter yourself or ask anyone to do it for you. That would keep people from going after you. Though we would need to see the contract that you’d be bound with if you were made to compete and see just what you’d have to do.” Draco explained sitting beside his little sister Luna holding her close.

“You need to contact big brother; you’ll need protection to wear.” Luna stated with her eyes distant.

“Whelp I’m dead…” Amaryllis sighed dropping back further into the couch not caring for once to seem proper among everyone in the common room. “I’m going to go up and contact him. Then I’m going to head to bed.” In reality she was going up to the dorm to call Tony then she was going to be slipping on her invisibility cloak and going down to Uncle Sev’s rooms so that she could find out what the note that Remus had a house-elf slip her at dinner meant. Once she was in her bed with her hangings closed and the privacy ward she had learned first year up she pulled out the Stark phone, it was only 1pm in Malibu but Tony was able to pick up right away meaning he was skipping a meeting again. “I’ve got a problem big brother.”

~*~Hold on I’m pulling up video. ~*~ Tony’s voice came over the phone before a little hologram screen appeared over the phone so that they could see each other. ~*~Now what’s happening little bit? You only arrived at your school today. How can you already be having a problem? ~*~

“This year Sirius is on limited magical use; I’ll be finding out why in a couple hours. Because of that the old goat has brought in a crazy assistant for Remus, he is known as Mad-eye.” Amaryllis explained briefly. “That isn’t the only issue…We’re going to be hosting the Triwizard tournament. Supposedly only those of age will be able to enter but with the way the old fool’s eyes were glinting he has plans for the champion drawing and having me entered. I talked it over with the group and Luna stated I needed to talk to you. She said I’ll need protection to wear. Think you can whip something up for me before October 30th? That’s when the other schools will be arriving and then the drawing happens on Samhain.”

~*~So, body armor that looks like official robes…~*~ Tony muttered to himself. ~*~I’ve seen video of a young woman that recently started working with SHIELD, which don’t realize that I know about them even though Howard was one of the founders and Aunt Peggy was one of the others…She wears a tight [white leather body armor](https://www.buycco.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/1000x/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/b/l/black_widow_cosplay_costumes_2020_black_widow_white_suits.jpg) with protection over the joints and holsters for different knives and other weapons. I can make something similar…FRI-baby conduct a quick scan and send me little bits measurements…I’ll reach out to the goblins about getting some dragonhide for the boots, gauntlets, ah hell the whole thing…I’ll also create a ‘hide [trench coat](https://www.ujackets.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/10/Gothic-Dark-Angel-Hooded-Trench-Coat.jpg) style robe. ~*~ In the background of the screen she could see the designs he was thinking of. ~*~I’ll see if they have a blue dragonhide for the jacket, I’ll put in protection runes and those that would allow it to be more fire-resistant…the body armor I’ll do in black instead of the white…no heels on the boots don’t need that discomfort…I’ll make sure the armor can be worn in water as well, you’ve told me about the lake on the grounds and never know if something will happen to put you in the water…I’ll make a [miniature rebreather](https://www.yourprops.com/movieprops/original/yp538c83433f4826.91521893/James-Bond-Die-Another-Day-Rebreather-3.jpg) like they used in the James Bond movies, that is something that if I get it right I’ll get to the Navy, especially the SEALS. ~*~

“That sounds amazing…Can you design a small blade that can fit in the wrist guard for the armor?” Amaryllis stated pulling up the screen a bit to show things a little closer.

~*~I bet if you reach out to the Goblins, after your name comes out so people don’t think you did it yourself, they will have plenty that you can add to the armor…I’ll add a shoulder holster for your wand instead of for a gun…~*~ Tony stated looking at where she was pointing and seeing that it would be a good place to put a wrist sheath. ~*~I’ll add the runes and such that we put on your watch to secure the knives and the wand.~*~

“Sounds good…” Amaryllis stated as she helped finalize different parts of the outfit. “I need to see if the others are out of the common room, I’ll have FRI scan the different books so you can read through the rules and regulations that are tied with the tournament. I need to head to see Uncle Sev, Uncle Remus, and Papa Sirius, I want to find out the real reason that Papa Siri is taking the year off.”

~*~Don’t forget to get some rest…You actually have classes tomorrow.~*~ Tony was trying to be more responsible for his sister. ~*~I’ve got a meeting to get to sadly but will get started on your armor and such this evening…I’ve already sent off a message to Karnast, we figured out how to have the tablet continue working in the office. He’s going to send enough of the dragonhide for several outfits. Any specific colors you want? ~*~

“The blue sounds amazing it ties in with Ravenclaw. If possible I’d like a golden color for the same reason…maybe some silver and green? I know that it will likely be a Gryffindor that will be chosen so I’ll let that house represent itself.” Amaryllis stated calmly thinking over what she wanted. “Definitely black, maybe on the body armor have red, green, silver, and blue tones in different areas…”

~*~I can make that happen…Oh boy here comes Pep…I’m going to be late if I don’t get going…I’ll let you know when the suit is on its way. ~*~ Tony stated quickly as he looked over his shoulder. ~*~Love you little bit.~*~

“Just because I’ve stopped growing at 5’2…” Lis whined and pouted as she crossed her arms before giving a smile. “I love you too big bro. Don’t keep Pep waiting too long.”

With that they hung up and Amaryllis opened the curtain to find that all the others are closed showing the other ladies were asleep. She pulled on the invisibility cloak as she slipped downstairs, there were still a few older students hanging around the common room, but they were all so focused on the books and going over their summer homework that she was able to slip out of the room without alerting anyone of her presence. She quietly went through the halls and was soon arriving at the fifth-floor rooms that belonged to Severus, Sirius, and Remus though Severus kept a set of rooms down by his dungeon classroom since they weren’t letting to many people know that they were a trio. With a simple utterance of ‘Bambi solemnly swears she is up to no good’ she was allowed into the chamber without having to wait for one of them to let her in and risking being discovered out of the common room after curfew.

“Hey Bambi.” Sirius stated softly from where he was cuddled up to Remus on the couch while Severus sat in the armchair by the fireplace. “Was wondering how long it would take you to get up here.”

“Hey Papa Siri…” Amaryllis removed the cloak as she entered the room fully and curled up beside her papa. “Why are you really taking the year off Papa?”

“Well…I did take some spell damage but that isn’t the reason that I’m on magic restrictions. Over Yule you’re going to become a big sister.” Sirius stated letting the light glamour drop so that the slight rounding of his stomach was visible, it was clear that he was about five months along. “It’s because of the damage that I’m restricted because it almost caused a miscarriage. Sev was able to keep the babe stable until we got to Andromeda. We’re keeping it secret from Dumbles for as long as possible.”

“Really!” Amaryllis placed her hand on the slight belly carefully after getting a nod of okay. “Should you be putting a glamour on? Do you know what you’re having? What is your due date? What are you going to do about the babe after it arrives?...”

“Calm down pup…I can’t answer if you don’t give me time…” Sirius chuckled at the rapid-fire questions. “It is perfectly safe to wear a glamour on my stomach when not in our rooms it takes very little magic. We are waiting until the birth to find out the gender. The due date is around December 10th according to Andromeda. After the babe arrives we’ll figure things out then, for now we are just trying to keep the old fool from finding out.”

Remus was smiling at their eldest pup’s reaction to the news that they were expecting.

“We weren’t able to let you know before now because of Fumblewhore.” Severus said from where he was sitting a gentle smile on his face as he watched his two mates. “The way we figured it the babe was conceived over the easter break when Dumbles was at the ICW conference and so couldn’t monitor us too closely. He likes to think he has a hold on me, he constantly brings up your mother Lily as if I had loved her more than as a sister. After he returned he kept a very close eye on us, so someone or something let him know we were spending a lot of time together, he tried to place compulsions again but thanks to our rings they didn’t stay.”

“I’m so glad, I hate that he thinks he is allowed to do that.” Amaryllis snarled, she had felt him try to compulse her from a distance several times, she just let him think that it didn’t stick even though he knew that she had claimed her rings. “I’m so happy for the three of you.”

“At midnight on the 30th before Samhain, after everyone has settled for the night hopefully, we’ll be getting bonded so that this child will be legitimate for one of our lines. Severus has decided that the babe will inherit his family line since you’re the heir for the Black.” Sirius explained. “We plan on having our private ceremony at the Black Townhome, so we won’t be here the arrival of the delegates but will be here for the drawing of champions. We have explained to the old goat that we are going to the graves; we always go on Samhain but because of the delegations we are going the day before. A true soul bonding ceremony has no one else but the three of us and Mother Magic.”

“I’m glad that you’ll finally get to bond.” Amaryllis gave each man a hug. “I’ve talked with big brother; he’s going to make me some amazing armor and battle robes. Luna said that I needed talk to him because I’ll need protection this year after I had mentioned how concerned I am about someone entering me and being forced to compete.”

“That is a worry we’ve had as well once we learned what was being hosted this year.” Remus nodded in response. “We fear he’ll rope someone into placing your name through a different school and if you are the only one from that school then you will be forced to compete.”

“Draco suggested that I take a magical vow in front of the whole school and visiting delegates that I didn’t enter knowingly or ask anyone to enter me. Can you help me write it out so that I cover all aspects?” She looked over at Severus as she asked this.

“Of course, Dywysoges (princess).” Severus nodded proud of her and of Draco for thinking of these aspects. “That will help keep you from being isolated from the school if there is another champion and keeps the other delegates and champions from snubbing you as well. Now you need to get back to bed, there is class tomorrow Dywysoges, you’ve got potions first thing.”

“Alright Uncle Sev,” Amaryllis stood and gave hugs to everyone before starting to pull the cloak on and head for the door. She turned just before disappearing under the cloak, “With you getting bonded does that mean I’ll be able to call each of you father?”

“Yes, pup, you’ll be able to call all of us father.” Remus replied his eyes slightly shiny with tears he was fighting to keep in.

“Great! I’ll have to think of good versions for all of you.” With that she swung the cloak on and skipped out the door happy as can be.

October 9, 2004

Dumbledore paced in front of the doors leading out of the castle hiding his smirk when he saw and heard the approach of Remus’ assistant. ‘Right on time’ was the thought that ran through his mind as he turned to greet his ‘friend’.

“Good evening Alastor! May I walk with you for a bit? Its been so longs since last we talked other than to convince you to come and cover for Sirius.” Dumbledore stated as he matched pace with the man.

“Of course, I was just heading ta the Hogshead if ya want ta join me.” ‘Alastor’ grumbled, to those that knew the man it was obvious he was fighting his disgust at walking with Dumbledore.

“Sadly, I can only walk to Hogsmeade since Aberforth still refuses me entrance to his establishment.” Dumbledore inwardly sneered at the thought of his little brother’s hovel of a pub.

“Ah yes, your estranged brother…At least he still lets me in.” ‘Alastor’ said with a carefully hidden chuckle, it amused him that this man was banned from anywhere let alone the place his brother owned though few knew about his brother in the first place.

“Yes, yes…” Dumbledore grumbled. “Now I wanted to talk to you out of the castle halls were even the walls are listening. I wanted to discuss the safety of the protections we are planning on placing around the goblet…”

“Yes, are you sure an age line is enough?” ‘Alastor’ looked at Dumbledore with the magical eye the other keeping watch around the front of them.

“I’m not so sure. But it is what the Ministry says will be enough. I’d like you to help me place the wards around and stay close to the goblet to make sure someone doesn’t trick it somehow.” Dumbledore spoke carefully he didn’t want to give his plans away for someone to slip Amy’s name in. “Like say if someone were to enter a younger student’s name under an alternative school they would be the only one in the drawing and have to compete or risk losing their magic.”

“What of the goblet reading the magical signatures of the names, if it was someone else entering the person wouldn’t they then be the one that would lose their magic?” Alastor asked, it had been the one thing that had been stumping him on how to sneak in the name he needed too for his master.

“All they would have to do was get a hold of a piece of homework or a letter with their signature and take the name from that.” Dumbledore shook his head as if concerned but really just gloating inside that he was able to work this plan so well.

“That is true, especially if there is magic used in close relation to the homework…” Alastor stated his ‘mad-eye’ spinning as he watched all around the path and village. “Constant Vigilance after all. I’ll gladly guard the goblet when the time comes. Wouldn’t want someone to enter a minor after all, they would be able to be considered an adult after their name came out for it’ll only draw those of age with the protections in place.”

“Very true wouldn’t want that to happen…” Dumbledore mumbled lightly but knew that they would just have to make sure that the student didn’t realize what it truly meant when they were chosen, couldn’t have her gaining all access to her seats after all, she already had enough power, he would come to that hurdle when it happened after all that restraining order was still in place. “Well, I must leave you here, thank you for this conversation. Enjoy your evening Alastor.”

Aberforth was sweeping the front porch of the Pub and watching his brother with a concerned gaze, “What was he planning now and whose life was he about to toy with.” He mumbled to himself as he nodded in greeting to Alastor, though the man seemed different, he’d have to pass the information on to Severus so he could keep an eye out.

October 30, 2004

Because it was a Saturday when the delegates were arriving the students were walking the grounds or in Hogsmeade in their casual outfits, though they knew that the professors would later have them change to their robes most were planning on just placing the robe over what they were already wearing, as was common when they had to wear them on the weekends. Amaryllis was enjoying walking around the grounds in one of her favorite [casual outfits](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2f/6f/29/2f6f2957b0d961b5b7524297e93e450c.jpg) that Aunt Petunia helped her pick out that still represented Ravenclaw through the colors: a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a soft gold sweater, her tan knee high boots that didn’t have a heel, a dark blue wool double peacoat, blue scarf, gold stocking cap, and gold abstract feather earrings, when she was in the village she had a beautiful gold purse that she used to match the outfit. She was proud of her house and wouldn’t hide it even if she did get light teasing. She had her hair up in a [casual bun](http://i0.wp.com/therighthairstyles.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/14-sleek-casual-bun-updo.jpg?w=500) with a beautiful hair stiletto that Tony had sent her earlier this month when he had sent the armor through Aunt Petunia. She was enjoying spending time in the village laughing with her friends though the concern about tomorrow was heavy on her heart. She was also concerned that Tad, Père, and Papa wouldn’t be able to slip away since they had been wrangled into being the chaperones for the village.

Fred and George did their best to keep her mind off of the next day, they had talked about putting their names in even though they weren’t of age, but she told them that it would worry her too much if somehow they were able to do it and got chosen. Because they were magical twins and shared one soul it was likely if one was chosen the other would be forced to join him. Instead, they talked about their plans of opening a joke shop after they graduated next year. They had always dreamed of it and were hoping to have enough saved up to do so. They were grateful to Luna for stopping them from making a bet with Bagman with their savings, she simply reminded them that the goblins were after him for his betting fees all the while watching the man with her vacant smile that spoke of her knowing things others didn’t. It wasn’t long after their trip to Honeydukes that the twins lead her back toward the castle and the large tree by the lake that they had found her under several times in the past, they had arranged with the house-elves to have a picnic set up for them there to enjoy the beautiful fall day.

“This was my dad’s favorite spot to sit with his friends and later with my mum.” Amaryllis gave a soft smile as they approached the tree and she saw the blanket.

“How do you know?” Fred asked with his head slightly cocked to the side.

“They carved their names in the tree one day. If you look carefully you can find them. Plus, Papa Sirius told me once when he found me out here crying during second year. I feel closer to my parents when I sit here then anywhere else in the castle.” Amaryllis stated gesturing to the tree after George had bowed her onto the pillow set out for her to sit on.

George joined Fred in searching for the names only to startle when they saw what was actually carved. The names of the marauders with three other nicknames graced the tree while in a heart was the names James + Lily and the date before their graduation.

“According to Papa Siri, mum and dad carved the heart when James proposed, and Lily accepted in ‘their spot’ which was right here under this tree. Papa, Tad, Père, Aunt Cissy, and Uncle Luc all were witnesses.” Amaryllis continued a light smirk on her face as she wondered how long it would take them to ask about the nicknames.

“Ama dear heart…you know who the Marauders are? And who these additional names belong to?” Fred and George asked together in their normal method while joining her on the cushions set out.

“Of course, I do…I just told you who their were…” Amaryllis smirked; it wasn’t often she got to let her mischievous side out.

“You might have said who they are too you but that doesn’t give us much…” Fred said with a slightly exasperated look on his face.

“You’re both very smart, I think you’ll figure it out. Now what lead to us coming here?” Amaryllis asked as she looked around the grounds and the beautiful picnic. “I thought we were going to be spending the day with our friends.”

“We did spend time with them…but we wanted to have time with just you…also we may have asked Sirius for permission…and after a few days he got back to us…” Fred and George told her suddenly nervous.

“What did you ask Papa permission for?” Amaryllis’ became nervous as she looked at the pair who she cared about very deeply.

“We asked his permission…after explaining somethings…for permission to court you…” Fred and George stated softly before pulling out of the picnic basket a small box tied with a beautiful bow. “He gave us permission and granted the right of first gift.” They said this part perfectly together while handing her the box.

Amaryllis took it with shaking hands, for though she cared for them she did remember her test saying that there were soulmates waiting for her. “What was it that you explained?”

“We explained to him that…though we only knew for sure…after we turned 15…we were drawn to you…when we first met…We explained that we realized…the summer after our 15th birthday…that you are our soulmate…” Fred and George explained. “We were going to wait…to let you know after you…turned 15 but…we want you to be protected…and want to give you…a chance to know us…before then…”

Amaryllis was so glad that she wasn’t the only one drawn from the moment of meeting, very carefully she opened the small box only to gasp at the beautiful bracelet contained within. It was an [antique silver cuff bracelet](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a1/e1/47/a1e147303d9aaf381e7bd3321aca93ef.jpg) with moonstone and black onyx as well as small chips of aquamarine.

“We did some research after we found this…aquamarine gems are said to be associated with courage as well as release anxiety and fear…Moonstone gems are supposed to promote clear thinking, inspiration, and assist in the fulfillment of one’s destiny…Black Onyx is supposed to repel negativity and protects the wearer from hostility from others…we had felt drawn to this bracelet…and Luna suggested we look up the language of gems…” Fred and George explained as they helped her take it from the box and place it around her wrist. “Its been in the Prewett family vault for generations just sitting there…now it is where it is needed…Tell us Amaryllis…Do you except our offer of courtship?”

“Yes!” Amaryllis cried out happily as she hugged both men before her so glad that she had this today. She needed the strength that would come from them courting her and supporting her in the months to come.

After the acceptance they enjoyed the delightful picnic that the elves had prepared for them and then joined the other students in walking the grounds enjoying the sunshine that seemed just that little bit brighter to her. Those of their friends that knew the tradition of first gift in courtships smiled when they saw the bracelet on Amaryllis’ wrist while she walked with an arm through one of each of the twins. Hermione looked at the bracelet and the way that she was walking with a giant smile that hadn’t been seen since they had heard about the tournament and only nodded, she would ask Draco later about what had happened hearing him congratulate them quietly on their courtship beginning. She would learn that because courtship can happen between any gender combination, since males could become pregnant through the blessing of Mother Magic, it was traditional for those that are requesting the right to court the other to give them a bracelet of some sort with stones that hold a special meaning to the couple. When she found that out she couldn’t help but smile at the fact that her dear heart sister was now being courted by the two men that she had confided in Hermione as having crushes on but worried about since she knew that she had soulmates out there. For her to accept the twins meant that she had discovered something to ease that worry.

Before the students knew it they were being directed back to the school to gather their robes so that they could greet the students from the other schools. The Twins had worked with the younger group when they heard rumor that Hogwarts was going to sing that awful school song as the greeting to the others. It was not the impression they thought was best, so they had worked with others from each house and had something planned to be impressive. When they saw the carriage and boat along with the way the some of the foreign students seemed to turn their noses up at the sight of the school they decided it was a good thing they had done so. When the delegations had made their fantastic entrances the twins with their friends had set off their show. With the help of the castle large magical versions of each of the houses formed and dove through the room before settling into glowing crests above each table, along with fireworks spelling out ‘Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry welcomes you within her halls’. Everyone of Hogwarts students cheered at having something just as incredible as the dancing girls or flipping boys of the other schools. Dumbledore clapped politely though inwardly he was grumbling over someone arranging something like that and him not knowing. With the production of bringing out the goblet he was able to be as flamboyant as he liked before beginning the feast.

During the feast Amaryllis got a chance to practice her French by conversing with the Beauxbaton’s girls that had joined them, the boys had gone over to the Gryffindor table while the Durmstrang students had split between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Krum had noticed her and remembered her from the World Cup and gave a nod of recognition. Amaryllis made sure that the delegates understood that she was glad that they were here and also made sure that they knew she had no plans of entering the tournament, though she confided in a few she feared that someone would try to do it for her. They were rightly worried that something like that would happened and promised to tell the others so that no one would blame her if it did happen. She knew her friends in Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor were also spreading the worries that they had about someone trying to force Amaryllis into the competition when she has made it clear through the whole year so far that she had no desire to participate that in her words ‘she was already famous enough’. It was something she had talked about with Severus, Remus, and Sirius to try and get ahead of things for when it happened that she was entered.

Dumbledore stood once everyone was finished eating and got the attention of everyone.

“Now that we are all full let me welcome the wonderful delegates from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang once again and go over some ground rules. Tomorrow morning those that wish to enter their names into the Goblet of Fire will be allowed to start, tonight the goblet is being guarded by Alastor Moody to make sure that no one tries to enter before allowed. Again, this is only for those that are of age, that is 17 or older. Do not try to enter others who are younger, the goblet will read the magic of the signature on the paper and the one who entered will be the one tied to compete if their name is drawn. Our foreign guest will be staying on their modes of transport for the duration and continuing their own classes there. All our guests are welcome to wander the grounds as they will but must be aware that the forest on the edge of our grounds is forbidden due to many dangerous creatures that reside within. Hence why it is named the forbidden forest.” Dumbledore let out a light chuckle though no one else did. “Anyway, tomorrow we will have another feast as we celebrate Halloween…”

“SAMHAIN!” A student from Slytherin called out earning looks of approval from most of his fellow students.

“As we celebrate Halloween and have the drawing of the champions.” Dumbledore continued after looking over his glasses at everyone who was nodding along to it being called Samhain he was trying to get rid of the wixen practices but had not been lucky so far since even Amy Potter observed them. “I suggest that all Hogwarts students head to their Houses and get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow.” With that he dismissed everyone and allowed them to leave, inwardly he was smirking for he knew with Sirius, Severus, and Remus out of the castle for their yearly visit to the graves of James and Lily that they would be unable to stop him from getting Amy Potter’s name into the goblet. He watched from a special frame in his office as ‘Alastor’ looked around before stepping over the age line and placed what looked like a torn piece of parchment within all the while smirking at the success of a plan coming together. “Yes, Fawkes my old friend, we have a big day tomorrow.” Dumbledore mumbled watching the frame before heading up to his chambers, he didn’t listen to the sorrowful tune that Fawkes sang at the actions of the manipulative old man. Nor did he notice as the phoenix forced a burning and quick growth to be able to break the bonds that were upon him, he quickly flashed out of the Headmasters office and to the chambers of the Black-Prince family.


	11. year 4 pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter covers the choosing of the champions and the first task...comes in just over 9000 words...enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS or FRIDAY talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio or showing photos at the same time, *Translations in parentheses beside words as needed, ~*~Talking via text, video, or phone, Italics = mental conversations, underlined = parseltongue/all-speech

October 31, 2004

Amaryllis sat in the bleachers that had been set up to allow people to view those that were putting their names in the goblet, she was fighting the urge to chew on her nails, which Luna had painted a mix of blue and gold for her to keep her from doing so. Her was up in a simple [French bun](https://www.lovely-hairstyles.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/11/8.French-Bun.jpg) and already decorated with her flowers of remembrance that she wore every year, this time they lined the bun and didn’t form a crown. She was wearing a simple long blue [cowlneck sweater dress](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/97/0c/00/970c003cbedf1cd14badf63a429a7566.jpg) with some black leggings and her knee high [lace up black boots](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1YaSeKeuSBuNjSsplq6ze8pXaO/PXELENA-Retro-Punk-Gothic-Long-Boots-Women-Lace-Up-Square-High-Heels-Riding-Knight-Knee-High.jpg) with a square heel, she had been practicing for a long time to get the hang of walking in heels and it helped her feel pretty. She only had on her watch, courtship bracelet, and rings for jewelry. She watched as the Gryffindors cheered on Angela as she approached, she smiled as the twins bypassed the goblet even though everyone seemed to think that they would try and enter, she clapped for Diggory when he braved approaching to enter his name, and she just stared as Chang smirked at her as she placed her name. Fred and George walked over to where Amaryllis was sitting and joined her one on each side, Neville slid over to give them room not even taking his eyes off his book on rare plants, Draco smirked at them with a raised eyebrow, and Hermione had moved up to sit with Luna and Ginny behind Amaryllis, they also all had flowers of remembrance on their person in some way.

“Ama…” Fred said to get her attention away from those entering their names for a moment. “We have something else for you.”

George was holding a small box, the type that fancy earrings or rings would come in.

“Will you accept our second gift of courting?” George asked just holding the box in the palm of his hand.

“Yes…” Amaryllis said with a small blush when she saw the lavender sprig arranged in the bow tying the gift. She pulled the sprig out and handed it over her shoulder to Luna for her to add it into her hair. She then opened the box and couldn’t contain her gasp at the beautiful earrings that they had just given her. Ruby and diamond [dangle earrings](https://a.1stdibscdn.com/archivesE/upload/j_722/41_14/org_japsjan82014_8_copy_copy1/ORG_japsjan82014_8_copy_copy_l.jpeg) in white gold, the rubies formed a flower while the diamonds formed the leaves and stem as well as different parts of the flower itself.

“Oooh…good choice…” Luna spoke up from where she was looking over Amaryllis’ shoulder. “Ruby for protection from misfortune, promotion of love, and when given as a gift a symbol of friendship and love, while the diamonds is known to absorb and amplify the thoughts of the wearer as well as the strengths and weaknesses of other gems, it is also known to offer protection against poisons.”

Amaryllis smiled softly at the twins before giving them each a quick peck on the cheek before putting the earrings in, glad that she had chosen not to wear any that day. They were then able to convince her to leave her post watching the entrants and come for a walk with them along the grounds. The rest of their group soon followed to act as chaperones now that an official courtship had been declared, the offering of a second gift in public and the acceptance of said gift declares the official courtship for everyone to know and then requires chaperones for the courting couple/trio to be present until betrothal happened.

“So, we were thinking…about the names that you gave yesterday…and who you call Papa…We think we have it figured out who the Marauders are.” Fred and George stated as they helped her into her deep blue peacoat.

“Ask and I shall tell you if you are correct…” Amaryllis stated with a soft smirk as she pulled on her gray knit mittens that Hermione had made for her last year at the start of winter, as she did this they were walking out the doors to the grounds where they wouldn’t be so easily overheard.

“Professor Black…Professor Lupin…James Potter…Professor Snape…Lord Malfoy…and Lady Malfoy. Though we have yet to figure out seventh name that was on the tree. And we haven’t figured out who is who.” Fred and George stated as they looped her arms through their again.

“You’re correct dear sirs. Though the seventh name should be cast from the carving for he was a traitor to them all.” Amaryllis stated as she lead the way over to the tree so that she could point out the names as she said who was who. “Papa Sirius aka Padfoot, Père Remus aka Moony, Daddy James aka Prongs, Tad Severus aka Nightshade, Uncle Lucius aka Lord Spook, and Aunt Narcissa aka Lady Nightsong. The seventh and traitor is Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail and a rat in all forms.” She sneered the last sentence as she said it and looked up when she heard others approaching only to smile when she saw it was her fathers. “Papa you three should do the honor and remove the rat from the list.”

“That is a very good idea pup.” Sirius stated raising his eyebrow at the sight of the earrings and the bracelet. “We heard as we were coming out all the talk about how you accepted a pair of earrings from the mischief makers here.”

“They wanted to give me something to take my mind off of what is coming. They said Luna gave them the necessary nudge.” Amaryllis smiled softly as she hugged her fathers in greeting. “I’m glad you guys are here…now let me see the bonding rings!”

All three men chuckled and held out their hands showing the matching narrow [tungsten rings](https://cdn10.bigcommerce.com/s-jehe8mdt/products/1298/images/3674/Narrow_Celtic_Knot_Dragon_Ring_Triquetra_Ring_02__29526.1429729968.1280.1280.jpg?c=2) with Celtic dragons and the trinity knot upon their fingers. All the girls were excited to see it while the boys all offered their congratulations. Sirius returned the hugs carefully, just because his belly was glamoured didn’t mean someone couldn’t feel it was there. The three men then turned and after looking briefly at each other removed Wormtail’s name from the tree and replaced it with Lady Vixen.

“Was mum Lady Vixen?” Amaryllis stated as she walked over and touched the name briefly looking over her shoulder at the men.

“That she was, she was a fox animagus.” Remus replied a soft smile of remembrance on his face.

“Were you all animagus?” Luna asked with her head cocked to the side as she thought. “Is that where your names came from?”

“You are correct Lady Luna-Moon.” Sirius replied giving a playful bow while his husbands groaned lightly behind him. “Mister Padfoot at your service, I’m a large black wolfhound, I look similar to a Grimm. I won’t change because Amaryllis is still getting used to my form. Remy is Mister Moony for his wolf. Sev is Mister Nightshade for his black panther. Prongs was for his stag form, Lord Spook was for the [Shadow Cat](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/thumb.php?f=Shadowcat_by_kevin_catalan.jpg&width=1200) that Luc turns into, and Lady Nightsong is for the Tawny Owl she turns into.”

“Can we train to be animagus?” Amaryllis asked looking over the names again, she knew why they were called what they were, but she had always wondered.

“After your 15, your magical core stabilizes enough for it not to be dangerous to try. We risked a lot, James, Peter, and I, when we went through the training when we did.” Sirius replied wanting to be a responsible adult but also knowing that the kids would try if they didn’t give them a reason.

“So, Fred and I could start the training?” George asked perking up at the thought of training to be an animagus.

“Yeah I suppose…” Sirius dodged out of Severus’ reach knowing that his mate wouldn’t be that happy at him encouraging the two biggest pranksters since the Marauders themselves to make even more mischief. “I’ll see if I can find the journal of our process that James kept, I think we stored it in the come-and-go room…” His thoughts wandered off as he tried to remember.

“Wicked…” Fred whispered looking over at his twin as his eyes widened. “Gred you know this means we’ll never be able to pull a prank on them…”

“No Forge it just means we’ll have to up our game.” George replied a smirk crossing his face.

“Feel free to try pups. Just keep the pranks out of the potions classroom.” Sirius smirked right back welcoming the challenge.

“Sirius…You know you can’t participate in a prank war yet.” Remus sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration and exasperation.

“But Remy…” Sirius whined.

“No buts Mutt…you know why…You’ll have time later but not until after the new year you know that!” Severus snapped playfully before smirking. “Thank you though for mentioning to keep the pranks out of my classroom but not Remy’s. Rem should we contact Luc and Cissy and see if they want to go against our challengers?”

“After the New Year begins I think that might just be the thing that the school will need.” Remus nodded a smirk of his own crossing his lips as he watched the twins gulp and Amaryllis fight laughter at the reactions happening. “Now it is almost time for lunch, and I believe that all of you should be there. The announcements will be quiet informative.”

Amaryllis and the rest looked at each other before turning and heading back to the school quickly wondering just what was going to happen during lunch. Turns out the announcements that were happening was the notification of Professor Snape’s and Professor Lupin’s names changing as they have finally completed the bond with their soulmate who also had a change of name. They were all Black-Prince’s now as Professor Snape had finally changed his last name to reflect his lordship that he had claimed and leave his muggle father behind. They stated that to keep the confusion of the classroom from happening that Professor Snape would now be Professor Prince and Professor Lupin would remain Lupin in the classroom since he usually taught with Sirius. They also informed the students that thanks to the efforts of Sirius’ healer and him actually listening to the healer he would be back in the classroom at the start of the new year, this caused most of the school to cheer for they did not like having Professor Moody who had just finished showing them the Unforgivables the week before and had been talking about trying the Imperious Curse on the students, they were thankful that Professor Lupin would be back in the class and therefore Professor Moody would be unable to follow through with his threat. What they didn’t know was that Remus had found out about what Alastor had done and threatened to let Moony out if he ever threatened one of his students with an Unforgivable or treated them differently due to their parents again. He also vowed to keep a closer eye on the man and for the November full moon make sure he was unable to teach due to an unfortunate accident.

Before the group knew it evening had fallen, and everyone was gathered in the Great Hall waiting for the Halloween feast to begin so they could find out who would be the school champions. No one was able to focus on their meals fully though they did enjoy the food, they enjoyed the wider variety of dishes that were being offered than normal due to the foreign students presence. Before they knew it the food was being whisked away and the drawing was about to commence.

“Now I remind our hopeful entrants, that the drawing of your name binds you into a magical contract. You must participate or face losing your magic. When the name is drawn the person will proceed up to the front and continue to the small anti-chamber to the left. It seems as if the Goblet is ready to give us our first champion…” Dumbledore called out as he approached the goblet and grabbed the piece of slightly burned parchment that held the name of the first champion. “For Beauxbaton we have…Fleur Delacour!”

The students from Beauxbaton’s cheered politely for their fellow student as she rose and curtsied to the headmasters, her headmistress, and the judges who were present. She followed the directions that she was given on where to go while the others waited to see who would be drawn next.

“For Durmstrang we have…Viktor Krum!” All the students cheered at the name of the famous Quidditch player who simply nodded in respect to the judges, headmaster Dumbledore, and Headmistress Maxime completely ignoring his own headmaster before joining Fleur in the anti-chamber.

“For Hogwarts we have…Cedric Diggory!” The sound of the cheers from Hufflepuff overwhelmed the cheers from the other tables as the seventh year quidditch captain and perfect nodded to those at the head table, especially Professor Sprout as his head of house.

“With that we call this drawing of champions to a clos…” The Goblet lit up again and spat out another slightly burned sheet of parchment and Amaryllis went white with fear. “AMARYLLIS POTTER-BLACK!”

Taking a deep breath after getting reassuring squeezes from her friend around her and looks of pity from most of the rest she stood from her seat and walked to the front where she glared at Dumbledore before turning to the schools present and let her wand drop into her hand.

“I, AMARYLLIS MARIA POTTER-BLACK, DO HEAR-BY SWEAR TO MOTHER MAGIC THAT I DID NOT ENTER MY NAME INTO THE GOBLET. I DID NOT REQUEST ANYONE ENTER FOR ME. I HAD NO KNOWLEDGE OF MY NAME BEING ENTERED. I AM IN THIS UNWILLINGLY. SO, I ASK MOTHER MAGIC TO JUDGE MY WORDS AND LET IT BE KNOWN IF I SPEAK THE TRUTH. SO, I SAY SO MOTE IT BE!” Amaryllis called out after casting a sonorous charm on her through and then canceled it and held her wand up casting the Patronus charm that Remus had worked with her on last year even after the dementors were removed from the grounds with the capture of Mad Bella. She then turned and headed with her head held high into the anti-chamber even though she was terrified over what was to come. Remus, Sirius, Severus, and Filius all followed to give the child support.

The other champions looked up when she entered and took in her pale face and shaking hands.

“Bloody hell…you were chosen weren’t you.” Cedric sighed worried for his fellow seeker Amaryllis just nodded unable to find her words.

“Good job on the vow, pup.” Sirius said coming up behind her and pulling her into a hug. “We’ll figure out a way to help you.”

“I’m just grateful for Luna’s foresight in telling me to get protective gear.” She whispered back as she fought the shakes that were trying to take over her body. “Why can’t I have one good Samhain at this school?”

“I don’t know Dywysoges, I don’t know.” Severus stated coming over and offering his own support not caring how Dumbledore felt he should be antagonistic to his goddaughter it wasn’t going to ever happen.

“Dumbledore may I see the slip that held her name?” Remus all but growled, the full moon was only a few days past after all.

“Of course.” Dumbledore was smart enough to hand it over. “Someone must have cast a complicated confundus charm on the goblet to make it believe there were four schools.” He hadn’t planned on her oath but could still make things work.

“This is from a bit of her homework, so it is her signature. Also, it says Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It’s a good thing she has dual citizenship, and it won’t judge her on having a false school. I’ll contact Headmaster Fontaine so he can send someone to represent her and the school.” Severus stated looking over Remus’ shoulder at the parchment, it was clear that the school was written by another hand, so likely the person who put the school down would also be tied to the event.

“We’ll need a copy of the contract to share with Headmaster Fontaine, after all he wasn’t part of the negotiations for the tournament and would most likely want to look over what his school is participating in.” Sirius stated watching Alastor and Dumbledore closely as they seemed to ‘argue’ with the judges though they both gave in very quickly. “She’ll also need leave of classes tomorrow so that she can attend to business at the bank since it accepted her as a champion she will need the supplies to do so and will need to claim all her seats.”

Dumbledore tried to stutter out of the right to give her permission to leave the school for that but there was nothing he could legally do, after all she had been entered under an alternate school so for this year she was considered an exchange student learning here. Finally, he nodded and let Crouch, Sr. give the rules for the first task to the four champions, three of whom were glaring at their headmasters and the judges for putting an under-age young lady through this. Amaryllis figured watching them that she just gained three new older siblings.

“Oh, and Albus,” Sirius turned back to say something before they left the chambers. “If any harm comes to my daughter beyond that which is natural in this tournament, you can be assured that I will see your ass in court.”

Albus just sputtered as the chamber was emptied for it wasn’t often that someone not only cursed at him but also threatened him with court. Remus, Severus, Sirius, and Filius all escorted Amaryllis back to the Ravenclaw Common Room where her friends were waiting to help her through the end of Samhain and get some rest, Severus slipped Hermione a dreamless sleep to give to Amaryllis when they got up to their room so that she could get the rest that she needed.

“I’ll fire-call Headmaster Fontaine as soon as we’re back in our rooms, it would only be seven there so he should still be in his office.” Severus stated as he approached the rooms that they now openly shared, though he kept the ones near his classroom for the times that he had a late-night brewing going on.

“I’ll send an owl to Gringotts to set an appointment for tomorrow.” Remus replied as he helped Sirius to the couch, knowing his mate had to be in pain and exhausted.

Amaryllis didn’t say anything as she sat before the fire watching all but the lavender sprig the twins had given her burn away. She asked for her parents protection as she watched the flames and prayed for Mother Magic to punish the one that had entered her name. She knew her fathers were taking care of everything, but she had one more person she had to call, even though it was coming up on midnight here it was only coming up on 4:00pm there. Hermione brought her the cellphone when she had quietly asked for it before helping clear the common room from those that wished to bug her about her entry, she may or may not have hexed Chang upon arrival at the common room for her ranting about Amaryllis cheating her out of fame and glory.

~*~Hey little bit,~*~ Tony’s voice came through the phone within moments of the first ring connecting. His face soon followed as he had JARVIS initiate video when he didn’t hear anything but sobs. ~*~Ah hell…fuck…it happened didn’t it…~*~

“My name came out…” Amaryllis sobbed finally letting go and feeling as if she was shaking apart. “Thanks to the others no one but a few bitter people think I did it. Hermione actually hexed one of the main accusers I was told.”

~*~Hold on…no Pep I can’t come back into the meeting…what she feared was going to happen did…cover for me…~*~ Tony was talking to Pepper who was on the other side of the cameras view before he turned his attention back to Amaryllis, she heard Pepper’s ‘fuck’ as well as Rhodey’s ‘SHIT’ as he gave his attention back to her. ~*~Little bit, I’m going to be staying in London for the rest of the year. I’ve been working since you called to have reasons to be in London for the duration of the rest of your school year and the following summer. I know that we’re planning to have you come to Malibu after next year, but I need to be able to see you. I’ll be flying out tonight and meeting your Aunt Petunia outside of the Cauldron tomorrow morning. Thank goodness I have a fast plane…Are your fathers taking you to the bank like we planned?~*~

“Yeah tomorrow morning, Père Remy was going to contact them about a meeting. Papa Siri needs to get some rest. Tad Sev was going to contact Ilvermorny’s headmaster to get a representative of the school sent over. That was the school tied with my name when it came out.” Amaryllis explained grateful that she had let Severus and the others borrow her phone to make contingency plans with Tony for if this happened, he was the one that suggested if her name came out to take her right to the bank the next day so that she could claim her remaining Ladyships.

~*~Alright…I know one of the professors at the school, I reached out to them after I found out you got into Hogwarts but didn’t receive the letter from them even with your dual citizenship, it was part of the mail ward that you had up around you. You were offered a position but when they never heard from you they figured you decided to go to Hogwarts instead. I explained what had happened and they’ll work with you on these things. If you want to transfer to them at any time they’ll take you.~*~ Tony stated looking over his shoulder as he entered his lab letting her see that Rhodey had followed. ~*~I’m grabbing some extra things I made to go with your armor. Do you know what you’re first task is? There are only the three right and the Yule Ball?~*~

“Yeah…there are still only three…and supposedly ‘ _The first task is designed to test your daring, so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard... very important.... The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests.’_ At least that was what we were told by one of the judges. How they are going to work out the lack of NEWTs for the older champions I don’t know. Hey Rhodey…” Amaryllis stated worried about the task because she wanted to have at least a couple blades with her.

~*~Well crap…okay we’ll work around that somehow…Anyway get some sleep little bit…I’ll see you tomorrow.~*~ Tony said softly as he saw how exhausted she looked. Rhodey stayed quiet and just waved in greeting.

When the call ended Rhodey, and Tony went to work gathering what was needed and getting to the airfield. Rhodey would be flying Tony to London before getting back to base so that fewer people knew about his heading over.

“I’ll contact my sister about getting her to head over with the delegate they send.” Rhodey stated as soon as they were in the car and away from any listening ears, though he didn’t have the magical gene his older sister did and actually worked at Ilvermorny. “That way we can have family at the school with her, I know her godfathers are there but still I know you Tones. Be careful.”

“Will do and thanks.” Tony replied giving Rhodey a hug before leaving the car and following the man onto the plane so that they could get underway they were taking his smaller discrete jet so that it wouldn’t take more than Rhodey to fly it and so that they didn’t need a lot of support staff. As soon as Tony was landed and off the plane eight hours later he headed straight to where Petunia had told him to meet her.

November 1, 2004

Amaryllis walked into Gringotts bank at 10:00am with her head held high and a slight spring in her step. She was finally going to meet her big brother in person! She spotted her Aunt Petunia standing by Karnast and went in their direction, Sirius and Remus following, Severus had stayed at the school to wait for the delegation from Ilvermorny to arrive and for him to explain what had happened. Needless to say, the headmaster had been pissed when he had heard what had happened with the choosing of the champions, there was a reason beside the blatant prejudice that Ilvermorny was never asked to come to the tournaments they didn’t want to risk their students needlessly. When Amaryllis spotted Tony, she couldn’t help but break into a run and hug her big brother, she didn’t care that it wasn’t very ladylike behavior she wanted to hug her brother.

“You made it.” Amaryllis whispered into Tony’s neck as he lifted her slight form into a bear hug.

“Of course, I did.” Tony replied just enjoying the fact that he was able to hold his baby sister finally. He finally put her down and let her stand at arms reach to take in her looks. “What happened to your beautiful blonde hair? Not that I’m complaining about the Stark brown, it really makes you look like my full sister instead of half…but I also love your regular hair.”

“Oh, that is the nice thing about being a Metamorphmagus, I’m able to get through the crowds of Diagon with no one recognizing me thanks to looking like this.” Amaryllis said with a smirk before letting her hair return to its natural state as soon as they were in the office. Today she was wearing a [casual mundane outfit](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-gENyR__Xkv0/VIIk-jylQbI/AAAAAAAABNQ/LlKAqWaAUV0/s1600/Denim%2Bon%2BDenim.jpg) of skinny blue jeans with a white short-sleeve shirt over which she was wearing a light blue denim long-sleeve and she was wearing light tan heels, she had decided on a simple messy bun to contain her hair again with the decorative stiletto that Tony had made for her. The jewelry was her watch, the bonding bracelet, the ruby earrings, her ladyship, and heiress rings. “I don’t know how Pepper stands to be in these type of shoes all the time. If I didn’t have help from some of the older Slytherin girls I’d be falling on my face constantly and my feet would be killing me.”

“Well, you look very grown up which is a good image to stick with if you want to be taken seriously during the tournament.” Sirius replied he had heard her complaints about the heels since she had started wearing them trying to get used to them so that she could successfully dance in them at the Yule Ball. He had helped purchase a few other pairs after he had seen the pair that Petunia had gotten her for the dance, he knew from talking with his cousins and Lily that she needed practice before the dance, or she would be falling on her face. “Thank you Karnast for meeting with us on such short notice.”

“It’s no problem Lord Black-Prince, and may the bank extend our congratulations on your bonding.” Karnast stated bowing his head regally to the pair knowing that the third had remained behind for some reason even if he isn’t privy to why. “You are here to claim her remaining rings that is correct?”

“Yes, I would like to see if I’m able to claim the Potter and Grant Ladyships. I know that I’m not eligible for the Black line yet since Sirius is still here.” She smirked at her father as she said this. “I also know that my father tied with the Grant line is still alive but frozen somewhere. I also know from history reports that he had shown no sign of magic even after the serum.” Amaryllis stated straightening up and looking regal despite her casual clothes.

“You would remember correctly that he did not activate his magic when he went through the procedure that changed him. It was because of his magic-line that he was able to survive the process and survive until he received the serum, but he never activated his magic, he would be considered at most a hedge-witch level if he has any. When we saw that you were eligible for the line we looked into our history with the Grant family and were able to find the evidence supporting your theory. All you can do is try on the rings and see if they will accept you yet or not.” Karnast nodded his head and passed over the two ring boxes containing the forementioned items watching with the others as she removed the heiress rings and then slipped the Ladyship rings onto her finger that held her other ladyship rings already.

Everyone watched as she sat as if in a daze while the rings judged her before they sunk into merge with her current ring changing it to something completely different from her old one. This one was an [amethyst and diamond ring](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/df/57/39/df5739e5ff8784aee00eba3320de54cd.jpg) that was beautiful but also simple for how large it looked on her hand. Amaryllis took a deep breath as she felt the family magics settle and was glad that she was able to claim the houses before anyone else had a chance to stop her.

“I’d also like to finalize my will while I’m here.” Amaryllis stated simply not looking at any of the adults with her. “As well as make sure that there is no longer a magical trace on my wand or being from which can be reported to Dumbledore or the Ministry. They declared I’m of age and I’ll no longer be tied by their restrictions.”

Karnast simply nodded, she had contacted him at the beginning of the year with her concerns and worked on starting the process to make a will in case something happened in the tournament, she didn’t want anyone to get their greedy hands on her titles or vaults and he could admire that. The others voiced protests at the thought of her making a will, but she simply raised her hand silencing them.

“The tournament is known for its high number of deaths. I don’t want to leave anything to chance should something happen. I know that Dumbledore will try to seize my vaults and titles. I’m just protecting that. I’m not planning on dying but I’m not going to be stupid about this either.” Amaryllis looked at everyone that had accompanied her.

“I agree that it’s a good idea.” Tony stated simply. “I update mine every time I’m about to do a demonstration of the weapons my company builds, especially if the demo takes place in a war-torn area. I don’t plan on dying but I want to make sure that people like Stane can’t get ahold of my company or my sister.”

“Very well, let us finish this and then we shall take care of the traces.” Karnast nodded and pulled out the basic will they had begun. “What are the changes you would like to make?”

“I want to make sure that Fred and George Weasley, the Heirs Prewett, receive enough to open and maintain their future joke shop, as well as the titles of Slytherin and Gryffindor and all that comes with them. They are my soul mates and I’ll see them protected.” Amaryllis stated simply as she looked over what she had already decided on and changed the things mentioned as well as confirming others before signing it with Sirius and Tony signing as witnesses.

After the will was finished Karnast lead her to the cleansing room where they stripped her of the traces that were on her person, her ring would make sure they could not be reapplied. They also made sure there was nothing else still remaining on her before they went back to the office where the others were waiting. Sirius had pulled a package out of the pocket of his robe and was waiting with it wrapped in black raw silk.

“Karnast would your Cursebreaker’s be able to remove from this the piece of Tom Riddle Jr without damaging the vessel as you have been able to do for the other founders items brought to you?” Sirius place the silk wrapped bundle on the desk. “It is an item of my daughters line and I would like her to be able to have it back unsullied.”

Karnast hearing what was said cast a protective ward around the item before using his magic to remove the covering enough for it to be seen. It was the diadem of Ravenclaw, thought lost forever since the death of her daughter now being used as a soul vessel.

“You and your mates seem to have a knack for finding these items. My teams have only found one other and that is around the home of his maternal grandfather and also belongs to your daughter through the Potter line, which is tied with the Prevell line.” Karnast stated simply as he studied the item. “With this I believe that there is only one remaining, from what our experts can figure he has turned his familiar into one as well. Once the snake is dead well…there won’t be anything that can save him this time. We will be honored to remove the taint from this item.”

Sirius just nodded in response while Remus looked at it with disgust clear on his face.

“Where did you find that?” Amaryllis stated with her eyes wide, even with the ward she could feel the slimy evil that permeated it.

“In the come-and-go room when I was searching for James’ journal for the twins.” Sirius stated. “Severus and I went up there this morning to search for it and his mark lead him directly too that. Don’t worry Remy he didn’t even let me get close to it before he secured it in the raw silk.”

“Good, we would have been having words if he had.” Remus growled out; he had not known about the find they had made until Sirius pulled it out here at the bank.

Sirius just took Remus’ hand in his own and gave it a squeeze, helping reassure his mate they were safe. Amaryllis just watched as the diadem was re-wrapped in the silk and breathed a sigh of relief when it cut off the malevolent feelings coming from the thing. Karnast called a trusted runner and had them take the diadem to the cursebreaker’s to deal with before looking at the rest.

“Is there anything else that needs to be handled?” He asked politely though those items were the only ones on the list of items that the appointment requested.

“No thank you. May your enemies gold increase your coffers.” Amaryllis stated with a soft curtsy as she stood up.

“And May your enemies fear your wand.” Karnast replied with a toothy goblin grin.

When the group left the office Griphook took them down to the Potter Antiquities vault where she was able to find several [small daggers](http://i1139.photobucket.com/albums/n558/AirsoftGunsNow/Fantasy%20Knives%20Swords/6_1.jpg) that would work throwing knives, all of them had a spell on them to have them return to the sheath upon impact. She also found a few larger [daggers](http://www.kultofathena.com/images/PO403721_2_l.jpg) that she could secure on her back. All the blades were forged of Goblin steel and would only accept that which made it stronger. She would make sure that she got some of Jör’s venom before heading back to Hogwarts for it was even stronger than basilisk venom.

November 24, 2004

Amaryllis stood looking in the mirror that Hermione had conjured for them this morning as Dobby did her hair. The mass of hair was braided tightly to her head in what Dobby called warrior braids but reminded her of [Viking braids](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cd/a6/3a/cda63aa0423d35d21014915fde8562ef.jpg) it didn’t matter though what they were called it would keep her hair safe and tight to her head so she could maintain her honor and not have it come loose. She stood in the armor and robe that he brother had made for her feeling the magical protections layered over it and knowing that she would be safe as she could be going up against a Mother Dragon. Fred and George had seen their older brother Charlie on the grounds and put the clues together figuring out it would be dragons, then Headmaster Fontaine’s representative had given her the final information, they felt that since she was underage she needed to know what she was facing and since she believed in fair play she made sure the others knew. It was thanks to that fair play that she was able to figure out that her gift of All-speech from her godly grandfather would help her in the ring to a certain extent, first she had to get close enough to actually talk to the dragon. Taking a deep breath, she slipped her wand into the special holster, thinking of Dumbledore’s horrified reaction when he actually heard what her wand was made of leading her to believe that he had one lined up for her thankfully Ollivander refused to match a patron with a wand that wasn’t theirs and she ended up with her 10 ¾ in pear and unicorn hair wand. While according to the research she did first year unicorn hairs aren’t the most powerful they are the most consistent and that is what she was looking after since consistency is better in her opinion than power, though Rita Skeeter had tried to turn things against her in her reports she was quick to contact the paper and shut her up and get the article retracted and an apology printed. She wore no jewelry though she desperately wanted to wear the courting bracelet and earrings the twins had given her she didn’t want to risk them getting damaged.

“It’s time to head down to the champions tent.” Filius stated form the doorway watching one of his favorite students. “Your friends are waiting to walk with you.”

“Thank you Professor.” Amaryllis took a deep breath before turning and heading for the door, when she wasn’t prepping for the tournament she was learning the different subjects that Ilvermorny offered that Hogwarts didn’t. As she exited the empty common room the others turned to see her, they were all waiting out there even those that weren’t Ravenclaws.

“Wow…Ama…You look amazing.” Fred and George stated as she walked toward them the special robe/jacket flaring behind her reminiscent of Tad Sev.

Behind her group of friends stood the three representatives of the Ilvermorny, Tina Scamander, Queenie Goldstein, and Newt Scamander. Dumbledore had been pissed when he saw Newt, for the man had been expelled from Hogwarts and knew a lot of Dumbledore’s secrets which he had pulled the old fool aside and vowed to let out if he tried to hinder their helping Amaryllis.

“Are you ready?” Newt asked as she approached them.

“As much as I can be.” Amaryllis nodded as they all headed for the doors leading out onto the grounds.

Most of the other students were streaming out of the building to the stands for the event still mostly in the dark over what the champions will be facing. Amaryllis heard many calling out wishes of good luck to her though there were still those that glared at her for being a part of this even with her vow, mainly though that was Chang and her group. The group of Amaryllis’ friends all gave her hugs when they reached the champion tent and had to leave her to head to the stands, the twins placed a soft kiss on her forehead and walked backward as they left. Newt placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and lead her into the tent. The rest of the champions were already waiting with their headmasters, minus Albus who had last been seen with the judges finalizing things with the dragon handlers. There was a brief shortening of the restraining order placed by Amelia Bones when it was brought to her attention that he would have to be in closer proximity to Amaryllis due to the tournament but when there weren’t tournament events such as the wand weighing and the trials then he still had to stay the regular distance.

Amaryllis gave a tight smile to her fellow champions who all gave the same back to her, she hoped that they all had an idea of how to handle the dragon, she had giving Viktor the idea of using his flying skills after Moody had tried to give her that advice. She didn’t trust how she felt about Moody and his attempts to help her, so she turned it to help with the others. The four champions had all looked over the contract and no where does it say in the contract that they can’t help each other, it also said that they must complete every event or risk breaking the contract and loosing their magic, they were already making plans on how to make sure that happens while also having the Potter-Black family lawyers going over the contract to make sure there was a way that they could get around it so if say one was attacked by a creature during a task and being too injured to continue they didn’t lose their magic, Luna had suggested that meaning someone would have that happen. She looked up as the tent flaps open and felt Newt’s firm grip on her shoulder in support as she watched Dumbledore enter with the other judges.

“Now in a few minutes the first task will start. In this bag is a small model of what you will be facing. Within the arena there is a golden egg that you will have to get and make it back to the entrance to complete the task.” Barty Crouch, Sr. stated as he held out the bag that was wiggling. “We’ll start with youngest lady first to draw, followed by Miss Delacour, then Mister Krum, followed finally by Heir Diggory.”

Amaryllis narrowed her eyes at the disrespect he was showing the foreign champions by not using their titles and by not even addressing her properly but decided not to call him out on it as he held out the bag to her. Taking a deep breath and reaching in she pulled out a model of the Hungarian Horntail with a number four around its neck. Next Fleur drew and got the common welsh green with a number two on it, Viktor drew the Chinese Fireball with a number three, and Diggory drew the final dragon the Swedish Short-Snout with a number one. They then turned their attention from the moving models in their hands to face the judges again with silent questions upon their faces.

“The number around their necks shows the order that you will enter the arena, you will be attempting to retrieve the golden egg from their nest while not damaging the dragon or the surrounding eggs.” Bagman stated all but bouncing in place at the excitement he was feeling not realizing that he was risking the lives of several high houses.

With that the judges and headmasters exited the tent; Newt went with to make sure that Queenie behaved since he knew she still struggled with her mind skills since her anchor and soulmate died and was viable to just spill what she was hearing mentally as if it had been said vocally. Tina stayed in the tent with the champions offering silent support and knowledge in facing hard tasks from her past of being an auror before she became the Defense Professor at her alma mater. Newt had taken up the position of Care professor when he started getting up there in age and had a very close call against a creature of his where he didn’t dodge in time. Queenie was the mind arts professor when it was needed though since Jacob passed she was taking a leave of absence to get her shields back under control. They heard the canon blast within the tent which lead to Cedric taking a deep breath and exiting, they heard a brief cheer from the crowd before the specialized spells around the tent kept them from hearing anything else. Amaryllis settled on the floor of the tent and sunk into a meditative state not wanting to get worked up. She vaguely heard the sounds of the canon blasts for the others to head out before it was her turn. With a brief touch on the shoulder from Tina to alert her she stood and breathed deep before exiting the tent.

Amaryllis approached the arena and saw the stands surrounding it, the way things were set up reminded her of when she was studying the Roman Empire in primary school. The coliseums and battles that took place were similar to this and just as deadly if this didn’t work out.

**“We have the entrance of Amaryllis Potter-Black into the arena…”**

Amaryllis heard the beginning of the play by play being announced before she blocked it out to scan the arena floor for her dragon. A tingly feeling on the back of her neck caused her to turn and look up just in time to dive out of the way of a jet of flame followed by an angry snarl.

“My dragon sisters have told me of what they have gone through within these walls. I will not allow you to steal one of my hatchlings.” The dragon snarled as she followed Amaryllis who was busy dodging blasts of fire and was very grateful for the runes and protections that her brother and the goblins placed upon her armor.

“Great Mother, I do not wish to steal from you! I am forced into this just as you were! I did not enter this competition willingly! Those that forced the both of us have place a false egg in the nest of you and your sisters! That is what we are challenged to retrieve! We were even ordered not to harm the surrounding eggs!” Amaryllis cried out as she continued dodging though the flames came less and less as she continued to speak before stopping when she got the last line out.

“Who would dare force hatchlings into something like this? Especially one as young as you hatchling?” The Horntail slipped closer to inspect the youngling near her nest. “You are related to those of old. How are they able to force you into this?”

“There is a magic cup dating back to the ones of old. Someone unknown placed my name within the goblet. I have several who have tried to find a way to free me from this tournament but because of the nature of the cup I would lose my magic should I not compete. As for those that would force this look to the stands and find the one with the long white beard for I believe he is the ultimate one behind this.” Amaryllis pointed toward the judges who were watching warily as the dragon mother turned her head to glare at them. “The large female, the shaggy haired thin male with a patch similar to mine, and the golden hair female beside him are the only ones that have supported the champions. The dark-haired male beside the white beard forced his champion to enter his name. The others see this as a grand sport.”

“They will burn! To dare risk the lives of dragonettes for sport! Take the false egg child and one other, the smallest egg is an orphan that I took on. I was drawn to take him I believe for this reason. He will be a great champion for you.” The horntail pushed the false egg and the smallest egg toward Amaryllis who gathered both in her arms while bowing in thanks.

Amaryllis felt a bond begin to sing through her magic as soon as she had touched the smallest egg which began to crack and hatch. Soon she was holding within her arms a cute little [white dragonette](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f6/03/a7/f603a795430af20fae6f743c0ada919d.jpg) with rainbow tips upon the wings, spikes, and tail. Those in the stands watched as a large golden glow surrounded the dragonette and Champion signifying a familiar bond and making it so no one could try to keep them apart. This made her second familiar for she had bonded with Trysor but not in that way with Hedwig.

“Thank you mother dragon.” Amaryllis bowed still in awe as she looked at her precious little one. She then began the process of leaving the arena, she didn’t care that she had taken the longest she was just glad she wasn’t injured something that Poppy didn’t believe at first. “I’m fine Madame Pomphrey, my armor protected me until I was able to handle the task.”

All those in the healers tent heard the screams and rushing feet. The five within the tent rushed to see what was happening only to see the Horntail breaking free of the handlers and going after the judges that she had pointed out, sadly the shields around the arena held and the Horntail was unable to do more than singe their hair, Dumbledore was the worse affected in that he now was sporting a short beard and very short hair on the top of his head. Amaryllis would later find out from Professor Scamander that his hair now looked like when he was a Professor just white. They had to wait to hear their scores until the judges had been seen by Madame Pomphrey, so everyone was sent to the school and the meal that was waiting there. They gave the champions a chance to change before coming to the meal.

Amaryllis changed into a beautiful vintage style [dark blue dress](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/66/a1/1d/66a11d7f06a4f1aa88eda6475bd0de4a.jpg) with a V-neck and ¾ sleeves while putting on her three strand pearls and the jewelry that the twins had given her and her watch. She kept her hair in the Viking braids that she wore for the task though did clean them up a little so that there wasn’t any fly away hairs. Her friends all surrounded her at the Ravenclaw table with the Twins sitting at their table to her back to keep her safe that way. Draco and Blaise sat on either side of her with Theo on Blaise’s other side. Hermione, Ginny, Daphne, and Luna sat across from Amaryllis keeping admirers away, now that she had faced the dragon many people wanted to talk to her and be seen as her friend. They also wanted to see the little dragonette hatchling that she was holding in her arms with Trysor over her shoulder already mothering the hatchling. The ministry had tried to take the dragonette away, but the handlers, Newt, and Severus all let them have it, chewing them out for endangering not only Amaryllis but also the dragonette. Newt had given her tips on what the unique rainbow dragonette would need for food and sleeping area which she was most grateful for. As soon as everyone had finished eating Dumbledore stood up and walked to the podium in front of the table.

“We have agreed to go in order of the champions entering the arena. We have each assigned points to each champion and what we will give you is the final score; they have a chance of 50 points in total. The egg that they took from the nests have the clue for the next task happening February 24.” Dumbledore stated, most of the students had to fight laughter at the site of them still having scorched hair though the raw skin had been treated. “For Cedric Diggory we award 45 points for an excellent use of transfiguration. For Fleur Delacour we award 35 points for the use of an incomplete bewitching sleep. For Viktor Krum, the judges award 48 points for an excellent use of flying and the accio charm. And for Amaryllis Potter-Black we award 25 points due to lack of drawing her wand and taking the longest of all the champions.”

“I think that is the first time he called me by my true name.” Amaryllis whispered to her friends while people were either cheering or booing over the level of points to the different champions and her. She personally didn’t care that she was in last place, she wasn’t in the tournament for the chance to win she just wanted to finish alive. She looked along the head table again with a small furrow appearing between her brows. “Has anyone seen Professor Moody since the end of the last task?”

Hermione and the others looked around and spread the word asking others the same question. By the end of the feast, it became clear that no one had seen the man since the end of the last task when he was seen running from the arena back toward the school. Some said that he seemed to change into a different person as he ran but he was far enough away that they couldn’t tell for sure. With how ‘helpful’ Moody was trying to be had made her wary of the man and wondering if he might have been the one to put her name in, Remus had shared his theory that due to someone else putting the school down they would be tied to the contract as well.


	12. year 4 pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This covers the time between task 1 and the yule ball...also sirius gives birth...already working on the chapter for the third and the final tasks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS or FRIDAY talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio or showing photos at the same time, *Translations in parentheses beside words as needed, ~*~Talking via text, video, or phone, Italics = mental conversations, underlined = parseltongue/all-speech

November 25 – December 4, 2004

Word had quickly spread through the castle of a body being found in the chambers given to Moody the day after the first task. The person was one thought dead and had their magic forcibly removed, so that lead them to understanding he was the one that had entered Amaryllis into the tournament. Madame Bones had been summoned by Remus, who had been the one to find him since his ‘assistant’ never showed for class. With the way the rumor mill in Hogwarts worked everyone knew by the end of the day that it was Barty Crouch, Jr. who was thought to have died in Azkaban years ago only for the truth to come out when the tests to see what spell residue may be on the body leading to cause of death. They found residue from the Goblet removing his magic because of the other residue he didn’t have the health needed to survive the removal.

Amaryllis watched as they removed the body from the school from Ravenclaw tower, she had requested and been granted the rest of the week off to settle her new familiar. While her other friends were still in classes since it was only Thursday she was sitting on a window bench within the tower and had a view of the ministry officials leading not only the body out but also restraining Barty Crouch Sr. She wondered who would be tagged for judge now that it was clear he was being arrested. With a shrug she turned back to soothing her familiars and looking at a name book that had been on one of the bookshelves in the common room brushing the few loose strands that had fallen from her messy bun out of her face as Trysor started batting at them.

“What do you think of the name Iah? It means moon in Egyptian.” Amaryllis pet along the soft spines of her dragonette only to watch as it shook its head. “How about Pollux, it means very sweet and is tied with Roman Mythology. No…hmmm…how about Aries?” The dragonette actually stuck its tongue out at that name. “No, I guess you aren’t a ram are you?” She chuckled as she continued to snuggle with her companions. How about Longwang? It is an ancient Chinese name meaning Dragon King. We could call you Long or Wang for short.” Again, the name was turned down. “If you aren’t careful I’ll just call you RYŪ which simply means dragon in Japanese.” A small puff of smoke met that name almost scorching the book she held. “Alright…alright I won’t call you that…How about Carwyn? It is welsh meaning blessed love, Trysor is a welsh name as well so you would match.” Here the dragonette perked up and looked toward Trysor who was once again resting on Amaryllis’ shoulder. “You like Carwyn?” The dragonette nudged her with his nose rubbing under her chin like a cat scenting someone. “Then Carwyn it is.”

Amaryllis stood with Carwyn and Trysor in her arms and on her shoulders preparing to head down to lunch and see her soulmates, she had something that she had created with Tony’s help over the last month since her name had been drawn and they had begun courting her, it had finally arrived that morning.

Seeing Fred and George standing outside of the Great Hall doors waiting for her made a gentle smile cross her lips, even though she wasn’t in classes she was still wearing her uniform and had fixed her messy bun so that it wasn’t letting anything loose. She had on the jewelry they had given her and since she was carrying both her familiars she had her class bag hanging over her shoulder holding the twins gifts. Thanks to shrinking charms she was able to carry the gifts for the twins without lugging around a large package. She knew that with her history they would eventually be targeted by enemies so after Tony finalized her armor she had him help her create [armor](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/95/13/d5/9513d5bbbe64991fa187d4b957db32bb.jpg) for her twins, it was matching for the both of them though one had gold accents while the other had silver. When she saw them, she couldn’t help but feel nervous now about how big of a gift these were, but she was committed to this courtship and didn’t want to only receive from her twins.

“Hello Gred and Forge.” She said giving gentle kisses on a cheek of each twin as they smiled at her and her familiars.

“Good afternoon Beautiful.” Fred stated while wrapping a helpful arm around her waist to escort her to the Ravenclaw table where they once again ignored houses and sat with their soulmate ignoring the glares that Dumbledore sent their way.

“I’d like everyone to meet Carwyn.” Amaryllis held up the dragonette showing who she was talking about.

“Hello little Carwyn.” George stated as he offered a bite of bacon that was on the table smiling as the dragonette willingly ate from his fingers.

“Carwyn will you sit in Draco’s lap for a moment dear one?” Amaryllis looked down at her dragonette and with a small smirk passed him over to her friend named after dragons getting a smirk in reply. “Fred and George, I have accepted your courtship with joy. Now I would like to ask if you would allow me to court you both at the same time?” She pulled out the miniaturized bundles and placed them one in front of each twin.

They looked at each other and then at Amaryllis with a raised eyebrow before opening the gifts set before them only to gasp in shock as they pulled out the different pieces of armor.

“I know that I’ll have many enemies through the years. My family was cursed to live in interesting times, and I know deep down that something will happen someday. I want you to be protected as I am protected. With the help of big brother and the goblins of Gringotts I present you with newly created ancestral armor, it will protect you and change to protect those that are descended from you as they are needed.” Amaryllis explained as she watched the boys inspect the armor before looking back at her with wonder in their eyes.

“We gladly accept this gift and your offer of return courtship.” Fred spoke for him and George. They carefully returned the armor back into the boxes they came out of.

“The boxes are charmed so that only you and your descendants will be able to open them and thanks to wizarding space the armor fits without being damaged.” Amaryllis smiled as they admired the [wooden boxes](https://i.etsystatic.com/9181711/r/il/a087e3/1758530055/il_fullxfull.1758530055_3bol.jpg) that the armor sat within. “I’ll have fun finding gifts for you now that I’ve got permission to court both of you as well.” She smirked as she said that letting Carwyn climb back into her lap as she started finally filling her plate with food with a small side dish on each side, one with salmon for Trysor and one with brisket for Carwyn.

Everyone in the Great Hall at the time watched as this was going on, Dumbledore was inwardly grumbling at the protections she was providing the twins and the fact that he couldn’t legally get rid of the dragonette that was resting its front paws on the table eating daintily from the bowl of meat set before it. It was only hatched for a day and already had better manners than his own son had while he was able to attend the school. He was also upset do to the rumors going around about the body that was removed from the school and how much truth was in them. He didn’t know what Barty’s plans were for Amaryllis in the rest of the tasks or how he was planning on getting her to Voldemort, but he would figure out where the creature was residing and work something out.

The rest of the month went well, the chaos of students rushing to find dates when they were finally alerted to the fact of the Yule Ball, though if anyone had bothered to truly read the books like the Ravenclaws did they would have already known about the tradition, was amusing to the old man. He wasn’t so amused when Amaryllis kept turning down the boys that he was sending with that were wearing special Amortentia Cologne he had created to lure her away from her soul mates. He didn’t realize that her family rings kept her from being affected by the potion and so she just reminded the boys that she already had a date in Fred while George would be alternating through the night. She had talked it over with Filius having wanted to go in with both of her mates but not allowed so she had worked it out with the twins.

December 4, 2004

Amaryllis had been worried all day when none of her father figures had shown up for any of the meals. She knew that it was nearing the baby’s due date, but it was still early, and she worried that something had happened to cause problems. After curfew Amaryllis slipped out of the common room under her cloak and approached the rooms that they had been given. With her passphrase she was able to enter quietly with no one the wiser, though maybe startling a pacing werewolf and potions master was not the best idea as when she pulled off the cloak it was to be greeted with two pulled wands pointing at her before they registered who it was an apologized. It was through the apologies that she found out that Sirius had been in labor since 4 a.m. and that they had called in Andromeda just as supper was being served to hide her arrival. It was going on midnight when Andromeda opened the door to the master bedroom, that had been warded and silenced after the waiting fathers reacted so strongly to Sirius’ pain.

“They’re all just fine.” Andromeda said with a smile while tears of happiness flowed down her face. “They’re waiting for you, even you Amaryllis.”

Andromeda was barely able to get out of the way of the two fathers as they pushed through into the bedroom making a beeline for the bed and the occupants that lay cleaned up within it. Magic is an amazing thing, was the quick thought through Amaryllis’ mind as she entered the room and watched as Severus and Remus looked in wonder at Sirius and the TWO bundles he held.

“Come and meet your little sisters.” Sirius said with a joy filled smile covering his face looking up at Amaryllis who waited just inside the door just taking in the fact that Sirius was holding two babies instead of the one everyone was expecting.

“Sisters?” Amaryllis approached slowly with wonder covering her face.

“Of course, you’re their older sister.” Sirius smiled as first Remus and then Severus each took a babe in their arms. “Remus is holding Gwendolyn Morgana who was born first, and Severus is holding Artemis Lily who followed her sister thirty minutes later. They’re identical magical twins and share a core like your soulmates.”

“They’re beautiful.” Amaryllis walked over and looked down at the bundle in Remus’ arms startling a little when he held the babe out for her to hold. “Hello little Gwendolyn, dear little fair blessed, I pray to Merlin and Morgana that your days only have the chaos that you cause.” She kissed Gwen’s brow with tears filling her eyes before Severus handed over Artemis with a soft smile, it would cause several of his students to faint if they were to see the smile on his face. “Hello Artemis, dear little moon huntress, I pray to Merlin and Morgana that your days be filled with laughter more than sorrow.” As she held them both she thought of something she had heard a few years before said to Aunt Petunia. _“May love and laughter light your days, and warm your heart and home. May good and faithful friends be yours, wherever you may roam. May peace and plenty bless your world with joy that long endures. May all life’s passing seasons bring the best to you and yours!”_

“That was beautiful pup.” Sirius said with a smile still lighting his face as he watched his oldest daughter hold the babes in her arms.

“It’s an old Irish blessing that Aunt Petunia was told when we went to visit the homeland of my Dad Steve’s family a couple of summers ago.” Amaryllis said softly as she rocked back and forth with the babes soothing them gently and not wanting to let them go yet. “She had seen a [picture](https://i2.wp.com/celebratingeverydaylife.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/IrishBlessingQuote.jpg) they had with it written on it and was wondering about it. It was something that the Grant family had wished upon each other for generations. It stuck in my head because of that I think, and I think it very fitting to say to these two angels.”

“Thank you for that.” Severus stated softly as he watched over the three girls in his life.

She finally had to let the babes go as they started crying from hunger and after a quick goodbye she left to return to her dorm so that she could get some sleep. The next day was going to be busy, she meant to ask what they had planned for revealing the babies, but it was late enough now that it was better if she left it be for now. Instead, she started planning the next item that she was giving the twins, she was sneaking to Gringotts tomorrow to see not only the Goblins but also explore her vaults further with the help of Tony. She would also be naming the new twins her heirs should something happen in the final two tasks. She was taking her golden egg on Tony’s insistence so that he could try and help her figure out the screeching that she heard.

December 5 – December 24, 2005

Thanks to the help of Fred and George as well as her other friends Amaryllis was walking into the bank of Gringotts in time for her 10:30am meeting with her account manager and brother. That day she was wearing a knee length [black dress](https://gloimg.drlcdn.com/L/pdm-product-pic/Clothing/2017/07/21/source-img/20170721085733_19444.jpg) with long sleeves and higher collar, she was wearing nude tights under as the weather started to get even colder, for shoes she had decided on pair of [black lace up boots](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1.kR7hNGYBuNjy0Fnq6x5lpXaT/Boots-Female-Zapatos-De-Invierno-Mujer-Ladies-Boots-Shoes-Woman-Winter-Genuine-Leather-Ankle-Boots-Sapatos.jpg) with a slight heel. Around her neck was a beautiful light blue topaz and silver Yggdrasil tree [pendant necklace](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/HnkAAOSwzY1dMCFo/s-l300.jpg) that Fred and George had given her that morning while explaining that the stone is known for being associated with courage and over coming fears and or obstacles, it was also known to promote friendship, gentleness, and integrity. She loved that they had tied in her family history of being related to Thor Odinson in the jewelry that they had given her and hoped to find something similar in her vaults that she might give them. Her hair was up in a simple yet elegant [French Twist](http://fustany.com/images/en/photo/large_large_Large_Main_Fustany_French_Twist_Hairstyle_03.jpg) being held in place by a [barrette](https://restyle.pl/eng_pl_MOON-GEOMETRY-HAIRCLIP-Hair-barette-Full-moon-moon-phases-crescent-1497_4.jpg) that Luna had given her that morning with the different phases of the moon on it.

“There you are Princess.” Tony said as he walked over to greet her with a hug as soon as she was shown into the office. “I’ve missed you. I’m grateful for those twins of yours for taking the phone with for the first task so that I could see what happened. It was odd hearing you talk to a dragon but so cool at the same time. Where’s the little one that you were given?”

As if hearing that he was being asked about Carwyn popped out of the dark blue [large tote purse](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HLB1omQaXPDuK1Rjy1zjq6zraFXaZ/Herald-Fashion-Luxury-Handbags-Women-Shoulder-Bag-Casual-Large-Tote-Bags-Hobo-Soft-Leather-Ladies-Crossbody.jpg) that she had been carrying with her that day.

“He’s right here. Carwyn meet my big brother Tony and my account manager Karnast. They are safe to be around.” Amaryllis pulled her little dragonette from the purse and held him out for Tony to hold and look over knowing that the inventor was fascinated with dragons since he started working with their hides for her armor.

“Well, aren’t you a cutie.” Tony turned to mush around young animals, something that amused his little sister as she watched him cuddle and praise her little dragonette.

“Karnast, I’d like to change my heirs for a few houses on my will. Sirius, Remus, and Severus welcomed their new daughters last night. I would like to name them the heiress’ to the Ravenclaw and LeFay lines.” Amaryllis said looking over at her account manager who had been watching Tony with an amused expression as well.

“Of course, what are the names that we’ll be adding to the will?” Karnast asked while pulling out the papers needed to adjust the will.

“Gwendolyn Morgana Black-Prince and Artemis Lily Black-Prince, they are identical magical twins and share a core like the two that’re my soulmates.” Amaryllis stated still feeling a little choked up that they used one of her mother’s names for the middle of one of the girls.

Within moments they had worked out what needed to be changed on the will and made sure that things were going well for her investments before she went down to the vaults with the Tony where thankfully she was able to find a pair of pendants that were already layered in a large amount of protections and spells that would only work with their armor instead of causing problems. It was fitting that the [pendants](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1Iid_l7CWBuNjy0Faq6xUlXXaZ/10Pcs-Vintage-Viking-Tree-Of-Life-Necklace-Pendant-Nordic-Amulet-Jewelry-Men-s-Choker-Gift-For.jpg) both held images of Yggdrasil and one was gold while the other silver, it would match their armor, they also had Celtic knotwork and Norse runes throughout the pendants.

Carwyn had ridden down to the vaults on Tony’s shoulders and only left them after they went to exit the bank. He slipped back into the wizarding space on the bag that made it so he could ride safely and comfortably through the floo or by any other transportation without issue. With a final hug to her brother, she flooed back to Hogsmeade, specifically the Hogshead Pub.

“Thank you for the use of your floo Abe.” Amaryllis smiled to the old pub keep as she straightened out her dress and removed the ash that clung to her. “I love knowing I can sneak away without your brother being alerted.”

“I like being able to stick it to him even in the small ways. Tell Sirius he needs to come down soon, I’ve missed talking with him and the others.” Abe chuckled at the words of the little lady and her little dragonette who popped out when he heard the name Amaryllis stated. “So that is the dragonette that is causing so many problems for my brother. He is definitely a cutie, he’s free to come in here whenever you do.”

“Thank you Abe, and it might be a few weeks before Dad Siri and the others can make it down.” Amaryllis stated with a smile as she prepared to head back to the castle through Abe’s secret tunnel and attend lunch so as not to draw too much attention to her missing. She was glad that it had taken less than two hours for her to find what she wanted.

“Enjoy causing more chaos.” Abe stated as he made sure the tunnel entrance closed up behind Amaryllis.

Coming out of the come-and-go room she looked around and saw that she was in the clear to head down to lunch. As she walked she wondered when the newest twins would be introduced she saw her answer when she saw Sirius, Remus, and Severus all walking ahead of her down from the fifth floor, she could see the twins being carried by Remus and Severus even through the notice-me-not since they had keyed her into being able to see through it to give her a heads up.

“Good morning Fathers.” Amaryllis said as she approached and walked beside them with a spring in her steps. “So, you will be causing chaos this morning?”

“That’s the plan Princess.” Sirius said with a chuckle, he was still moving slowly even though he was healed thanks to magic he was still a little sore from the birth the night before.

Amaryllis smiled and blew kisses to all three men before hurrying ahead to get a good seat to see the chaos about to start. When the men entered the Great Hall, they let the notice-me-nots drop slowly as they approached the head table slight smirks on their faces as people got a look at the babes in Severus’ and Remus’ arms, the little girls were in cute little onesies that read ‘sometimes when you wish for a miracle’ on one and the other read ‘you get two’. She had found them when she was entering Diagon and sent them back with Dobby so that the men would have them right away. She had also sent the [minky blankets](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/06/05/4d/06054d382c872cbbf3684cbb1428e5dc.jpg) that the twins were wrapped in to keep them warm in the drafty castle.

“This is me giving my notice Albus! In ten years’ time I’m retiring and no one will stop me!” Minerva cried out with her eyes wide when she saw the babes in the arms of marauders.

This caused laughter to flow through the Great Hall as everyone heard what she said and saw the expression of shock on everyone at the head table faces. Whispers started flowing through the Great Hall as people truly registered what they were seeing and that it wasn’t an illusion.

“Minerva would you like to hold Gwendolyn?” Remus smirked as he rounded the table to stop by the deputy headmistress.

“Remus my boy, who are these children?” Albus asked in a superior voice.

“These are the identical magical twin daughters of Sirius, Severus, and myself.” Remus stated straightening up and making sure everyone heard. “Mother Magic blessed us with two miracles when we were only expecting one. The time that Sirius was taking off was to safely carry the babes and not worry about miscarriage.”

“They’re adorable. Severus what’re their names?” Filius was all but standing on his chair to get a good look at the babes only to squeak when Severus held out the one he was holding for the short professor to hold.

“The one you’re holding is Artemis Lily Black-Prince, while the one that Minerva is cooing over is the oldest and named Gwendolyn Morgana Black-Prince.” Severus responded as he gently brushed his hand over the head of dark hair that was already evident in the girls.

“May Merlin and Morgana bless your children in the years to come.” Headmistress Maxime stated clearly while looking at the children with a soft look in her eyes.

“Albus, this is us telling you and the students that Potions and Defense will be canceled for the coming week. We need a chance to acclimate to having the twins. Also, we’ll be out of the castle tomorrow to make sure things are in place for the girls future.” Severus stated looking over at the headmaster knowing that by saying it in the middle of the Great Hall when it was filled for lunch that he couldn’t deny them.

“Very well my boy.” Albus seemed to sigh as yet more plans of his crumbled, now that they had more heirs then just Amaryllis there was no way to get their titles unless he worked to get the twins taken out in an accident.

Albus sat back in his throne and tried to figure out ways to get the children out of the picture. He had finally worked out how to get Amaryllis to Voldemort on the last task and where the dark brat was so he could send her straight to him and her death. In the quiet chaos that the reveal of the newborn twins caused Amaryllis was able to give her twins their new pendants and explain the protections that the goblins had informed her was on them.

The following weeks flew by leading up to the Yule Ball, Amaryllis was upset that she wouldn’t be able to see Rowan and Jör for Yule that year, she had a chance to see her aunt a week before as she helped her get a mini make-over to clean up her hair, eyebrows, as well as getting a [mani-pedi](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-lDXxEHVHqb4/WjaQQpIg1RI/AAAAAAAAQzE/n5qoyMMPZq00Uj-G5v4IwzMdCH2NZQ3FACLcBGAs/s1600/20171217_122709.jpg) that she charmed to not crack or peel before the Yule Ball.

December 25, 2004

Amaryllis spent several hours with the other girls in their group tucked away in the come-and-go room getting ready for the Yule Ball. They all used the make-up kit that Amaryllis had been given for her birthday helping each other find a soft pretty look that would work for them. Amaryllis loved [the look](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/dd/00/64/dd00643e532b02ebc336965b95233d2a.jpg) that Ginny had done on her eyes and lips keeping it soft with a dark pink lipstick and a light gold eyeshadow, it highlighted her eyes and didn’t make her too old. Dobby came in and did all the girls hair making them beautiful but elegant, for Amaryllis her hair was in a [double Dutch braid](https://images.totalbeauty.com/content/photos/braided-updos-6.jpg) that ended in a bun the pins that held it in place were amethyst and diamond that were shaped into [little flowers](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1PB0EmuSSBuNjy0Flq6zBpVXaj/10PC-Wedding-Bridal-Hairpins-Purple-Flower-Crystal-Rhinestone-Hair-Pins-Clips-Bridesmaid-Women-Girls-Hair-Jewelry.jpg) giving just a hint of sparkle into her hair as she put on the jewelry that she had planned. The girls all helped each other into their gowns before smiling and nodding as they left the room in time to arrive at the doors for the Ball on time. The Weasley Twins waited Amaryllis at the bottom of the grand staircase standing tall and proud in their mundane tuxes, they had gotten a lot of appreciative looks from the young ladies that had gone before as they waited. They presented her with a [beautiful corsage](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/eb/ed/04/ebed04367c2103afdb8782e9549abc54.jpg) with soft pinks and lavenders in the colors of the flowers, they also made sure to include roses, lavender, and baby’s breath. She had gotten them matching boutonnieres without even realizing which she carefully pinned in place before George gave her hand a kiss as he bowed over it and handed her off to Fred to lead her in for the first dance. George went in and found a seat thankful that Headmaster Fontaine and Professor Flitwick had made sure he would be able to sit with Amaryllis and Fred at the champions table.

Everyone watched as the champions walked in with their dates. Viktor was escorting Hermione since he had a fiancé waiting back home for him, Cedric was escorting Susan having broken up with Cho when he heard what she was accusing Amaryllis of, and Fleur was being escorted by Theodore Nott, which caused many whispers to break out for each champion was with someone from Hogwarts. But it was when Fred and Amaryllis walked in with a regal air that the whispers turned to gasps for they looked like royalty with how they moved. The formal waltz opened the Ball and thanks to the years of lessons that Amaryllis had and the lessons that Fred, and George, asked Draco and Blaise to help them with everyone was moving gracefully around the dance floor. George moved seamlessly into place in one of the turns and took over the dance with Amaryllis so she could perform the opening dance with both her soulmates, it was something they had planned in secret to surprise her and was worth the effort for the large beaming smile that had covered her face when they had achieved it. Draco was on the sidelines beside Daphne, who he had escorted for propriety sake even though he had wanted to bring someone else, getting video of the dance and their entrance for Tony to view later at the request of Amaryllis.

The group of friends enjoyed the night with laughter especially when they saw Remus and Sirius on the dance floor each holding one of the twins who were dressed in matching [dark emerald green ballgowns](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB13M7vQNYaK1RjSZFnq6y80pXaz/Baby-Girl-Baptism-Dress-Summer-Newborn-Princess-Birthday-Wear-Toddler-Flower-Christening-Ball-Gown-Kids-Wedding.jpg) with [little gold crowns](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB16qNfXsfrK1Rjy1Xdq6yemFXam/Baby-Newborn-Glitter-Gold-Crown-Headband-Baby-Crown-Headband-Newborn-Headbands-M8694.jpg) on their dark hair, on their feet there was [little white ballet shoes](https://img0.etsystatic.com/000/0/5857531/il_fullxfull.322396802.jpg) with white roses that were adorable. Severus, Remus, and Sirius were also in mundane tuxes as well and looking really sharp, though they didn’t have the top hats or canes that the boys did.

When the ball ended the twins escorted Amaryllis back to the Ravenclaw Common Room where they sent her off to bed with gentle kisses on her cheeks. With gentlemanly bows they left her in the care of her friends and returned to their common room, as they walked people observed that they were humming the waltz that they had danced to for the opening dance. Amaryllis was seen to almost be floating with a glow of happiness as she went into her room where Dobby helped her let down her hair, remove her makeup, and undo the zipper so that she could step out of her gown letting it fall so that he could preserve it for future events. With quick movements all the girls were quickly ready for bed and under the covers imagining what the coming days would hold.


	13. Year 4 pt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second and final tasks along with the events of the graveyard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS or FRIDAY talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio or showing photos at the same time, *Translations in parentheses beside words as needed, ~*~Talking via text, video, or phone, Italics = mental conversations, underlined = parseltongue/all-speech

February 24, 2005

Thanks to the hints that Amaryllis got from Karnast and Tony the day after the twins were born she figured out the clue for the second task. Tony had sent her the rebreather he had finally perfected just after the first of the year. She was pissed though when she went into the great hall with her armor on under a normal robe when she saw that Luna was the missing from their group. The poem had said the thing they would miss the most not the person. She also noticed that Fleur seemed in a panic and from what she could hear in the rapid French her little sister was missing. Hermione was missing as was Susan. Taking a deep breath, she approached the judges at the front table and just looked at them until they acknowledged her, it took longer than it should of, finally she got frustrated enough that she cast a sonorous on herself and started speaking.

 **“Let it be known! If there is any harm come to those that you’ve taken from us I’ll bring down the wrath of ALL my houses upon you and yours. In the clue it said the THING WE WOULD MISS THE MOST! NOT THE PERSON! How dare you risk others that did not get drawn. If my lawyers find that you did not have permission to take those that you did I’ll sue your asses!”** Amaryllis snarled before turning with a flare of her robe and headed out the Great Hall doors not even bothering to get something to eat.

Amaryllis stood on the pier looking out over the water when the other Champions joined her as well as Fred and George.

“They have endangered minors in their goals of entertainment, and there is not even a way for those above the water to watch what is happening within it. My lawyers discovered that if we don’t complete the tasks then we risk our magic, it’ll be up to Mother Magic if there is an injury preventing the completion. Those that designed these tasks didn’t consider the different inheritances that may be present in those that are competing.” Amaryllis looked over at Fleur. “I came out two days ago and talked with the Chief of the Merpeople, they’ll accept your presence in the water as long as it is for the task alone and no longer than it takes you to complete it. I came out and sent a message to the Chief explaining that your hostage was there without our knowledge. He sent back they will keep her safe again for the length it takes to complete the task.”

“Merci,” Fleur nodded her head in thanks to the forethought that Amaryllis had to keep her sister and her safe in an environment they were not meant to be in due to the treaty between the Veela and the Merpeople of the world.

“I know we’re not supposed to help each other but I don’t feel right in this case. I don’t trust the spells of those that took those we care about, either as friends or otherwise.” Amaryllis stated glad now she had asked Tony to send several [rebreathers](https://www.yourprops.com/movieprops/original/yp538c83433f4826.91521893/James-Bond-Die-Another-Day-Rebreather-3.jpg) as she had wanted to practice with it, she had enough that she could give one to each champion for their own use as well as one for each of the hostages. “These will help you breath underwater if for some reason the method that you choose is compromised. They can also be given to the hostages in case the spells upon them fail before we reach the surface.”

“Merci, it will be good to have a backup if the contract is so extreme in its wording.” Fleur stated softly as she took the two rebreathers Amaryllis offered and placed them in a pouch attached to her swimsuit.

“Благодарим ви (thank you)” Viktor nodded as he found a place on his suit to place the things while curious about them.

“These are mundane, will they work here?” Cedric questioned as he took the two he had been handed.

“Yes, I know someone who specializes in making mundane technology work in the wixen world. He’s the one that created my armor as well.” Amaryllis stated removing the school robe that she was having cover her armor that she had worn to the first task minus the jacket robe.

This time she had several [knives](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/330624952975-0-1/s-l1000.jpg) strapped to her person as well as her wand being secured where it went, along her back she had not only the knives she had found before but also a pair of tactical [throwing axes](https://images.sellbrite.com/production/19698/47-UC3254/7dd7665d-792b-5a7f-ae6b-202090c67c68.jpg). Something that she had been training in after seeing a cousin in Ireland throwing axes and knowing that they would be more acceptable in the wixen world than the [tactical crossbow](http://cdn.hiconsumption.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/M4-Tactical-Crossbow.jpg) that she had been training in as well. The others looked at her armor and weapons and wondered just what she was expecting when she entered the water.

“There are many creatures that’ll try to harm you within those waters. You’ve all had training in doing silent spells, I’ve not reached that level yet and will do anything I must to complete.” Amaryllis answered their unspoken questions as she continued to look out over the water.

When the judges and students all approached to gather for the event Amaryllis simply kept watching after giving a squeeze back to the hands that Fred and George gave her before heading to where they could watch what was happening to the best that they could. George was the one with the phone to video for Tony as it was needed.

 **“For this task, the four champions will enter the water where there is waiting a hostage for them to rescue. They have one hour to finish the task within, anytime pass that and points will be removed.”** Dumbledore cast the sonorous to give the rundown for the audience.

Everyone waited until the signal was given and the champions dived within the water. Amaryllis began swimming straight down from the platform that they had been waiting on. Thanks to the rebreather she was able to focus on keeping the different water creatures away. She knocked some of the Grindylows away from Fleur who slipped one of the rebreathers in after having had her bubble head charm broken. Together the two girls continued until they reached the middle of the mer-village. Fleur bowed to the chief in thanks for safe passage before approaching her sister and trying to untie her. Amaryllis approached and held out a knife for Fleur to take before going to Luna and cutting through the rope holding her. To be safe she slipped one of the rebreathers into Luna’s mouth and then watched as first Cedric then Viktor arrived and got their hostages loose. Pointing up the four of them swam straight up to breach the waters at the same time. Cedric had switched to the rebreather at some point when he too loss the bubblehead charm he had cast, he also copied Amaryllis in placing one in Susan’s mouth upon getting her free. Viktor had placed the rebreather in Hermione’s mouth when he noticed the spell starting to wear off when they were still a distance from the surface though he kept his shark head until they breached the surface. They all swam to the platform and helped their hostages on first before climbing out at the same time turning to glare at the judges as one daring them to give anything but equal points. The Chief of the Merpeople breached the surface behind them giving a nod to Fleur and Gabrielle before turning and seeming to yell at the judges.

 **“He is upset that you would risk the treaty between the Veela and the Mers. He is also ashamed that he agreed to host the task within their waters due the fact that you risked four underage children for your show. He wishes that he could take the judges in charge of choosing this task within the water for an hour in winter so they could see what they risked with the children. He warns that those that set the task are not welcome in their waters any time soon.”** Amaryllis translated for those that couldn’t understand the screeches of the mer-language.

Everyone laughed a moment later when the giant squid of the black lake took things into his own tentacles and knocked over the judges platform putting them all in the water. Headmistress Maxime was standing with her students so was safe from the drenching, she had been against using the young students and was standing with hers as a silent protest. Newt, Tina, and Queenie were all standing on the champions platform to help the children that came out of the water also having not agreed to using young ones for the task. The judges came up sputtering and shivering some were cursing but silencing spells were quickly sent their way to keep the younger ears from hearing.

Amaryllis watched as the judges all entered the Great Hall, all once again dry and put together she saw with a slight smirk. She saw the hidden look of anger as Dumbledore looked at Amaryllis surrounded by her friends and Fleur sitting with Gabrielle across from her, they were once again ignoring house tables since Fred and George were sitting on either side of her and Neville was sitting beside Draco. Trysor and Carwyn were each sitting on one of Amaryllis’ shoulders watching over the people around them. Fleur had thanked Amaryllis for the rebreather and knife as she returned both on the platform, she had then wandered off to talk with Headmistress Maxime with Gabrielle clinging to her side.

“Before we feast, we’d like to award the points, so the champions do not have to wait any longer for their ranking.” Headmistress Maxime stated stopping in front of the head table and looking back over the room with Newt and Tina on each side, Queenie went to sit beside Dumbledore to make sure he couldn’t interfere. “Though there was debate surrounding the distribution of points it has been decided to award the champions all the maximum 50 points for retrieving their hostages and returning to the platform within the time limit even with the extreme conditions that they encountered.” Maxime looked over the students as they started cheering. “It has also been decided by the representatives of Ilvermorny and myself that we are going to award Lady Potter-Black an additional 25 points for preventing a war between the Veela and the Merfolk from resuming due to lack of negotiation for the right to enter the water, as well as for preventing the loss of the champion of Beauxbaton’s magic due to being unable to complete the task. That will lead Lady Potter-Black in the lead by two points going into the final task on May 30th.”

The cheers that rose from the students brought a slight smile to Amaryllis’ face and caused her spine to straighten more in pride.

“The final task will be held May 30th. We’ll give the champions further information at a later date.” Bagman sputtered out amidst the cheers, his ears were still ringing from the chewing out that he had received from the French Minister and the English Minister for almost causing a war and endangering the minors without parental permission, the champions had to participate the others needed permission from their parents and no one had gotten it before putting them in an enchanted sleep and putting them in the water at the end of a Scottish winter at that!

April 1, 2005 – May 1, 2005

Amaryllis had instigated a multi-school wide prank war to celebrate Fred and George’s birthday. She had also arranged for them to join her for a picnic under what was quickly becoming their tree. While sitting there she gave them the gift she had commissioned from the Goblins after the first task. She had drawn up designs based on what she saw the elven prince using in the Lord of the Rings movies over the summer with Rowan. The [twin blades](https://www.reliks.com/products/1248/1.jpg) were made of Goblin Steel and had special runes and protections, she had added some of Jör’s venom to strengthen them as she had done with every blade that she used, there were special spells laid over them that had to be removed by pressing in a certain area while drawn to cause the venom to be available. She also showed them the crossbow that Tony had crated for her with its specialty sight and the [waist quiver](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/08/4d/47/084d47bd6cbb89237525f7d32b993c76.jpg) for the bolts. Together the three gathered their fellow quidditch players and held a multi-house skirmish, she even accepted a seekers battle between Cedric and Viktor, she just barely beat Viktor to the snitch much to both their shock.

Amaryllis worked with Tad Sev over the months leading up to the final task to make different potions that would count toward her apprenticeship if most were either used for healing or battle that was between the master and apprentice. The Black-Prince twins developed more and more, they started trying to roll over and were scooting on their bellies trying to reach toys just out of their reach. [Their eyes](http://t04.deviantart.net/P9mFCyXuxfy6O3X8QoNYnkTD8CA=/300x200/filters:fixed_height\(100,100\):origin\(\)/pre04/2d31/th/pre/f/2008/266/4/1/gold_and_silver_by_inspiringdreamer.jpg) became a mixture of the three men that created them, a beautiful mix of silver, amber, and dark brown.

On the first of May the champions were summoned to the Quidditch pitch where Amaryllis and Cedric stared in horrified disbelief. Even Viktor couldn’t believe that they would dare mess with a quidditch pitch like this, they may say that they will return it to its regular state, but it would never be as flat and smooth as before.

“The pitch’ll be back to normal after the last task is completed.” Bagman happily stated as he all but skipped up to the champions. “As you can see we’re creating a living maze for you to go through to reach the Goblet in the middle. The first to reach it will be the winner, it won’t remove the magic of the others for it will signal that the contract has been completed.”

“Sorry if I don’t believe that.” Amaryllis mumbled as she looked over the maze.

“You’ll also have to face different creatures within the maze.” Bagman tells them as they study the maze that is being force grown in the middle of the quidditch pitch.

“Will the audience be able to see what is going on? I know for the second task no one knew what was happening.” Amaryllis stated looking around at the bleachers they were constructing around the outsides of the maze. “Wouldn’t it be better to have them use the stands that are already in place so that everyone can see everything?”

“That is a good idea.” Bagman stated thinking of all the bets he could place with the audience when they were actually able to see.

“Just know that the school has a strict no cash betting rule.” Amaryllis smirked knowing of the man’s attempts to get the twins to bet at the World Cup which she had stopped, he looked for younger wixen who wouldn’t have much experience and she wasn’t about to get him to fleece several of her fellow students.

“Of course, of course.” Bagman muttered frustrated that he wouldn’t be able to expand on what he was already betting with adults on the outcome of the coming events. “When it is time for you to enter the maze, you will be sent in at five-minute intervals starting with the one with the highest points, meaning you Lady Potter-Black.

The others listened to the rules they were being given, thankfully they wouldn’t be restricted to just their wands this time. With having received their instructions the four champions turned and left the pitch, Amaryllis ignoring Bagman’s attempts to talk further with her while discussing what the others were planning for the maze.

May 30, 2005 – June 4, 2005

The day of the final task dawned cloudy with signs of rain on the horizon. Sirius was watching the little twins while Severus and Remus slipped out of the castle to get the guests that were a surprise for Amaryllis.

When Amaryllis was lead into the anti-chamber with the other champions it was an amazing surprise that she received when she saw Aunt Petunia, Rowan who was wearing Jör like a belt, and a disguised Tony. She received hugs from all of them and Jör slipped from Rowan’s waist to her own all the while saying he was staying with her the whole time and didn’t trust something not to happen since it was the last chance. She tried to argue that the person that entered her was dead due to losing his magic but Jör pointed out that he likely wasn’t alone in his work. Amaryllis was able to show her family around Hogwarts with Sirius, Remus, Severus, and their twins joining part way through.

When it was time for the champions to head to the pitch she had put on her armor, knives, axes, a [leather bandolier](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/f1/43/70/f1437031b8edeafbb1512aed002b2fe0--steampunk-men-steampunk-cosplay.jpg) to hold her potions, a new [smaller crossbow](http://i1139.photobucket.com/albums/n558/AirsoftGunsNow/Crossbows+Bows/8.jpg) that Tony had brought for her that she could easily strap to her side in a modified [holster](https://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/MTYwMFgxMTky/z/phUAAOSwEppUOEZK/%24_57.JPG) that he had given her, and Jör wrapped around her waist as an extra belt. Over the top of it all a new version of her [battle robe](https://www.ujackets.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/10/Gothic-Dark-Angel-Hooded-Trench-Coat.jpg) that made of dragon hide in black. Her hair she had styled in a [tight bun](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1b/d5/16/1bd51647feb0464fb69051a6e66ecd51.jpg) so as not to have anything get in her eyes. She joined the others in front of the maze and just focused on keeping calm as she faced this last task.

 **“Welcome all to the final task of the Triwizard tournament!”** Dumbledore used the sonorous so that he was heard by everyone who were up in the stands as suggested, though he had fought that decision the choice was taken from him. **“The champions will soon be entering the maze behind me. We will be sending them in at five-minute increments, starting with Amaryllis Potter-Black, followed by Viktor Krum, then Cedric Diggory, and finally Fleur Delacour. They will be required to reach the Goblet in the center, which I placed earlier today. The first to reach the Goblet and hold it will then be sent to the winners block in front of the maze. When they hear the cannon, they may enter! Good luck champions.”**

At the sound of the cannon blast Amaryllis entered the maze and noticed it closed up behind her meaning that the others will enter at a different point. She pulled the hood up on her robe to protect her head and moved forward. She didn’t know what they would be meeting within the maze, but she kept her wand in hand the whole time. First she encountered one of Hagrid’s Blast-end Skrewts and was able to use one of her specialty battle potions to freeze it in place for the length of time it would take to get past. She then encountered a boggart that took on the form of Uncle Vernon, with a simple ridiculous she was past after all it was hard to be afraid of Vernon when he became the size of a chihuahua puppy. A brief time later she entered into a special golden mist that turned her world topsy turvy, but she was able to maneuver through it quickly thanks to Jör’s hissing on her waist. It was when she reached the branch that showed her the goblet in the middle that she knew this was going to be a true challenge for in front of her stepped a Sphinx, yes she got riddles to answer daily to get into the dorm but a riddle from a Sphinx would be much harder.

“Answer my riddle and I will allow you to move forward. Decline and I will let you leave unchallenged. Get the answer wrong and I will attack. Will you take my challenge?” The Sphinx asked as she settled in front of the opening.

“I will take your challenge. Am I allowed to speak aloud as I figure the answer after I hear your riddle?” Amaryllis straightened up and was ready to listen carefully.

“You may. I speak without a mouth; I hear without ears. I have no body, but I come alive with the wind. What am I?” The Sphinx watched the young woman before her with a careful expression she didn’t want to give anything away but also be ready in case she needed to attack.

“No mouth…but still speaks…no ears but still hears…” Amaryllis mumbled to herself as she worked through the riddle and then felt an ‘oh duh’ moment hit her as she figured it out. “An echo! The answer is an echo!”

“That is correct.” The Sphinx nodded and stood moving out of the way so that Amaryllis was able to enter the clearing that held the goblet.

As she arrived she looked and saw the other three arrive as well each as determined as the other. It was then that she saw the Acromantula approaching Cedric from behind. She knew that they were resistant to magic unless hit in a specific area, but anything hit in an eye with a bolt dipped in Jör’s venom would not survive for long, so she pulled her crossbow loaded in one of her special bolts that she had dipped and fired before the others even registered the large spider was there. The bolt flew true and hit the eye causing the spider to skitter away from all of them and drawing the attention of the others with its shrieks of pain.

“Why they even let those live in the forest here I’ll never understand. They’re flesh eaters and hunt the centaurs who have first rights to the forest.” Amaryllis snarled when she watched the spider disappear into the living hedges. “Now we’re all taking it as talked about. Just to make sure that none of us loose our magic.”

“Yes,” Cedric stated turning back to look at Amaryllis with thanks in his eyes.

“Oui,” Fleur was impressed over how quickly Amaryllis had drawn and fired upon the spider.

“Да,” Viktor was glad that she wasn’t truly battling against them if that was how quickly she could defend others.

As a group they approached the cup that stood upon its pedestal. After a count of three they all gripped some where on the goblet and were whisked away, only it wasn’t to the platform they were told they would arrive on. Landing hard after the unexpectedly long trip the group quickly stood and pulled their wands back out, though Amaryllis also loaded another bolt into her crossbow.

Back at Hogwarts Dumbledore was cursing that all of the champions had grabbed the cup instead of just Amaryllis. Then he figured if Alecto and Amycus Carrow were unable to handle four students and get what was needed to resurrect the Dark Lord then they didn’t deserve their fearful reputation.

When the four champions straightened enough to look around they noticed two figures running toward them. Jör dropped from Amaryllis’ waist and grew to the size of the 60 feet long surrounding the four champions.

“Kill the ssssparesss.” A voice hissed out from over among the gravestones. “Bring me the girl! Nagini deal with the interloper.”

“Oh, hell no! Not happening on my watch!” Amaryllis cried out as she fired a bolt at one of the approaching figures only for the person to dive to the side.

The other champions started firing spells to protect themselves diving away from Killing curses being fired while Jör quickly found and bit Nagini in the grass. He spit out her carcass as it began to sizzle and shriek from the destruction of the soul piece that resided in her. Amaryllis approached where she heard the voice call out from while being covered by the others and snarled at what she saw. It was the mutilated baby form of Lord Voldemort laying on the ground near a large cauldron waiting for some more ingredients to be added to a potion already boiling away with in it.

“The rejuvenation potion would only work if you still had soul anchors within this world. But sorry to say we have found all of them. Enjoy Hell!” Amaryllis snarled as she took out one of her poisoned blades and sunk it into the area a heart would reside on a normal babe.

As she stood she moved unknowingly into a blasting curse that threw her back into a marble headstone and snapped her spine at the T12/L1 area. The scream that she let out drew the others to her and they were quickly able to subdue the Carrow Twins with the correct motivation. Cedric sent off a message to the Ministry so that someone could come as well as to St. Mungo’s because they didn’t want to risk moving her or even using a body bind on her from the way she had hit and landed.

Several pops around the area altered them to more people arriving, what they didn’t know was if it was friend or foe and so stayed hidden behind the large marble headstone while Jör kept watch having switched into his human form to do so.

“CEDRIC!” Amos cried out having been talking with Minister Shacklebolt wondering where the champions could have gone when the message came from his son, he was never happier to have taught him how to use the patronus as a messenger.

“Over here Da!” Cedric called out after closing his eyes in relief. “Please tell me some of the apparation pops were from healers!”

“Yes, son we have field healers here. There were some that were standing by at the maze.” Shacklebolt stated as he approached with Amos Diggory.

Andromeda quickly sprinted past the others when she saw the reason that a healer was called for as Viktor helped hold Amaryllis immobile so she couldn’t do more damage to her spine.

“She hit the headstone behind us. We heard her scream and saw her crumble. She’d taken a blasting curse to her chest that threw her into the stone.” Fleur explained as the healer slid to her knees beside Amaryllis. “We think her armor protected her from being injured from the blasting curse, but we don’t know what damage was caused by her hitting the stone as hard as she did.”

“You’re all smart to keep her still.” Andromeda praised the other champions as she did a complicated spell that would safely secure her to the mundane backboard that she transfigured from a nearby stick.

Jör had quickly returned to snake form when he realized that the arrivals were friendlies and quickly moved back to be beside Amaryllis and protect her.

“Minister, remember that Dumbledore stated that he placed the cup in the center of the maze? Also, he’s the only one that can create portkeys on the grounds that’ll leave or enter. The cup’s been charmed to be a ‘key here and back.” One of the Aurors approached while the others dealt with the Carrow twins. “Also, there’s something over here you should see.”

Shacklebolt followed the Auror over to the large cauldron and looked down at the malformed body of a miniature Lord Voldemort clearly dead with the blade still stuck in its chest. One of the others brought over the body of a large snake that had a portion of its head melted away. He had been informed by the Goblins of Gringotts just what the Dark Lord had been up to in his plans to be immortal and knew that those plans were now literally dead at his feet.

“Last time there was no body so we could never confirm that Voldemort was dead. Now we have a body and proof for all the skeptics. Take the bodies to the Unspeakables, they’ll want to know how he formed it when last we knew he was simply a fragmented spirit.” Kingsley stated simply to the Auror before turning his back on the corpse. “Oh, and make sure to retrieve the knife carefully, I’ve heard that Lady Potter-Black tends to coat her blades with a highly toxic venom. The Unspeakables are NOT allowed to study the venom on the blade only that which is in the body. They’re to return the blade to Lady Potter-Black as soon as they have retrieved it out of the corpse and cleaned it.”

“Yes, sir.” The Auror saluted and then did as ordered in removing the corpse but he also took the cauldron and the snakes corpse so that the Unspeakables would have plenty to study.

“Is it safe to return her to the school?” Kingsley asked as he approached Andromeda and the other healers working beside her. “I trust Madame Pomphrey to keep the press out of the Hospital Wing better than St. Mungo’s would be able to.”

“Aye, we’ve stabilized her enough to transport.” One of the other healers stated as he stood and looked over the other champions. “As soon as we’re back, every one of you’re getting a checkup. No telling what adrenaline’ll hide after a battle.”

The others simply nodded in response while Cedric stood in his father’s arms, a killing curse had come so close to him that if it hadn’t been for the movement of a piece of stone from Viktor into its path he would have been killed that night. Viktor watched with his arms wrapped around his chest in an attempt to self-sooth after the chaos only to jump as Fleur wrapped her arms around him for she needed someone to lean on even if they needed the same. This was not how the tournament was supposed to go, they were of age but the youngest of them had been forced into this and now was laying on a stretcher unconscious as they all prepared to take the portkey that was the cup back to Hogwarts and those that were there waiting for them.

When they arrived back there were a mixture of screams, those of joy at the success of the champions and those of horror when people noticed just what they were seeing when the healers moved off at a run with Amaryllis Potter-Black strapped to a stretcher and unmoving. There were shouts of confusion from her friends and family who took off after the healers wanting answers. Kingsley approached Dumbledore with a host of Aurors a dark expression on his face.

 **“Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest for the attempted murder of several members of noble houses! We have the right to add more charges as they are found.”** Kingsley stated making sure to use the sonorous so that others would know the reason and speculation wouldn’t run strife.

“You can’t do this! Do you know who I am?!” Dumbledore fought against the arresting Aurors only to gasp and bend over in shock when they were finally able to lock the [magic suppression cuffs](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/161022280306-0-1/s-l1000.jpg) around his wrists, he didn’t even listen as they read him his rights wanting only to get free.

Dumbledore tried to call out for Fawkes, but the phoenix didn’t even bother listening, after all he broke the false bond the man had made with him and the old fool never even realized. This was not how his plans were supposed to go!

In the hospital wing the healers were working carefully trying to repair the shattered spinal column as well as repairing ribs that had been broken from the force of the blasting spell. They knew that if they didn’t get it right, and even if they did, there was a chance that she would loose the use of her legs making things difficult for her to finish schooling here at Hogwarts with all of its stairs.

Petunia, Rowan, Jör, Tony, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Neville, Ginny, and Luna were all waiting out in the hall before the hospital wing waiting for word. The others had remained down at the pitch to find out what had happened from the other champions while Severus had barged into the hospital wing to offer his help, as a potions master he also had a deep understanding of healing after all one has to know how to heal what the potions may cause. Carwyn and Trysor had slipped in before Severus and taken up visual on the bed across from where they were working on Amaryllis. The other champions were finally dragged by Amos to the Hospital wing for the checkups that they were threatened with, Madame Pomphrey stepped away from the healers working on Amaryllis to check over the others and clear them to get some rest settling them on beds around the wing so that they wouldn’t be disturbed by anyone she hadn’t cleared to be in her wing. Fawkes arrived and cried a few precious tears into Amaryllis’ mouth to help enhance what the healers were doing. It would take until the next morning before they were willing to step back and stop their work, even then they left her under in a magical coma so that she wouldn’t move and throw off the healing that was being done.

Petunia, Rowan, Jör, and Tony all got to see her briefly before they had to leave Hogwarts for their safety as the potions that they were taking were only meant to last for 24 hours or it could irreparably harm them. They had the promise from Severus and Remus that they would give them an update on her as soon as they had one. Fred and George basically moved into the hospital wing to sit beside her bedside, they had finished their exams already so were free until the term was done. The others moved in and out hoping she had woken up so they could find out how things were going. The other champions stayed in the hospital wing to watch over their youngest member that did everything she could to keep them all alive. Because of the points going into the maze Amaryllis was granted the title of Tournament winner, since they had all grabbed the cup together, the remaining judges were waiting until she woke to give the awards.

“Anyone get the license of the lorry that hit me?” Amaryllis groaned out when she finally came around on the third of June, one day before the school term was over.

“AMA!” Fred and George cried out in joy as she woke and carefully wrapped her in a hug.

“Hey Gred, Hey Forge.” Amaryllis replied bringing her arms up slowly to return the hugs and noticing the feeling of tears on her neck. “Hey…Can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“Ya scared us luv.” George stated into her hair, which had put into a simple [Dutch crown braid](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/e5/Dutch_Crown_Braid.JPG) to keep it up but also not have pressure on the back of her head.

“I’m sorry Mischief, and Mayhem.” Amaryllis whispered back giving a little squeeze before laying back on the bed.

“Ahh…Miss Potter-Black finally awake, good.” Madame Pomphrey stated as she approached the bed and looked down at the young lady with a soft expression. “Now I need you to answer me truthfully, how is the feeling in your legs?”

“A constant tingle like they’ve fallen asleep.” Amaryllis answered and tried to move her feet as if to help them wake up.

“That is very good…” Pomphrey sighed out as she heard that and saw Amaryllis slowly move her feet. “You’ll have the summer to get as much movement as possible back. The term ends tomorrow, and you’ll be able to go home. We’ve kept your aunt appraised and she told us she was prepping the house in the just in case. We feared that you’d be unable to feel anything. That you can feel anything and are able to move even a little is a blessing from Mother Magic.”

“I can understand that.” Amaryllis stated simply looking down at her blanket covered legs.

“Now you’ll stay here today until the leaving feast, I’ll have someone carry you down. After the feast you’ll return here until tomorrow at breakfast. Miss Granger has already gathered your things and brought your trunk down here. “Now gentlemen I’ll have to ask you to leave while I help Miss Potter-Black get cleaned up and ready for tonight.”

“Yes, Madame Pomphrey.” Fred and George bowed to the Matron before leaving with plans to dress in the [nice outfits](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/79/8d/82/798d825f10912799b289b022c41e7064.jpg) that they had talked Tony into getting for them when they had sent him the video from the second task, they were similar but different in that one was black with gray undertones while the other was gray with black undertones.

Madame Pomphrey helped Amaryllis bathe and redo her hair, she had enjoyed the simple Dutch crown and decided to leave it that way just freshened it up. She then helped Amaryllis get into the dress that she had chosen for the awards ceremony before the final task had happened. The [long sleeve black dress](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1ls0AcvNNTKJjSspeq6ySwpXax/Wedtrend-Audrey-Hepburn-Style-Vintage-Dresses-1950s-Style-Cute-Party-Dress-With-Sashes-Summer-Dress-With.jpg) with red belt was still a good choice though she changed from heels to a pair of [red ankle strap ballet flats](https://cdnd.lystit.com/photos/2013/06/05/alice-olivia-scarlet-dakota-suede-ankle-strap-ballet-flats-product-1-10466728-146785669.jpeg). Her jewelry was a mix of the items that she had been given through the years with her usual items of her watch and Ladyship and Heiress rings. When it was time to go to the Great Hall, Fred and George arrived looking very handsome and Fred carried her while George made sure that doors were open, and the way was clear.

When the doors to the Great Hall opened and everyone saw that Fred was carrying Amaryllis a huge cheer and round of applause went up through the room. Everyone stood in honor of her as Fred carried her to the dais where the remaining judges were waiting.

 **“Today we award the trophy for the Triwizard Tournament to Lady Amaryllis Potter-Black!”** Bagman called out holding the trophy aloft.

Kingsley stepped forward with a small smile on his face as he approached the pair.

 **“Today we also award Lady Amaryllis Potter-Black the Order of Merlin, First Class, for her final defeat of Lord Voldemort!”** Kingsley stated as he handed over not only the award but her knife that she had used to defeat Voldemort in a [special sheath](https://www.rmbcl.com/wp-content/uploads/wp-checkout/images/imag0323-1339904021.jpg) inlaid with dragonhide. **“We thank her for ending his reign before it could begin. We also thank her for protecting her fellow champions. To the remaining champions we award Order of Merlin, Second Class, for their assistance in the downfall of Voldemort before he could truly come back.”**

The other champions approached the dais and bowed lightly as they received their awards before returning to their seats. Amaryllis smiled softly and nodding in thanks before letting Fred carry her back to the Ravenclaw table where a special white [wooden armchair](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/da/78/ff/da78ff3b694976c625669b439bc9d0f2.jpg) had been placed at the end so she could sit supported for the feast.

On June 4th Amaryllis said goodbye to the other champions, Cedric had graduated having sat his NEWTs even while participating in the tournament, Fleur was returning home to take her tests and finally marry her fiancé who had graduated the year before and like her was part Veela, Viktor gave all of them passes to any games they wanted to attend while also planning on sitting his tests once home. Durmstrang students were going to be piloting their own ship since the headmaster had disappeared in the chaos of Dumbledore’s arrest. Once the foreign students were gone the Hogwarts students loaded up the train and were on their way to a summer of fun. Though for Amaryllis it would be a summer of healing.


	14. summer before fifth year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this ends in a time jump to get to the MCU years, it covers her magical inheritance and birthday and the next chapter will cover what happens with Tony and her reaction to his disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.  
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS or FRIDAY talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio or showing photos at the same time, *Translations in parentheses beside words as needed, ~*~Talking via text, video, or phone, Italics = mental conversations, underlined = parseltongue/all-speech

July 31, 2005

Amaryllis sat on her bed and reached for the [braces](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/29/42/bd/2942bdef10fa9eb7cfb7df49ebdc137c.jpg) that Tony had designed for her to give that extra little support she needed to get around each day. She had dressed in the [dragonhide leggings](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/54/88/bf/5488bf14c668abc69ddb80d595ca6f60.jpg) that she had bought the last time she was in Diagon as well as a white button down shirt that she had stolen from Rowan that hung to mid-thigh after he had a growth spurt and reached 6’4 while she remained at 5’2, under the button down shirt she wore a [shirt](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1306/0683/products/time_to_be_a_unicorn_shirts_1024x1024.jpg?v=1481098236) that read ‘Being human is too complicated…time to be a unicorn’. She laced up the black combat boots that went well with the braces. Before she moved to the mirror on her wardrobe and started playing with her hair, she finally settled on [twin reverse French braids](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/53/06/47/53064741d3f2aad8dedd7497e9e61ce1.jpg) that started at the bottom by her neck and ended in two buns on the top of her head. She then did a [simple pastel rainbow eyeshadow](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/33/3c/4a/333c4ac6c9daa0b5614cf73712910d44.jpg) look with the help of tutorial that FRIDAY pulled up for her and put on just a simple light pink lip gloss. She looked at the desk with FRI on it and wondered what crazy thing Tony would do for her birthday this year. Tony had been required by the board to return to Malibu and deal with some issues that were coming up due to the new missile that he was designing, even though he had given them the estimate of having it done early 2008 they were pushing for it to be done sooner.

As she descended the stairs she thought about the past two months and all that had happened, they still hadn’t set a date for Dumbledore’s trial since he had slipped away with the help of someone inside the ministry. There was now a warrant out for him, and so Amaryllis had mostly been stuck at home, which to be honest she didn’t mind after the craziness of last year. With the help of the workout equipment in the basement and Rowan’s instruction she was getting stronger and able to go longer without the braces but since they were leaving the house today she wanted to be cautious and wear them as a just in case. They were going to be meeting the Black-Prince family at a special café that had just opened in Diagon Alley before joining the rest of Amaryllis’ friends to shop through the alley for the day as their school letters had arrived three days ago. It was odd to see Professor McGonagall signature in the place of Headmistress and the students wondered who would be teaching them transfiguration this coming year.

Looking around the downstairs she was happy to see that the path to the kitchen was clear of items so she wouldn’t have to worry about balance as she moved through the hall. She smiled when she entered the kitchen for there was a small pile of presents waiting as well as her aunt and cousin how greeted her with happy birthdays.

“Good morning and thank you.” Amaryllis replied as she approached the table, she knew already this morning that she would likely need [the cane](https://tigeredge.net/images/stockphotos/926912_02S.JPG) Tony had sent her with the braces that the dragon on top held a blade as a just in case.

“Your friends sent your gifts so that you wouldn’t have to worry about balancing and opening while in the alley.” Petunia stated softly as she watched Amaryllis slowly make her way to the table, it hurt her heart to see her active niece be slowed down by the actions of a couple of mad men. If she ever encountered Dumbledore he better hope the Aurors showed up soon after for she had taken to carrying a large can of mace and her trusty heavy wooden spoon. If she could get away with it she would take to carrying a firearm.

“Thank you Aunt Petunia.” Amaryllis whispered as she looked at the gifts piled beside her seat and decided she would enjoy breakfast first before opening the gifts. “As much as I love FRI and the desk that Tony gave me last year I hope he doesn’t go overboard this year.”

“I think you’ll be disappointed in that hope.” Petunia stated as she pointed to the large narrow package that sat against the wall leading to the garage.

Amaryllis closed her eyes in a sigh of exasperation before leveraging to her feet she would open his gift first before dealing with those from her friends. She let out a sigh as she pulled the packaging away and saw that it was a fully assembled [recumbent bike in blue](http://www.getitbent.com/files/IMG_2.jpg) with a high backrest, she had briefly mentioned at the beginning of the summer how she was disappointed that she couldn’t balance that well on her bike to stay in shape for the coming year and this was his response. Shaking her head, she couldn’t help but give a small smile when it showed that he listened to what she had to say whenever they were talking. Returning to the table and the other gifts she had to smile since most of them were small things, or at least seemed to be from the size of the packages.

From Hermione she had gotten a [hair comb](https://www.taniamaras.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/VERSE-floral-bridal-hair-comb-03-600x840.jpg) with beautiful flowers and crystals that would settle along the side of her buns or twist that she did most days. From Luna and Ginny, she had gotten a beautiful [long maxi dress](https://eppic.s3.amazonaws.com/HE08258GR-L1.jpg) that looked as if it had a Monet flower painting on it. Susan and Hannah had sent her a refill of her makeup kit which she was very grateful for, especially since so many of the ladies had used it for the Yule Ball. Daphne sent her [a shirt](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f8/98/2a/f8982a672570a926cd334e1e66c6b712.jpg) that fit her personality perfectly in the sassy saying that it carried, it said ‘Not all girls are made of sugar and spice and everything nice. This girl is made of adventure, some tears, brains, and no fear.’ Draco, Theo, and Blaise once again went together for their gift and got her a set of [first edition](https://www.hcbooksonline.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/07/26524.jpg) Lord of the Rings, the Hobbit, and the Silmarillion, she had been shocked to find out that Tolkien was a wizard. From Neville she had been sent another plant for her bedroom, Aunt Petunia took care of them when she was at school, this one a beautiful [dark purple calla lily](https://blahandmore.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/06/dark-purple-calla-lily.jpg). From Aunt Petunia she got a fun and funky pastel rainbow and crystal [necklace](https://www.statementbaubles.com/image/cache/data/pastel-candy-color-neon-floral-gemstone-resin-crystal-flower-statement-necklace-bridal-yellow-shourouk-inspired%209-900x900.jpg) that was abstract amaryllis flowers. Rowan got her fun stain glass style [butterfly shaped earrings](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1.Q.3ylmWBuNkSndVq6AsApXah/Drop-Flower-Butterfly-Earrings-Acrylic-Long-Big-Dangle-Earrings-News-Summer-Girls-Women-Jewelry-Accessories-Fashion.jpg). She quickly exchanged the earrings and necklace that she had been wearing for the ones from her aunt and cousin even though it was mismatched it suited her fun style, while slipping the hair comb into place in her hair with the help of Aunt Petunia. Rowan ran the books up to set on the shelves by her window seat. From her Fathers and their girls, she received a [hand jewelry piece](http://dioneaorcini.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/forbhand.jpg) that was gold and diamond winding vines that was a beautiful bracelet and ring combination. She had saved the package from the twins for last wondering what they had gotten her this time. Opening the present she held in a gasp as she pulled out the [short gold dragon scale armor dress](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1e/01/96/1e0196bb279bfcd2765911d9e04678a5.jpg) with full arm length fingerless gloves that she could wear with her dragonhide leggings and be protected when not in her full armor, the hints of blue scales amongst the gold made her think of her house colors and just made it that much sweeter to her, the inside was lined with a soft linen so that she wouldn’t be cold wearing the metal scales.

“That is beautiful.” Petunia stated looking at the dress that her mates had given her.

Petunia knew that when Amaryllis went to bed tonight she would be experiencing her magical inheritance and be able to finally feel the call of her mates. The Black-Prince’s would be coming to stay the night with their two little ones so that they could support her during this time. But for now, the group would be heading to the Alley to get the shopping out of the way.

“We’ll be leaving in about 15 minutes little Pride.” Petunia ran her hand along the soft hair after helping settle the comb.

“Thank you Aunt Petunia, for everything.” Amaryllis grabbed her aunt’s hand and gave it a squeeze; she was go grateful for the fact that she had her aunt’s support, especially this summer.

“Its been a bit chilly this summer so perhaps your armor cloak to wear over your outfit.” Petunia gave a squeeze back before stepping away to go finish getting herself ready.

“Good idea.” Amaryllis nodded as she leveraged herself to her feet and slowly made her way to the front hall where her cloak was hanging with the other coats as well as where her cane was waiting. She took a deep breath as she shrugged into the cloak and grabbed the cane, she prayed to Merlin and Morgana that she wouldn’t need it the rest of her life.

August 1, 2005

Amaryllis woke feeling a bone deep ache through her whole body, her throat felt like it had been scrapped raw with sandpaper. She slowly turned her head to the side and looked around her room. She knew that she had went through her inheritance last night but still didn’t know why she was hurting the way that she was until she caught a glimpse of the wings that were springing from her back. They reminded her of a drawing that she had been looking at during one of her late night google searches when she was looking for information on Norse Mythology. She thought it was about the [Valkyrie warriors](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/34/c4/81/34c481ae91cf96fd23ea50c9446c2e1b.jpg) of Norse Mythology as they gathered the fallen warriors worthy of Valhalla. She was fascinated with the warrior women and had gone deep into a search for the information on how they came to be but never could find definitive answers. She just hoped Mother Magic was able to continue to hide her from her grandfather and great-grandfather even with this happening to her. She pushed herself into a sitting position and spread the wings slightly before pulling them close and wishing that she had a way to hide them only for them to melt into her skin and leave behind an [outline tattoo](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/b8/6d/2d/b86d2d15d7bf8ad6d4852e3cdc26f302--badass-tattoos-wing-tattoos.jpg) of the wings upon her back.

“Well shit this is going to be interesting from now on.” Amaryllis said as she stood and went to her dresser.

She chose a pair of black leggings and slipped into the armor dress that the twins had given her the day before. She left the gloves off and slipped on the hand bracelet that her fathers had given her. Turning to the desk containing FRIDAY she took a deep breath.

“FRI-baby call up Tony.” Amaryllis instructed as she pulled up different screens to find more information on the Valkyrie as well as something to help her figure out her hair for the day. When she found an [intense braided](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/cc/2d/6e/cc2d6ee305aa0f4cdac85c7d42ed7080.jpg) look she called Dobby for his help and once he had seen the image he was quick to set to work to copy it.

**Yes Lady Boss.** FRI stated simply as the screen for a video called pulled up.

~*~Hey Little Bit.~*~ Tony’s voice came from the screen that FRIDAY had pulled up for the call and she turned her head to look at him.

“So, can you tell me anything about Valkyrie? I’m not having much luck finding information through an old fashion web search. Everything is conflicting.” Amaryllis stated looking at the screen while Dobby finished her hair.

~*~All I remember is that they were the warrior women of old Norse. Sent to bring the fallen to the warrior paradise and serve them beer.~*~ Tony stated with a raised eyebrow in silent question.

“Well, I don’t know how they’re chosen but I do know that someone can become one on their majority.” Amaryllis stated as she noticed that Dobby was done with her hair and closed her eyes to let the magic flow hoping the magic that allowed her to pull her wings in would also allow them to go through her clothing or this would hurt like hell. Thankfully, it did let the wings go through and she opened her eyes in time to see Tony’s eyes pop in his shock.

~*~Well that isn’t something you see every day.~*~ Tony finally managed to get out blinking a few times as he watched Amaryllis draw the wings back into her body. ~*~Where do they go?~*~

“They become tattoos on my back that look like the wings.” Amaryllis replied with a sigh. “This is going to cause complications in years to come I just know it. Think you can create a mask for me so people won’t realize that its me with the wings?”

~*~Sure I can make something to go with your armor.~*~ Tony shrugged. ~*~How’re the cane and braces working?~*~

“They’re still great. I used both yesterday during shopping at the Alley and had no issues. There’s talk of trying Dumbledore in absentia if he isn’t found soon.” Amaryllis stated thinking of the coming month and how they hadn’t been able to go anywhere this year due to the old fool.

~*~Hope they can make that work.~*~ Tony said before a smile crossed his face as he saw something behind her. ~*~There’re the cuties!~*~ Just as Carwyn and Trysor pounced on Amaryllis causing her to let out a laugh.

“I better head down to breakfast. Thanks again for the bike, I’ll def be using it this month.” Amaryllis stated softly cuddling both her familiars as Hedwig was out delivering the thank you notes she had penned to her friends even though she thanked them in person the day before.

With a few quick goodbyes the pair ended the calls and Amaryllis went downstairs with the braces on but no shoes or socks.

“There she is…” Sirius started to say before stopping at the slightly troubled expression on her face only for the expression to clear when she heard the babbling of the little princesses.

“The paper has some interesting news.” Severus stated handing over the Daily Prophet when Amaryllis was finally settled at the table with some eggs and bacon in front of her.

**_Dumbledore tried in Absentia and found guilty_ ** _  
By Charles Brighton, Editor and Chief  
Dear Readers,  
It is with a heavy heart that I write the following article. Albus Dumbledore has been tried in absentia by the full Wizengamot and found guilty of all crimes. For those that hadn’t seen the article at the end of the Triwizard Tournament, Dumbledore was arrested for the attempted murder of several high-ranking members of society, that is the heirs of Ancient and Noble families. He then escaped with help from a worker within the Ministry, though we have not been given the name of the person they have been captured and released as it was revealed they had been potioned and spelled into helping the man if ever he was arrested.  
They had reserved the right to add more charges which they used as the investigate the man’s past. Dumbledore had many skeletons in his closet and his own brother was more than willing to help reveal what some of them were.   
Dumbledore was the lover of Grindelwald and the one to murder the man in his cell at the beginning of last year. He was also the creator of Lord Voldemort, the youth Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr. entered Hogwarts and was set on a path that would lead him to becoming the Dark Lord we all came to fear through spells and potions again. There were many counts of accessory to abuse of a minor, line theft, attempted line theft, murder of a minor, attempted murder on over 300+ counts after he set up things to lure Voldemort into the castle in the first year that Lady Amaryllis Potter-Black was attending as well as the events of last year. The Goblins of Gringotts have ceased all of his assets and have put out a declaration that should he enter their halls he will not come back out for he is wanted for several counts of theft.   
The Ministry of Magic would like to remind the people that he is considered armed and dangerous! Do not approach! If you see him report to the nearest Auror who will be able to deal with the situation. He has been sentenced to the dementors kiss and a trip through the veil of death in the department of mysteries within the ministry._

“What’ll happen now?” Amaryllis asked looking up from the article to look at Remus and Severus.

“Now you go about your life as you will.” Severus stated softly as he saw the panic in Amaryllis’ eyes. “You live to show him he can’t beat you down. You thrive and that’ll piss him off.”

“I can do that.” Amaryllis smiled softly thinking of the future that she wanted. “I’m going to take my new bike out for a ride later. Then I’m going to see what I need to study to get my diploma in the mundane world and start on testing out of that.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Rowan spoke from his spot at the table. “I think I’ll join you on the ride and help you with your studies as you’ve helped me.”

That decision to live set the precedence for the next four years of her life until a fateful day in February of 2009 when she got a call from Pepper Potts that would cause her dread down to her bones as she attended classes at Harvard as a freshman.


	15. February 2009 - May 2009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am using the Marvel Cinematic Universe fandom page to verify when the kidnapping of Tony Stark Happened. It is listed on that web site as having happened February 2009 – May 2009 so that is where I’m going with this. I have looked through several different sites and even watched bits of the first Iron Man movie and this is the only place I can place for the time frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS or FRIDAY talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio or showing photos at the same time, *Translations in parentheses beside words as needed, ~*~Talking via text, video, or phone, Italics = mental conversations, underlined = parseltongue/all-speech

February 6, 2009

Amaryllis was woken by the sound of her phone ringing in the tone she had set for Pepper and slowly sat up to answer it, cursing as her back locked from having fallen asleep over her books.

“Hey Pep!” Amaryllis chuckled as she answered. “What’s my brother done this time?”

~*~Amaryllis, do you have someone close that can support you.~*~ Pepper stated softly, she hated that she had to give this news but knew with Stane still being kept in the dark that he wouldn’t.

“Hermione is here. What’s wrong Miss Potts?” Amaryllis straightened more not caring any more at the pain in her back.

~*~Tony’s convoy was attacked in Afghanistan. He’s missing and those that were in the vehicle with him are dead.~*~ Pepper came out with it right away.

“Rhodey?”

~*~He was in another Humvee and so is still alive. He’s helping with the search.~*~ Pepper explained with exhaustion clear in her voice. ~*~Stane is trying to take control of the company and it has only been hours since we got the news. I had to wait until I was somewhere safe to contact you.~*~

“I can take a break from my studies and come out there if needed.” Amaryllis stated before turning on the telly to see if there was any news on the attack that had ended up with her brother missing.

~*~For now, stay put, until we know anything further you’re our ace in the hole.~*~ Pepper stated as she thought over what they could do. ~*~The board would protest if you came out of nowhere claiming to be a Stark even if it was just through Maria.~*~

“I can try some special tricks to see if I can find him.” Amaryllis offered talking about using her magic without coming out and saying it just to be safe.

~*~I looked into the possibility of that but where is was is a dead zone supposedly. They don’t allow the use of special tricks and it could end up with you being arrested if you tried.~*~ Pepper explained, she had developed contacts in the Wixen World after Dumbledore had come to the states last year when Amaryllis moved to Massachusetts to try and take her out, instead he was arrested and tried for illegal entry before being delivered to the British Ministry to be kissed finally, turned out he had been hiding under the fidelius with himself as the secret keeper on an island just off of Britain.

“Alright, I’ll reach out to some of my wixen contacts around the world and see if they can keep an ear out for anything tied with Tony.” Amaryllis stated thinking of Luna and Neville who were both traveling to further their studies in their respective fields.

~*~Alright, I’ll keep you up to date when I can. Stane is keeping a close eye on me, I think he’s suspicious about what Tony’s been up to when he comes to see you. Be careful and keep your protections up. When he’s found you can come out then and I’ll get you into the house without being noticed.~*~ Pepper stated before they had to say their goodbyes and hung up.

Amaryllis was glad that Pepper was planning for when her brother was found instead of when she had to go take over the company. Looking at the books in front of her that were about programing and business she ran an exhausted hand down her face. It finally hit her that her brother was missing, and the tears came.

“Lis? What’s wrong?” Hermione finally stirred at the sound of the sobs that wracked her friends frame.

“Mione, Tony’s missing.” Amaryllis stated leaning into the hug that her friend gave her. “His convoy was attacked, and they can’t find him.”

“What can we do?” Hermione stated softly making plans already in her head.

“Right now, I’m the ace in the hole as Pepper put it. Stane’s already trying to take over the company and the news isn’t even a day old.” Amaryllis stated after she finished her bout of crying and stood to get a pain potion for her back, today was going to be a day with the braces, they rarely happened anymore but there were days when she did something and ended up needing them more. “I’m going to reach out to Nev and Luna, see if they have any contacts in the area he was. It’s supposedly a magical dead zone, I’m going t’ ask Luna about that. I’m also goin’ contact the Twins and Tad Sev, they have more contacts that most know about. Uncle Luc might be able to help as well.”

“You need to get some rest before your 11am class or you’ll be no good for anything.” Hermione stated gently seeing how exhausted her friend was and how much pain she was in. “I can email your professors and let them know you’re taking the day off due to a family emergency?”

“No, I need to attend as usual, I can’t draw attention to myself.” Amaryllis stated just as the news broadcast broke through the standard programing.

~*~“We interrupt your regularly scheduled programing with breaking news. The Weapons Mogul Tony Stark has been declared missing in action after an attack took place on his convoy while giving a weapons demonstration in Afghanistan yesterday afternoon. The US military is currently engaged in a man hunt for the missing multibillionaire while his company Stark Industries works to carry on as usual under the leadership of Obadiah Stane. Stane is quoted as saying ‘We’ll support the search in any way we can, but we must continue as we have been so that we can supply those that protect us.’ There had been rumors prior to this disappearance that Tony Stark was looking at changing the direction of Stark Industries from weapons to armor and technology. Is this the reason he is missing? We’ll keep you up to date as the news comes our way. We now return you to your regular scheduled programing.” The news anchor stated as they broke in and then the program returned to what had already been on.~*~

“What a load of bullshit from Stane. He doesn’t want Tony back, I bet everything I’ve got that he is behind this somehow.” Amaryllis snarled as she turned off the tv and ran her fingers through her long hair finger combing out the tangles before working quickly in pulling it into a [side French Braid](https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-gEYwhFIO7AM/UhcbV6TyeJI/AAAAAAAAEFA/NDWivO9iGEw/s1600/IMGP9452.JPG) ending in bun. As Amaryllis dressed in a [dressy casual outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/0a/b2/05/0ab20592e516ebac5ac195906f81492c--fall-winter-outfits-winter-wear.jpg) with a black long sleeve sweater dress with black lined leggings, brown knee-high boots and a scarf with tans, browns, and reds, she looked over at Hermione. “As it says in that movie we were watching last night: There again I've more to do, than simply get the message through, I haven't started, Let's get this show on the road, Let's make it obvious.”

“And how are you going to do that when you’re keeping secret who you are?” Hermione asked with a smirk thinking of the Evita movie they had watched the night before.

“By reigniting my adopted parents charities and taking the world by storm while still being seen here. Marauders Wounded Veterans Charity will be off an’ rolling once again. But I need to be seen and maintain an image that will keep Stane’s gaze on me as I challenge him in a field he won’t expect me too. It’s time to stop pulling the punches, it’s time to challenge what he is doing. Stane’s going to learn why it’s a bad idea to try and hurt a Black.” Amaryllis smirked as she fixed the braces on her legs before pulling her boots back on and standing making sure the dress still fell properly. She put on her Black family diamonds, wand holder watch, and her Ladyship rings before doing her face in a [gentle smoky eye](https://www.herstylecode.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/smokey-eyes-13.jpg) in a deep purple that made the green in her eyes pop and a neutral lip before turning once again to Hermione as she grabbed her wool jacket. “I’ll no longer turn a blind eye, my brother is missing possibly injured, possibly dead, and I’ll be damned if I let Stane get away with things. I’ll draw his attention before I start digging with the help of a little journalist that Tony likes.”

“I’ll contact Nev and Luna. I take it you’re going to see the Twins at their shop?” Hermione said as she watched her friend prep to go out becoming the Lady of standing that she was while still seeming casual.

“Aye, I’ll contact Tad and Papa from there. As well as let Uncle Luc know its time for the Marauders company to come out of the shadows.” Amaryllis had placed her Uncle Lucius in charge of the Marauders Incorporated as she studied to one day take over it since she didn’t see anything happening to Tony any time soon. “I’ll let him know to let slip that the heiress is going to make an appearance at the next charity event.”

“Alright, just don’t forget your classes if you’re determined to attend them.” Hermione reminded Amaryllis as she grabbed the large purse she kept by the door which contained her latest Stark Tablet which she kept all her notes on.

“Keep an ear open for news, I’ve got my phone and I’ll be doing the same.” Amaryllis stated as she exited the room of their apartment with a nod her steps determined and strong as she moved across campus to the location they had picked out for apparation.

With a quick look around to determine she would be unseen she apparated from the college campus and to the back of the store that Fred and George had opened in Salem, Massachusetts. They all found it humorous that the city that had the greatest witch hunts in the New World was the home of the largest population of witches and wizards in the current day.

“Fred! George! Are you guys here?” She called out as she exited the storeroom to look in the front of the shop where they should be working on stocking to start the day.

“Right here luv,” Fred called out from over by the Pygmy Puffs, Carwyn launching from his shoulder to glide over to Amaryllis’ with a light purr as he snuggled against her, thanks to the slow aging of Dragons her little dragonette was barely bigger than when he first hatched.

“I know you don’t like staying away from me little Wyn but how would I explain a dragon if people stopped by the apartment?” Amaryllis rubbed Carwyn under his chin getting a deeper purr.

“What’s up luv?” George came from upstairs where he had been changing after having a potion explode on him earlier.

“Its time for Marauder Inc’s heiress to come out of the shadows. Tony’s missing and I need to be able to use all methods available to help find him. I refuse to believe he’s dead.” Amaryllis leaned back into George who had wrapped his arms around her waist.

The twins looked at each other over Amaryllis’ head before looking back to her with serious expressions. They had stopped growing at 6’5 while Amaryllis only reached 5’6 but all three of them enjoyed the height distance, even though Amaryllis sometimes grumbled about a neck ache when they would kiss.

“Come upstairs for a moment, we still have an hour before we have to open.” Fred stated as he approached the two and with a wave of his wand sent the last of the things to the shelves, a method they only do when something else requires their time.

Fred and George lead Amaryllis up to the apartment that they kept above the shop, they planned on getting a home after Amaryllis graduated. George went into the bedroom that they used, the two twin full-size beds showing their lack of time to straighten this morning as both were unmade. George retrieved something from the bedside table that sat between their two beds before joining the pair out in the living room space that was attached to the kitchen, Fred was getting her a cup of coffee as he could tell that she was exhausted from studying for her accelerated courses.

“We’ve been trying to find the right time for this…We’ve asked both your fathers and Tony for permission…And feel if the Marauders Heiress is to come out she should do so on the safety of her fiancés’ arms.” George started as Fred re-entered the room and placed the coffee on the side table.

Both men dropped to their knees while George held out the small box in his hand.

“Amaryllis Maria Potter-Black, would you do us the honor of bonding with us?” They spoke in unison was George opened the box and showed the [amazing ring](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/fd/54/92/fd549215f7c21e9cf9f4060c217490d8.jpg) that was contained within, it was a beautiful golden claddagh ring containing a dark red garnet in the heart and diamonds within the hands holding the heart.

“YES!” Amaryllis cried out in shock with tears of joy filling her eyes as she held out her left-hand letting Fred slip the ring on with the heart pointing to her fingertips.

“When we bond the heart will face inward toward your wrist.” George explained as Amaryllis studied the ring they had chosen for her.

“Gladly will I wear it and thank you for something good coming out of this horrid day.” Amaryllis gave both men a soft kiss before pulling back and looking at them carefully. “It will be interesting going into public with a fiancé when I actually have two. I know that mundane society isn’t ready for triads how will we deal with that?”

“Just as we did at the Yule Ball, only minor differences in our clothes that few will notice and changing out between the two of us as we dance. We’ll deal with things that we have to just to be with you.” Fred shrugged as they didn’t think it was much of an issue on what they would do to make sure she was safe.

“Now, you’ve got an hour until your first class and several you need to contact. You can use our apartment since it’s warded against eavesdroppers, we’ll head downstairs and open, join us as soon as you’re done with your calls.” Fred drew her to her feet and gave her a toe-curling kiss before passing her on to George who dipped her as he kissed her drawing a laugh out of her.

“I’ll be down in a bit.” Amaryllis smiled softly grateful for their support, when they left she held her hand up to study the ring while the right went to scratch Carwyn under the chin when he returned to her shoulders after the dip from George. “Alright little one let’s get this over with. Uncle Luc first I think, then I’ll call Tad, Dad, and Papa. Actually, I think a conference call to let them all know since I’m on limited time.”

Amaryllis then pulled out her cell, so glad that she had been able to get all those in England phones over the years that would work around magic since it saved her back from kneeling in front of a fireplace to make multiple floo calls. While she waited for the older men in her life to answer the call she continued to scratch Carwyn under the chin letting the calm of her familiar bond with him sooth her nerves and agitation.

~*~Pup? Why are you calling at this time?~*~ Remus stated as he looked up from his grading, he was lucky that it was after his last class of the day though Severus was still having a class.

~*~Why are you calling when you know that I’m dealing with dunderheads Dywysoges?~*~ Severus had set up a privacy ward around his desk and answered since she wouldn’t call normally at this time due to knowing he had classes.

~*~Amaryllis are you alright?~*~ Lucius answered the phone from his office at the British headquarters for Marauders Inc.

~*~Princess what’s wrong?~*~ Sirius’s voice was concerned especially when he saw that there were tears forming in her eyes.

“Big Brother is missing…He went to Afghanistan to do a weapons demo that took place yesterday and on his way back to base his convoy was attacked. Stane’s already trying to take over the country. Siri do you think you can come and do some investigation into the old man?” Amaryllis stated looking through the video at all four men that had helped her so much in her years in the wixen world. “Papa, Tad, can you reach out to contacts around Afghanistan? It’s a dead zone where he was grabbed, I want to find him before anything really bad can happen.”

~*~Of course, I’ll arrive tomorrow to see you before going to the headquarters for SI and see what sort of information I can scare up.~*~ Sirius looked at her with a serious expression on his face.

“Be careful, I’m the ace in the hole to keep Stane from having complete control, I’m making sure from the background that he can’t have Tony declared dead as quickly as I fear he’ll try.” Amaryllis reached up with her left-hand to brush some loose hair out of her face. “Uncle Luc, its time for the heiress to make an appearance at a gala of some sort supporting the Veteran’s Charity. She’ll be attending with her fiancé.”

~*~So, they finally asked. Good I was getting impatient.~*~ Remus stated with a smirk. ~*~I’ll reach out to some wolves I know in the area that you mentioned. Crap someone’s knocking on my office door I’ve got to go pup. I’ll let you know what I can find out.~*~

~*~I can put Cissy in charge of the Gala, she loves planning things like that. Have it be in support of the charity but also an engagement party. I think have it be a masked ball so that both your men can dance easily with you. I’ll send on details, maybe an April 1st gala?~*~ Lucius stated after Remus had hung up. ~*~Let it secretly be a 21st birthday celebration for your twins as well?~*~

“I like that idea, let Aunt Cissy go wild. I know she’ll make it elegant but fun like my 18th party. Have the main colors be Red, Blue, and Gold if she can.” Amaryllis stated softly with a smile at the thought of the party to come.

~*~I’ll get in contact with my suppliers from that area as soon as I can. Shit! Got to go a dunderhead Gryffindor just melted their cauldron.~*~ Severus stated before his call abruptly cut off amidst the chuckles from Lucius, Sirius, and Amaryllis.

~*~I’ll bring the twins so that they can see their sister. It’ll give Sev and Remy a break as well. I’m glad that Minnie doesn’t care if Remy has an assistant or not since she took over.~*~ Sirius stated softly as he looked over at where the his twin girls were coloring after having finished their short homeschool studies. ~*~Gwen and Artemis have been getting restless lately. They miss their big sister.~*~

“That would be wonderful. I’ve got to go and get to class. I’ll talk to all of you later when I’ve got more information.” Amaryllis stated softly as she smiled to the two men still on the call and said their goodbyes.

Once the call was done she went downstairs to the shop and hugged Fred from behind just enjoying being close to her mates, even with apparation they didn’t get much time together while Amaryllis was working on accelerated courses to get through her studies as quickly as she could.

“I’ve got to get to class. The Gala is going to be a masked ball on April 1st to raise money for the Veteran’s charity but also be an engagement party for the three of us.” Amaryllis stated into Fred’s back until he turned and held her close, George came up and wrapped his arms around her as well.

“We’d like to take you to dinner tonight for a quiet personal celebration of our engagement. We’ve set up a reservation at Puritan and Company for 7 tonight. We know that you’ve got class until 5 and figured that would give you a little time to get ready if you wanted, though we think you look amazing as you are right now.” Fred stated as he looked down at his little mate.

“I’d enjoy that. I’ve got to go or I’m going to be late for class. Love you both!” Amaryllis called out as she stepped out of their arms while making sure Carwyn transferred to George this time then she apparated out and back to the campus. She quickly made her way through the commons getting a coffee at one of the stands before she arrived at her 11am class with a little time to spare.

That evening she left her last class of the day at five after five and sprinted as best she could back to her apartment. Her back was hurting from sitting in the uncomfortable chairs that were in all of her classes and she needed to get ready for her date with her twins. With a quick hello to Hermione she slipped into the [large walk-in closet](https://s3.amazonaws.com/homestratosphere/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/21222819/41cf-walk-in-closet.jpg) that had attracted the pair to the apartment outside the [library style study](https://images.designtrends.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/06040345/Modern-Home-Library-Idea.jpg) with its large table in the middle that allowed them to spread out when working on assignments. They didn’t care that they had to share the master bedroom or that the kitchen was small compared to everything else, they were used to sharing a room.

“I’ve got until 7 to get ready for a date. I need something nice to wear to Puritan and Company that’ll catch attention but still be respectful.” Amaryllis called out as she entered the closet with Hermione following her.

“Here…[this outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/21/14/34/21143483c0607c49578c80f49f760f67.jpg) will be amazing.” Hermione stated as she started pulling out the gold sequin strapless top, black leather pants, gold heels, and gold clutch. “A soft lip and touch up your shadow. It’ll work with your hair, maybe put in the hair comb I got you after fourth year.”

“Perfect!” Amaryllis took the outfit that Hermione helped her choose, her studious friend had developed a great eye for fashion when she learned that it was okay to be smart and pretty at the same time.

“Let me see that ring!” Hermione reached out when she caught a glimpse of the engagement ring when Amaryllis took the top.

“They asked after I told them about Tony.” Amaryllis admitted with a gentle smile on her face thinking of how sweet the two had been.

“I’m so happy for you!” Hermione hugged Amaryllis before sending her into the attached bath to freshen up and get ready.

When 6:30pm arrived Amaryllis was ready to go, she had to admit that she used a glamour on her leg braces so it wouldn’t affect the look of what she was wearing, she had also taking another dose of the pain potion that Tad Sev kept her in stock of regularly.

“You look amazing luv.” Both Fred and George stated as they kissed her cheeks and held out an arm for her to stand between them.

“See you later Mione!” They all called out as they left to get to the reservation in time.

What followed was an amazing date that took her mind off her missing brother for the time they were together. It wasn’t until she was back at the apartment and in bed that the thoughts returned and with it the nightmares. With the help of Fred, George, Artemis, Gwen, Sirius, and Hermione she was distracted from imaging the horrors her brother was going through until the Gala.

April 1, 2009 – L.A., California

The day of the Gala arrived, and Amaryllis was close to panicking. There had been no word of Tony in the past two months, but she wasn’t giving up hope that he was out there somewhere still alive and working to come back to her. Little did she know that was exactly what he was doing as he worked to build a metal suit to get out of the cave he was being held in after having created a miniature arc reactor to keep shrapnel from reaching his heart, so he wasn’t attached to a car battery. When he had been asked if he had anyone worth living for he had hesitated thinking of her, Pepper, and Rhodey before answering no. He wasn’t about to let anyone use his sister and heart-siblings against him to make him do what they wanted.

Amaryllis entered the hotel suite that Lucius had gotten for her and Hermione to get ready in. She loved that they were bucking custom and having the Gala in the middle of the week just so that it could be held on the Twin’s birthday. She looked at [her dress](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/231530680393-0-1/s-l1000.jpg) chosen for tonight and couldn’t help but smile. The light blue sapphire strapless gown with the crystal flowers on the bodice and the corset style back accented her form without making her look shorter than she was. Her mask was a [silver steampunk style](https://cdn11.bigcommerce.com/s-40v409mhy5/images/stencil/800x800/products/300/2089/M31131A__63933.1492646920.jpg?c=2), in the heavy use of metal in the design, that worked well with her dress and soft makeup with a gentle pink lip and gold eye. [Her hair](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/fb/3f/3b/fb3f3beaaa0eed0fcace5924fdcdddf4--wedding-hairs-weddings.jpg) she had Dobby help her style into a curly mass updo with a crystal flower hair comb. She slipped into a pair of silver and crystal [‘glass slippers’](https://www.gemgrace.com/26537-thickbox_default/sparkly-silver-cinderella-wedding-high-heels-with-crytals.jpg) to complete her look as she exited the room and entered the sitting room where she finally got to see the look that Hermione had gone with.

Hermione had chosen to go with [red, gold and black outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/85/5d/eb/855deb643e6522b3987985dadbf54394.jpg) with a beautiful red mermaid style dress with a gold accent at her waist, a large gold necklace, black diamond dangle earrings, red stilettos, black clutch, and black and gold Venetian style mask. She kept her eyes a subtle smokey look with a deep red lipstick to go with her dress and her hair she put up in a [zigzag French braided bun](https://farm8.staticflickr.com/7011/6429261893_b4ea52efe6_o.jpg) with black roses holding it in place.

“You look amazing!” Both girls said at the same time before laughing and moving toward the door.

They would be meeting the twins downstairs; Fred would escort Amaryllis in while George would escort Hermione. The Gala was being held at a local museum that they had rented out of the night and would be covered by paparazzi galore so they made sure that the twins could be seen going in even though they would be switching off an on with Amaryllis during the night. The twins were wearing [Victorian Steampunk style black jackets](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/KOgAAOSwlelcA0ne/s-l400.jpg), black high collar shirts with black cravats, black dress trousers, black top hats, and carrying canes. They each had a black steampunk inspired [phantom mask](http://s3.amazonaws.com/zeckosimages/KBW-M39021-SV-steampunk-phantom-10-13-half-face-masquerade-mask-RX1I.jpg) one going to the right side of the face the other to the left. They had all found an enjoyment in the steampunk style since coming to the US and made to wear different aspects when they could.

“You both look very handsome.” Amaryllis stated with a soft smile as she linked arms with Fred while heading to the limo that was rented for their use. “I’m a very lucky lady. Happy birthday you two.”

“Happy birthday Fred and George. I’m glad that I’m able to help by being a distraction to get both of you in for your engagement party.” Hermione stated as George helped her into the limo.

“This will be a fun bit of mischief I must say.” Fred stated with a smirk as they pulled on their masks.

“I for one am looking forward to the speculation that will come when the papers announce the news of tonight.” George chuckled thinking of the chaos they were going to cause, after all only the masks were the way to tell the two apart tonight.

“I wish Tony was here to participate, he would definitely get some amusement out of this.” Amaryllis said softly as she smoothed out her dress and settled her mask into place.

“He’ll be found and when he is you can show him the coverage of tonight with the help of FRIDAY and JARVIS.” Hermione stated giving Amaryllis’s hand a squeeze.

“You’re right. Now let’s go have some fun.” Amaryllis’ eyes got mischievous as the door was opened by a liveried footman and Fred climbed out before holding his hand out for her and assisting her out of the limo.

George and Hermione followed shortly after and watched as Amaryllis greeted Lucius and Narcissa at the top of the stairs where they were standing to greet the guests as if it was a true Victorian ball.

“Let the Mischief be Managed here.” Amaryllis whispered to Lucius as she gave him a hug earning a loud laugh from the man who then shooed her into the building with Fred.

Severus, Remus, Sirius, Draco, Neville, and Luna were all waiting inside already, and they helped cause mischief after all it was April Fool’s day, and they weren’t above using it. When Amaryllis spotted Obadiah Stane, she held in her smirk, when Lucius introduced her to him she gently shook his hand making sure he saw the ladyship ring upon her finger. When the charity raised over $10,000,000.00 she fought a smirk in his direction, after all the last event that Stark Industries had held since Tony was reported missing had only brought in $5,000,000.00. She fought a full out laugh when he sputtered at the comment from Lucius about their current value due to the release of a new tablet, it was double what SI had made in the last two months. As she left the Gala the next morning when it was finally wrapping up around 3am she simply whispered a soft ‘Mischief Managed’ in his direction as she left the ball on George’s arm.

May 16, 2009 – Malibu, California

Tony Stark stepped off the plane with the help of Rhodey and approached Miss Potts who had a gentle smile on her face for the man.

“Tears for your long-lost boss?” Tony joked.

“I simply hate job hunting.” Pepper replied with a soft chuckle.

When they got into the vehicle he saw the cat curled up on the seat and let out a soft sigh.

“Where is she?” Tony asked his eyes not leaving the sight of Trysor.

“She’s at the house doing her studies online while waiting for you to get home.” Pepper replied knowing who he was asking about.

“First I want two things. An American Cheeseburger and then…”

“This isn’t the time for that.”

“I was going to say and then I want you to set up a press conference at SI for in an hour.” Tony looked at Pepper with a bit of disappointment in his gaze that she would think that of him she knew that the playboy persona was a front. “There are about to be some big changes and I’m about to piss a lot of people off. Give Little Bit a heads up that I’m going to SI first and then I’ll come see her, tell her to do her studying in my lab just incase someone beats me to the house.”

Trysor wandered over to sit in Tony’s lap as the car pulled out of the airport and onto the main road.

When the car pulled up out in front of SI and he saw Obadiah waiting for him Tony fought back a groan of annoyance. For the cameras though he made it seem as if he was happy to see his godfather but accepting the hug while still holding onto his burger with one hand and the other being in the sling. When he got through the speech to shut down weapons production effective immediately he saw the carefully hidden anger in Obadiah’s face, he would be making a move at some point. Obadiah seemed to forget that Tony had an ear for languages and would try to learn the different dialects of the areas he would be visiting so he wouldn’t need a translator should he be separated from people. He may have been out of it from the open chest surgery that had been performed on him without anesthesia, but he still caught enough to know that Obadiah had paid for the group to kill him. He just needed to find the proof all the while continuing to keep his baby sister secret and safe.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with the downfall with Stane and the reveal. Also Fury makes an appearance and two enemies with a stupid action on his part. He won't remain an idiot but for now he's seen as one that isn't the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS or FRIDAY talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio or showing photos at the same time, *Translations in parentheses beside words as needed, ~*~Talking via text, video, or phone, Italics = mental conversations, underlined = parseltongue/all-speech

Amaryllis looked up when the door to the lab opened letting out a cry of relief when she saw her brother walk through.

“Oh Tony!” She ran over and gave him a hug which he returned just as tightly as she gave, he laid his head against hers and just breathed in the scent of her. “I’m so glad that you’re safe.”

“Hey Little Bit.” Tony whispered as he continued to hold his sister for long moments. “I’m sorry I worried you.”

“I know it wasn’t your fault. You have a lot to catch up on but mostly sleep or I’m going to take you shopping to fill those bags under your eyes. Do you want a dreamless sleep?” Amaryllis chuckled as she rubbed at the dark circles under his eyes.

“It wasn’t the most restful trip I’ve ever had.” Tony chuckled lightly though it was easy to see that it didn’t quiet reach his eyes. “I’ll gladly take that sleep, Miss Potions Mistress.”

“You were there when I passed Tad Sev in getting the title brat.” Amaryllis smacked him lightly on the arm that wasn’t in the sling. “When you’ve rested I’ll go over what you’ve missed. I’ll stay in your room as well, so you’ll be protected, I’ve got the cloak with me.”

“I’m glad, I don’t trust Stane not to come here. He knew about my modification when I know that Rhodey and Pepper would not’ve told him.” Amaryllis loop her arm around his back and helped him up to the master bedroom. “Would you like me to stay close while you get cleaned up?”

“Could you get me something to eat? I had a couple cheeseburgers before the conference, but they didn’t last long after. My stomach wasn’t ready for them.” Tony blushed slightly rubbing the back of his neck when he admitted to getting sick from the greasy food.

“Now maybe I’ll be able to get you to eat better.” Amaryllis chuckled before summoning three potions. “This one is the dreamless sleep, only take it when you’re laying in bed and only one mouthful. This one is a calming potion, it does what the names says JARVIS can help you know when to take that. This one is a stomach soother slash nutrient potion; it will help you keep food down and give you that which you’re missing from three months of inadequate food. You’ll need to take the third one before every meal for the next few weeks.”

“Thanks, Little Bit.” Tony bussed a kiss across her forehead as he looked at the potions that she had ready for him. “Is it safe to take the calming one before needing it? I think I might end up needing it while I’m getting a shower. They were fans of the waterboarding technique.”

“Shit, yeah it’d be safe.” Amaryllis placed a careful hand on her brother’s chest, she had noticed the glowing circle under his shirt but didn’t want to say anything about it until he told her. “Do you need me to spell this safe?”

“I made sure to work the needed runes into the construction. I didn’t want to risk you or myself when I got back if I hadn’t.” Tony ran a hand down his sister’s face. “I’ll go get clean and meet you in the kitchen.”

“Alright.” Amaryllis smiled as she turned to leave the room. “I’ll have J alert me if I need to hide.”

“Thanks.” Tony was glad she was willing to take the precautions that would keep her a secret for a bit longer.

Amaryllis then went into the kitchen and started making his favorite simple meal of poached eggs, sourdough toast, and added a smoothie of strawberries, yogurt, banana, protein supplement, and a bunch of blueberries. She had JARVIS start playing the Evita soundtrack as she danced along with the music singing as she did so. Today her hair was up in a messy bun and [bright teal](https://i2.wp.com/therighthairstyles.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/01/5-teal-to-turquoise-ombre.jpg?resize=500%2C517&ssl=1) for the heck of it. She was wearing a [simple black jumpsuit](https://www.softsurroundings.com/media/splash_pages/clothing/jumpsuit2ways/sosplash_02.jpg) with a sparkly vest over it and some comfortable but pretty slip-on sandals, though those were sitting by the door down in the lab as she was more comfortable barefoot.

“Haven’t heard this soundtrack for a while.” Tony stated as he entered the kitchen and watched his sister just be herself. “Love the hair by the way little bit.”

“Thanks, Hermione helped convince me to try different colors with my gift, so far this and purple have been my favorite.” Amaryllis stated bussing a kiss on Tony’s cheek as he came close. “You already look better after getting cleaned up.”

“Harhar…” Tony stuck his tongue out at her as he accepted the food she placed in front of him on the counter and watched as he tossed back the stomach soother before starting to eat.

“These should all be safe on your stomach to start. After you get up from the rest that you need I’ll have some of Aunt Petunia’s fabulous Cream of Chicken soup ready for you with some more of the bread. I’ve got a loaf rising to bake while your sleeping.” Amaryllis explained as she went about cleaning up the slight mess that she had made.

“Thanks sis.” Tony looked up so glad for being able to find her all those years ago.

**Sir, Miss, Stane is approaching from the front gate.** JARVIS broke in over them and gave them the heads up they needed for Amaryllis to slip the invisibility cloak into place and back into a corner where she wouldn’t likely be bumped into.

Tony went to the coffee pot after placing the plate in the dishwasher so as not to be seen as acting different. He was in the process of fixing the cup when Stane stormed into the house as if it was his home, he made a mental note to make sure he couldn’t do that again, it seemed every few years he was able to.

“Tony, I’m glad I caught you up.” Stane was clearly upset from where he stood just before entering the kitchen obviously he hadn’t wanted to find Tony up.

“Yeah, I thought I’d get some coffee and then catch up on what I missed over the last three months.” Tony stated as he finished fixing a cup and turned to face Stane.

“About the things you’ve missed. There is a new face coming out in technology. I don’t think now is the time to go into that branch. We should stay with what we’re good at.” Stane stated still angry over the change that Tony wanted to make.

“I’ve been planning this change for a while Stane. In fact, it’s been for the past eight years that I’ve been working toward this.” Tony took a sip of his coffee acting as if he wasn’t upset by Stane being in his home while Amaryllis was just a short distance away.

“Tony we both know that Stark Industries is known for their weapons. The stocks have already started dropping. The CEO of Marauders Inc is talking on the air about trying to work out a merger with us with this change.” Stane snarled before taking a deep breath.

“The Marauders Inc thing was in place for a while. Mom knew one of the founders and had set things up within months before her death that if we ever moved from weapons we’d join forces with them.” Tony shrugged knowing that this might be one of the things that Amaryllis had to tell him.

“The heiress is a brat. Her coming out Gala was also an engagement party and she was seen switching between two men the whole night. She’ll drive the company into the ground.” Stane snarled.

“Actually, I did some research on her before the trip. She’s top in her class at Harvard in business and programing and is in all accelerated courses. I think she’ll be an asset to the company when she starts working there fully. When she takes over as CEO the company will benefit.” Tony shrugged not about to let Stane bad mouth his sister. “As for the two men, they’re twins, as in brothers. When was the Gala anyway?”

“April 1st,” Stane sighed out.

“Ah…yeah…the twins are known for pranking and probably felt it fitting to do so and cause some Mischief for the press.” Tony chuckled thinking about what the three might have been up too. “Hey JARVIS pull up the photos and video from the Gala.”

**Yes, Sir.** JARVIS quickly pulled up the photos of the Engagement Gala.

“It was a masked ball? Cool…how’d you even figure out that she was flitting back and forth between the twins? AH…their masks…but that means you were watching a little too closely. Careful man she is just of age if people notice you watching her too closely you may get some trouble coming your way.” Tony studied the pictures carefully and noticed several where Stane was in frame just staring at Amaryllis.

“Tony that isn’t why I came by. We can’t merge with another country, especially with your little bombshell this morning.” Stane bit out not noticing when his shoelaces seemed to tie themselves together, though Tony had to fight the laughter when he saw what was happening.

“Stane, we’re doing the merger, it has been in the plans for over 18 years and I’m not about to go against mom’s plans. Her cousin was Sirius Black one of the founders of the company and married to one of the others. Now if you please, I’ve got to get some rest before I take in anymore information.” Tony gestured with his coffee cup to the front door in a clear order to leave.

“Fine, we’ll talk about your choices when you’re rested.” Stane sighed out knowing he wasn’t going to be getting anywhere before turning and falling on his face before he could turn and look his shoelaces were back to normal.

“Careful, one might think you were a little tipsy for this time of day.” Tony smirked silently saluting his sister’s work with a raised coffee mug.

Stane simply snarled and pushed to his feet before storming from the manor and tearing off down the driveway as soon as he was in his car.

“We’ll have to watch him closer.” Amaryllis stated as she pulled the cloak off when she saw that Stane was completely gone.

“J-man start tracking his files discreetly. I want all the proof you can get me to get him off the board and out of the company completely.” Tony said as he watched the man disappear from sight.

“I’ll have FRI doing the same from my end. Sirius has been discretely slipping into the company to get the information as well.” Amaryllis wrapped her arm around Tony’s waist. “So did you like our plan for me to dance with both of my fiancé’s discreetly? By the way he’s the only one that picked up on it not even the press noticed.”

“That was pretty clever. You did it to mess with him didn’t you?” Tony looked down at his little sister.

“Of course. He was trying to get you declared dead within two days of your disappearance.” Amaryllis with a sigh. “Pepper and Rhodey helped me make sure that didn’t happen and that the government wouldn’t declare it for the five years as is normal.”

“Thanks.” Tony squeezed her to him lightly before he seemed to sag as exhaustion flowed over him. “Now I think its time for me to head to get some rest.”

“Come on Brat, let’s get you to bed and down with a dreamless sleep. I’ll talk to the others when they show up as I’m sure will happen soon.” Amaryllis helped him get back to his room and settled into bed. “Rest big brother, you’re home and you’re safe. J let the sounds of the ocean in. Listen to the crashing waves brother they’ll help you notice you’re not there.”

“Good idea.” Tony sighed out as the sounds of the ocean outside of his manor started filtering into the room and he slipped under into sleep thanks to the potion and waves.

Amaryllis moved to sit beside the window so that she could use the light coming through small gap that she had JARVIS create for her and continued her classwork while keeping an ear out for anyone entering the house. It was three hours later when she heard the distinctive steps of Pepper and Rhodey and she moved to block them from entering the room directing back toward the living room.

“Amaryllis, he made a lot of important people really upset today.” Rhodey started as he watched her exit the room.

“Rhodey stop, just stop. Use that amazing mind I know that you have and THINK! He’s come back from three months of torture! He had to have a calming draught just to get a shower because they were fans of waterboarding as he told me. He has a major piece of technology lodged in his chest; I don’t know why but its there. The remnants of the bomb they found around where he was taken from were Stark missiles. Plus, you’ve known that he was planning this move since he found out about me.” Amaryllis stood with her arms crossed and looking intimidating even at her 5’6 height, her magic was almost sparking around her in her anger at the words that had started spilling from her brother’s heart-brother. “He’s still planning on providing the with tech, it just won’t be in the form of weapons. He’s got several ideas for armor that mirrors what he made for me my fourth year just without the dragonhide. He’s going to supply communication tech the likes that could save many lives for not cutting out. Think before you talk down to him. You know how he is because of Howard. Until you can be supportive leave.” Amaryllis pointed at the door some of her hair escaping the messy bun and floating around her head in a halo.

Rhodey closed his eyes in shame over how he was acting. He didn’t think about how much Tony liked to beat himself up over things and take all the responsibility on to himself. He’d wait and see what was happening, yes he was the liaison between the military and SI, but he could put them off until Tony was able to send them the new things. He simply nodded and went to sit down showing that he was now in better control and that he wasn’t about to lay accusations against his friend.

“I’m just here to get away from the board who were hounding me about his choices.” Pepper raised her arms in placation she could feel the pressure that was pressing on them in Amaryllis’ frustration.

“Sorry, I’ve not seen Fred and George for a couple weeks as we’ve all been really busy. Add to that Stane stormed in here just as Tony was finishing his light meal and smoothie. He hadn’t even had any sleep yet when the man came in spouting about the upcoming merger and the changes Tony’s planning on making. I know that Uncle Luc wasn’t talking about the merger with others yet, so I’ve got a leak in the company and need to find out who it is so that we’re able to keep the relationship quiet until we’re ready.” Amaryllis took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Tony took a mouthful of dreamless sleep three hours ago, he should be waking in about an hour from now and I promised him some of Aunt Petunia’s special Cream of Chicken soup and need to get it started.”

“Can I watch how you make it? I’ve always been interested in cooking but never had much talent.” Pepper asked as she followed Amaryllis to the kitchen.

“Sure, just let me get this bread in the oven.” The sourdough had risen nicely, and she was able to divide the dough into a couple round loaves and get them in the oven so that when the soup was ready she’d be able to use them for bread bowls. “The nice thing about this recipe…it uses precooked rotisserie chicken that you buy at the market.”

“Now that is a nice trick.” Pepper chuckled as she watched Amaryllis work cutting what needed it and getting the roue going.

“She also uses a salt-free chicken broth instead of water that is typically added with the recipes that she had found. Sometimes she’d add broccoli, but Rowan would never eat it when that was added even though he would eat broccoli outside of the soup.” Amaryllis started cooking the ingredients as they were needed and let it sit to cook until Tony got up, knowing that the flavors would meld more as it cooked longer, but also making sure to stir it frequently because of the heavy cream used could cause it to burn to the bottom.

“That smells wonderful sis.” Tony sighed as he entered the kitchen. “Hey Pep, Hey Platypus!” He called out as he settled at the counter and just breathed in the smells that were filling the kitchen.

“Remember the potion.” Amaryllis called over her shoulder as she started plating up the soup in the fresh sourdough roll bowls that she had made and putting one in front of the other three before taking a seat herself and digging into the soup. “So, I’m almost done with the classes for sophomore level, I started in on them during the second half after returning from Yule.”

“I’m proud of you sis.” Tony looked up at her with a smile. “Just shows that it wasn’t Howard that made me so smart.”

“Nope it’s the Black in ya.” Amaryllis teased as she smiled and nodded shyly at the praise. “Need your help to remake the braces, they’ve been freezing up at the wrong moments.”

“You’re still having to wear them?” Rhodey asked with slight concern.

“I don’t have to wear them every day just on bad ones, which I have a lot fewer of than when it first happened. Don’t need the awesome cane anymore.” Amaryllis stated with a shrug knowing that she would always need the braces but at least she could still walk.

The next three months passed quickly for the group as they made plans for the future and did everything they could to find evidence that Stane was behind the kidnapping and murder attempt. Amaryllis finished her first year at college and went back to England to spend time with her family there. It was as she was getting ready to head to the airport that she got a call she wasn’t expecting.

“Lis! You need to listen carefully. Stane found out about you. He’s creating his own version of the armor Tony made to escape back in May. He’s going after Tony but is sending someone to take you to use as leverage against him. You need to get somewhere safe. Pepper is working with someone to get to Stane before he can hurt Tony.” Rhodey stated over the phone as he drove to the Malibu Mansion. “I’m going to check on Tony, his call with Pep cut out at the wrong moment for it to be a coincidence.”

“Like hell I’m staying safe!” Amaryllis snarled over the phone before hanging up and summoning her battle armor that thankfully was spelled to grow with her, so it still fit her perfectly. She quickly suited up before going downstairs to see her aunt, only her aunt was being held at gun point and obviously terrified. “Get away from my AUNT!” Amaryllis blasted out with her magic throwing the man away from Petunia, wrapping him in rope, and destroying his gun at the same time. “No one hurts my family! Aunt Petunia call the authorities have them come and get this bastard. I’ve got to go save my brother’s ass.”

“Go my little warrior.” Petunia nodded already going for her cell phone so that she could call the authorities.

Amaryllis quickly popped out of the foyer and into the mansion in Malibu, for most it would drain them but because of her ancestry she was able to make the long apparation and still be a magical powerhouse. She saw a trail of things knocked over that lead to the lift that opened into the lab and rushed down there.

“TONY!” Amaryllis cried out when she saw her brother collapsed by his work bench with his bots trying to help him with something only to notice it was his old reactor and that the new one she had helped him place had been forcibly removed. “SHIT! Okay hold on big brother.”

Amaryllis dropped to her knees and picked up the reactor slipping it into place and getting it powered up to full charge with a little help of lightening. She looked up with crossbow in hand pointed to the door when she heard it crash open only for the crossbow to lower as she noticed it was Rhodey.

“Gah!” Tony arched up when the surge went through him removing the last of the paralysis effect before looking at Rhodey and Amaryllis. “Stane’s going after Pep, he knows that she got into his computer and found the information we needed.”

“Pepper is with a bunch of SHIELD agents heading for the lab he has his version of suit hidden.” Rhodey explained as he helped Tony stand.

“I’ll go ahead and help with Pepper’s protection; I don’t trust SHIELD after all that they’ve done to try to control Tony since he came back. I know that they’re upset he keeps putting them off, and I know that they want his suit.” Amaryllis stood as well and watched as Tony went over to the mechanical armor that he had created for himself after his escape in the original.

“He’s got his lab under the original reactor. He will probably have a lot of power knowing him he went to the extreme with his suit.” Tony explained as he had the machines whorl into life and cover him in his armor. “Stay out of sight of the SHIELD agents if ya can, you’re still an ace in the hole.”

“Yes, sir!” Amaryllis let out a chuckle as she saluted her brother and apparated away to land hidden by some of the machines housing the large arc reactor at SI.

Amaryllis spotted Pepper running from the building and let her wings loose for the first time in a couple years to glide over to her while slipping on [the mask](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b0/1b/06/b01b068f10c1aea6759317405208a4ff.jpg) that Tony had created for her, the leather and metal owl look went well with the wings and with a quick thought her eye and hair color changed along with her jaw line so facial recognition tech would have trouble figuring out who she was. She landed in front of Pepper just as the pavement under them buckled and exploded upwards, she quickly cast a shield around them to protect them from the flying debris.

“How do you run in those heels?” Amaryllis asked with her head cocked to the side when she saw the four-inch stilettos that Pepper had been sprinting in.

“A lot of practice.” Pepper chuckled amused that Amaryllis was ignoring the large thing of armor behind her.

“I’m afraid Miss Potts that your position with the company has been terminated.” Stane’s voice came from within the armor behind Amaryllis who looked at Pepper with an expression in her eyes silently asking if he truly had just said that.

“I think you’ll find Obadiah Stane that your position is the one about to be terminated.” Amaryllis stood flaring her wings out behind her to protect Pepper, thanks to her Metamorphmagus abilities she was able to change the sound of her voice without a modulator.

“Who the hell are you?” Stane looked at the creature before him with a sneer that was clear in his voice.

“I’m the vengeance that you’ve called down upon you for your betrayals.” Amaryllis sneered. “I’m the Valkyrie that has come to collect your soul, though you’ll be seeing Hell and not Valhalla.”

Amaryllis rose slightly into the air as she pulled her two blades from their sheaths against the small of her back and dove for the suit that contained the betrayer of her brother. She was able to dodge the blast from his weapons and make some well-placed scores against his armor before one of the blast hit her in the stomach sending her flying back and landing on a vehicle in the way just as Tony came flying in and blasting out at Stane with a replusors blast.

“My turn!” Tony called out as he entered the fray.

Between the two siblings they were able to keep him contained to the area around SI and not place the public on the roads close by in danger. As they crashed on the roof and were able to rip the helmet from the suit containing Stane, Tony was a limited power and Amaryllis was bruised in several areas.

“There is no portion where you win in this Obadiah Stane. Your crimes are known, sadly they’ve been leaked to the press so you can’t even hide from that.” Amaryllis smirked having gotten the information that Pepper had and released the truth of his under the table dealings and murder attempt to their favorite reporters.

“If I’m going out you’re going with me!” Stane was more injured than the two siblings but still not giving up.

“Val, Pep’s taking out the reactor.” Tony stated into the earwig he had placed in the mask so that he would be able to communicate with his sister at any point.

“I’ll get us out, just keep him in place long enough.” Amaryllis stated as she kept her focus on Stane not about to let him slip away but moving close enough that she’d be able to grab her brother and get him out of there when the reactor went.

Working together the pair were able to take out Stane and escape as the arc reactor blew below them. Amaryllis apparated them out and back the mansion so as not to have to deal with the agents of SHIELD, she would help her brother avoid the group for as long as she could. Pulling in her wings she took off her mask and battle robe before turning to her brother and pulling him into a tight hug.

“Don’t scare me like that again!” Amaryllis snarled since she knew that he brother had been planning on staying on the roof as the reactor went if she hadn’t been there.

“If it is necessary I’ll do what I must.” Tony replied with a shrug before calling Rhodey. “Coast clear, Stane is taken care of.”

~*~Good to know man. Get some rest.~*~ Rhodey replied as he left the military headquarters where he had been to keep the airspace clear.

Amaryllis called Pepper to let her know that they were safe and to ditch the agents as soon as she could.

~*~They’re asking questions about the winged being that helped Tony out.~*~ Pepper alerted her carefully as she started walking away from the SHIELD agents.

“Of course, they are. They’re nosy sons of bitches that won’t let things lay calm.” Amaryllis snarled as she turned to her brother. “We’ll deal with it when the time comes. Call a press conference for tomorrow morning. We’ll get on top of this before they can try to sink their hooks into Tony.”

~*~He’s going to reveal that he’s the one in the armor isn’t he.~*~ Pepper pinched the bridge of her nose as she avoided being followed by entering and area that JARVIS was able to lock down.

“Of course, take the attention on himself and distract by making a production of it.” Amaryllis stated as she watched Tony pacing as he made plans and looked over the suit and the damage it took.

~*~Alright I’ll get ready for the fall out.~*~ Pepper stated as she moved to Tony’s desk and started sending out the calls for the press conference.

“I’ll make sure he gets some rest and then I’ll take care of the bruises he’s covered with.” Amaryllis stated as she started herding Tony up to his room and slipped him a dreamless sleep only to get a sleepy glare when he realized what she had done. She then moved to her own room and took a shower to wash away the sweat of battle and check over her own bruises, she was so grateful for the dragonhide as it allowed her to stay relatively uninjured.

The next day Amaryllis changed her look again so that she was just another face in the crowd, even going so far as shortening her hair into a blond [pixie cut](https://www.short-haircut.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/Cute-Blonde-Pixie.jpg) and changing her eye color to a generic blue. She had the look of a reporter for one of the many papers that were there or an assistant for Pepper Potts.

“The truth is…I am Iron Man.” Tony stated looking out and making eye contact with Amaryllis, he had seen what her discrete look was going to be before he went up front.

Amaryllis hid a smirk as she watched Agent Coulson hide a groan as Tony went completely off the script that they had tried to give him. She slipped out and returned to the house entering through the lab as she felt something was off from the wards she had placed. She had slipped into her armor, mask, and cloak leaving her wings hidden for the moment.

“And just what do you think you’re doing here Director Fury.” Amaryllis snarled when she saw the man hiding in the shadows.

“That is not for you to know.” Fury stated wondering at just who this person was.

“I think you’ll find that it very much is her business.” Tony stated, he had slipped away when he had gotten an alert from JARVIS just before his AI cut out. “I also think you’ll find that you don’t want to piss off the main creator of the tech that you use by harming his AI. I know of my father’s contribution in the creation of your fancy spy agency. Also, the contribution of Aunt Peggy. Now unless you have something important to say, which I seriously doubt, get out.”

“You should be careful about how you act. Wouldn’t want anything to happen to your sister.” Fury snarled upset that Tony actually knew about SHIELD and wasn’t in the dark about the agency.

“I’d be careful who you threaten.” Amaryllis let her wings flare as she moved over to stand behind Fury and leaned forward. “They may have knowledge to end you if you’re not careful, Nicolas J. ‘Fury’ Shacklebolt.”

Fury startled at the whispered name that he hadn’t heard since he was abandoned for being a squib.

“How do you know that name?” Fury turned and fingered his gun while he looked at the figure behind him.

“That is for me to know and you to never find out. Now I believe that Tony asked you to leave.” Amaryllis smirked under the mask at the fact that she was able to make the Director of Shield to sweat.

Tony stood with his arms crossed as he watched his sister threaten Director Fury.

“Ever threaten my sister again and you will find out just how much power I store in suit as I bring it against you. I’ll be seeing you.” Tony stood to the side and let Fury pass him with fire lighting his eyes at the thought that the man would dare threaten his sister even if it was in a vague way.


End file.
